White Demon Sacrifice
by Lot of spare time
Summary: Set 1 week after Ever After. Its getting quiet in the Hollows. Too quiet. If only it could stay that way for Rachael Morgan. There's a storm coming her way and this time she doesn't know if she will survive it.
1. Chapter 1 - The Elf and I

Chapter 1 - The Elf and I

I stare at the little black and white object in front of me not having a clue what I'm seeing and even though I have tried to glance at it from a hundred different angles I still can't see what everyone else does. Personally I think it looks like a rubix cube and a boring one at that. Shifting myself once more I hope for some inspiration. There's none. I blow my breath out in frustration partly just to make some noise in this too silent room and partly to get my companions attention. I achieve the first which is accompanied by some snotty looks but the latter shows no reaction. It does however stir some of my red curls that rest on my shoulder. My hairs prettier than the stupid cube. Well at least for once anyways. I think I had someone compare my hair once to a gossed out fur ball. Someone out there must like me today I think smiling. My outfit is rockin too and I know it. The warm summer gives me an excuse to wear the beautiful green and white floaty skirt Ivy, my vampiric roommate, gave me. With a tucked in white tank, thin brown waist belt and matching little green sandal's I like to think I look quite the lady today.

He said I had sophistication once. I Rachael Morgan could play this game. Placing my hands behind my back and straightening my posture. I tilt my head slightly to the side in an inquisitive gesture. Out loud I said "I love how he captured its squareness. It really speaks to me".

My companion doesn't look at me but his body shifts slightly in my direction. Raising one pale, perfect brow he acknowledges me with a minute tilt of his fair head. "Yes its squareness is fascinating but the real kicker I believe is how he managed to place a cube into a glass box. Ingenious really." He remains as still as a statue as he says this, his eyes as inquisitive as my own.

With much seriousness I said "Mmm yes, mmhm, I see what you mean". His lip quirks. "Do you think Toymaster is missing his cube yet?" He says this with a sarcasm I never knew he possessed.

I snort out loud and this time the looks sent my way are near venomous. I don't care, I'm having too much fun. You know those times when you know your supposed to be silent, mature and respectful but the rebellious side within you wells up and out your mouth in the form of uncontrollable giggles? Well that's now.

He laughs quietly and it's like a catalyst to my giggles and they pour out. It's not even funny but the situation is so ridiculous that I can either cry or laugh till it hurts. If someone had told me a year ago that I would be standing in an art gallery with the famous, arrogant, bio-drug lord, murdering bastard that is Trent Kalamack, staring at meaningless crap and actually having a pleasant conversation. I would have told them to lay off the fairy farts.

"Ugh Kalamack,please no more I can't take it. If I have to pretend I like this rubbish for one more minute I might just hit myself with a sleepy potion". My face doesn't match my words however as I feel the stretch of my cheesy grin.

Face now completely serious he said "Don't you dare, your not light and these shoes are not meant for heavy duty carrying". Smacking him in the shoulder I shout "Hey! I'm not fat and stop being such a pansy ass elf!". He looks around, paranoid as ever, to see who heard my outburst but everyone knows he's an elf anyway. It's just another little annoying habit of his. Turning his attention back to me I receive an exasperated look "Rachael do you think maybe you could refrain from shouting out in, well you know, the gallery that were standing in?"

That's Trenton Kalamack for you. Polished business man as ever on the surface but beneath is a thirty something guy who has the same hissy fits as us girls. Tall, trim with a god worthy body encased in soft black dress pants and a crisp white shirt undone at the collar, he would take anyone's breath away. His fingers push back soft, white blond hair behind his newly pointed ears and his light green eyes stare at me out of face to perfect to be real.

Cocking my hip I say "Don't you be getting pissy with me the gallery was your idea and besides you'd be bored out your little elfy head if it wasn't for me being here." I smile and bat my lashes at him. He blows out a long breath but smiles and places a hand on my lower back pushing me in the general direction of the exit. "Come on let's get something to eat. I don't think the artist can take anymore of your opinions on her work". Chuckling to himself he starts walking.

Not following I realize what he just said. "Ooh. That's why she keeps giving me the evil eye. Do I really speak that loud?"

Trent doesn't answer but gives a little shake of his head not agreeing or disagreeing. Catching up with his longer stride we make our way to the exit. Feeling bad I say "I'll give her a nice tip as a sorry note" My good deed for the day, I smile. "No need I covered it on the way in" he said, as though we bought a ticket into Disney Land.

When in the turn did the little cookie maker do that I was with him the whole time. Peering up at him I said "What? When? How much?" Still walking he answers "A tip. While you were daydreaming. A few hundred. Anymore questions?" Grinning he looks down at me.

I stalk forward and past him mumbling something under my breath about not day dreaming and shoot over my shoulder "Where do you wanna go anyway?" Smiling in a way that should be illegal he walks into place with me. "Joe's?"

Of course! Is there anywhere better? And cherry pie with lattes, yum. "Ah. Man after my own heart. Come on cookie maker." I say dreamily linking my arm through his. Too late do I realize what I said and where my arm is and think I'm such an idiot.

We don't touch each other like this. Not since the spelling hut. It's not something we agreed to out loud but I think we both feel we'd be torturing our selves by playing with something neither of us can really have. We spend a lot of time together when we can. Trent's alone most of the time while Quen and the girls are gone so to keep him from going crazy I've been dragging him here, there and everywhere. Depressed I unlink my arm from Trent who seems a bit reluctant to release me at first but I know he remembers the press are around and he has an appearance to keep up. He's still going to marry Ellasbeth. And I'm still a demon. That Latte had better be nice I think morosely.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Wanna Hold Your Hand

All Characters mentioned are not my own but the lovely Kim Harrisons. The way in which I write this story will be quite slow into the beginning but its all adding up to a big plot =) Hope you enjoy and please comment! Thanks x

* * *

Chapter 2 – I Wanna Hold Your Hand

Joe's is packed with its usual folk in from the rush hour of the working lunch break. I know this because I'm not working and find myself sitting here most days. Works been slow, real slow. If I didn't know better I'd say someone was warning potential clients away from me. A year or two ago I would have blamed it on Trent but now I'm not so sure. Maybe Rynn Cormell or HAPA? The Coven? Or maybe it's just paranoia but a girls gotta keep her guard up when nearly every little creepy inderlander wants her ass on a plate. And I like my ass where it is thank you very much.

Just then a smell draws me out of my little funk and swiveling my head I see a woman carrying the best looking pecan pie I have ever seen. Nobody's got time for cherry pie when that little beauty is walking around out there. I spot Trent in the cue, his back to me, and try to get his attention "Hey Trent. Trent! Hey!" Not even a little bit of arm wave gets him. Wadding up a piece of napkin I make a ball and throw it at his head. Nobody really notices but I see his shoulders flinch and tense giving away his aggravation. Smoothing his hair and pulling at his lapels the elf slowly turns his head to me. There's a neutral smile on his lips but his eyes glare and I laugh knowing it's all for me. I miss that glare, haven't seen it in some time what with all the little recent revelations between us. Still smiling I shout "I've changed my mind. I want the pecan pie!" This is received with an eye roll followed by some muttering I don't hear.

When he has our order he walks over and lowers himself into his side of the booth. "Will we be shouting in every establishment we enter today Miss Morgan?" He can't be that peeved if he's still using sarcasm. I said "Sorry but I really wanted the pecan. Thanks for this by the way". With a small smile he said "Daddy Wallbucks, Right?" I laugh remembering when I called him that.

Getting comfy and doing that little happy wriggle only sugary stuff will make you do I ask "So what have the girls been doing whilst with Ellasbeth?"I don't think I can say that name without getting a bad taste in my mouth. Trent finishes chewing his pie, cherry of course. He said "According to Quen she's been taking them on daily rides through the outback forests on the grounds. He goes with them of course, I wouldn't permit it any other time but having been in those forests myself and knowing what's there, it puts me at ease. Were trying to keep to their schedules as much as possible. Too much change might upset them not to mention adjusting to the absence of their-of Ceri. " He looks to the table then, hiding his eyes. We lapse into silence and continue eating. Both lost to the torturous memories that name brings up.

Bringing my attention back Trent continues "I think their happy though. The girls. Well what with all the babbling noises Lucy has been making when I call and the little giggles." Were both smiling but his eyes are far away and they suddenly turn into a frown as though he's thought of something unpleasant. I nearly reach my hand out to him. Just nearly though. "Trent?" Bringing his attention back to me he asks "What if they prefer it there Rachael. What if being near the sea and forests is what they want. Wouldn't it be better for them to grow up there and not some lonely mansion in the middle of nowhere?" This time my hand finds its mark. Gripping his fingers and peering up into his down cast eyes I say fiercely "Hey. You stop that right now. Those girls adore you. It sucks that Ellasbeth has to be part of their lives but they're clever kids and I know they will remember Ceri even if it was for such a short time but they will relate the memory of her to your home. To the fields I know they love riding across. And the loving father who tucks them in every night. Plus we got ourselves a pixie this side of town. No kids gonna say no to that." I say the last with a little smile which he returns but I know he still has his doubts.

Placing his other hand atop mine he squeezes my fingers and says "Thank you Rachael. I needed to hear that." Neither of us moves our hands but we both just sit there staring at them. I become very aware of how warm his hand is in mine. Of the small calluses that line his palm from years of horse riding. The golden tan that marks his natural colouring. The thumb now stroking across the sensitive skin of my palm. My breath hitches and I look up only to find him staring at me with some intense emotion I can't interpret. "Trent?" my voice is a breathy question. "Yes?" he asks still stroking my palm, still staring at me with that look.

I don't know what I was questioning but in some part of my mind I knew it wasn't really a question I was asking but more a beseeching of him to make things between us just-just work dammit! I wanted him and I hated that I wanted him and couldn't have him. He exhilarated me, charmed me and annoyed the hell out of me to the point I wanted to pull his silky little locks out. Yet through it all I have always found myself sneaking back into his life somehow. Like there's this gravitational pull between us and when we meet its either in anger, honour or lust.

Never taking his eyes from mine he raises my hand still clasped between his two towards his mouth but he doesn't kiss them. Just rests his mouth against my hand and closes his eyes as if it's too much and not enough. Joe's Café has gone and all noise along with it. Here it's just me and Trent. We stay like that for some time, me just staring and him holding my hand as though it were the most precious thing in his world. Mesmerized I watch while some conflict occurs within him. The rational business man must have won because he suddenly draws a deep breath, kisses my hand and lowers it to the table.

Realising I hadn't taken a breath since his mouth touched my hand I take a sharp inhalation and feel myself quiver from the lingering adrenaline. We stare at each other again but this time there is regret and a sadness so deep in his eyes my heart breaks and I know his must too because my eyes mirror his. We've been here before though. Both know the drill. So why do we keep doing this?

I am suddenly so depressed that I just want to go home, turn the phone off, close the curtains and lie under my bed covers until this beautiful man in front of me marries that ice bitch and then and only then would I come out. Because surely the barrier of a marriage would stop this longing. Right?

* * *

I don't see Trent for a few days after that as I think it's best to put a little distance there now before things go too far. A little voice in my head whispers that it's already past too far. Out loud I say "Shut up." Jenks who's near the kitchen window hovering over a little carton of water cress I bought the other day, jumps at the sound of my voice as much as a pixie can mid flight. "Tinks titties Rache you been eating too many Brimestone cookies again or you just got the crazies going on?" I'm sitting at the dining table staring into my mug shouting out obscenities so I think I'll go for the latter.

Out my peripheral vision I see sparkles heading my way then feel a slight weight fall on my shoulder. Speaking quieter I said "Sorry Jenks just having an inner argument. You know how they go." Wiggling to get comfy Jenks Hmphs in agreement. "Had me a few of them. Broke a few twigs doing it too. Wanna tell your favorite pixie what's in that fuzzy noggin of yours?"

Although I'm close to Ivy and Jenks I've never actually told them about the whole seeing Trent in a new light thing. It's still too fresh and I'm not even sure what's going on there anyway so I shrug it off and tell Jenks thanks but no. Trying for normalcy I ask "So we going to take up that Gooderman guy up on his offer?"

Yesterday morning I'd had my first call about a run in what seems like forever. The man was named Jeff Gooderman and said he had some suspicions about a coven of witches infiltrating his boating warehouse at night and performing demonic rituals. When I asked why he thought demons he simply replied by saying well what else would they be doing. Idiot. I didn't like him already but work's been slow and it's not like I can afford to turn him down.

Flying off my shoulder and into my line of sight Jenk's cocks his hands on his hips and stares. Even at six inches he's someone to be wary of. Pixies are crafty and very resourceful when need be. I should know. "What?" I huff. Jenks said "You know you should wait for Ivy to get back before we start on this one. Dark Warehouse. Demon summoning covens! No Rache it's got dead redhead written all over it!" I roll my eyes and take a sip of coffee. It's cold.

I said "Jenks you will be there to scope any crafty business out before I head in. I mean come on look at what we have done together were an amazing team! And I promise to plan ahead and then make plans for those plans." My smile is like a Cheshire cats. Jenks murmurs "I don't know Rache. Got a bad feeling and they're usually right." My smile slips and I say "Jenks please I need this now." Something in my face must be pitying because the pixie seems to deflate and lets of a puff of air saying "Fine but if you die Ivy's finally gonna pin me to the wall. You think about that while your out there." I grin like an idiot feeling like things are looking up. Tomorrow I start a run.


	3. Chapter 3 - Breathe

I do not own any of the following characters but they belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - Breath

Jenk's kids fly back and forth over my head while I stir my curses for tonight, trying to stick dandelion fluff to each other. Usually it would be driving me batty and It kind of is but they're all growing up so fast. Soon they'll be leaving the nest. That realisation makes me cherish these little moments.

Thinking about family I realise I haven't called my Mom in forever. God she probably thinks I'm dead because obviously that's always the first thought that comes into her head. "Guh" I sigh hating that she worries. I pick up the house phone from the nearby table, dial and wait through the ringtone.

"Rachael!" my mom squeaks. "Where in the turn have you been? Iv'e waited for you to call for a week now. Every damn time I did no one was in! So?" Oh yeah, caller ID. And guess I'd been spending more time with the elf than I thought. I said "Mom I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just been a little busy lately. How are you?"

She hmphs down the phone and I imagine her tapping a little foot in motherly aggravation. God I miss my Mom. She said "Don't keep me on hold that long again sweetie. I worry you know. Your in that church on your own and Ivy's not there. I mean sure Jenk's is lovely but -I just need you safe." I smile, it's nice having someone care what happens to you.

I sigh "I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She said "Of course baby. Now tell me what's with this Kalamack boy. There's photos of you two canoodling all over the town!"

_What! _Out loud I shout "There is not-is there?" Laughing my mom said "That's why you haven't called! I mean It's not like I'm surprised really, you two were always such good little friends. Well at least most of the time. So? Whats going on?"

I'm still reeling from the news of there being pictures of me and Trent out there_. Canoodling! _Affronted I said" We did not conoodle. Those scavengers are such liars." Then again if you were an outsider looking in at us the other day at Joe's some might say otherwise. And here was me thinking we'd done quite well. I continue with "Trent just needs a friend right now and I'm helping him out. Completely platonic mom so put those knitting needles down cus they'll be no babies." _Ever _I add to myselfself.

There's a pause after my statement so I guess she had the same thought as me. I'm not too guilty though. She has Robbie's babies to look forward to. Catching herself she said "Oh Rachael. Doing it again aren't I? I'll back off sorry dear." Now guilty I said "No, no it's fine really. Enough about me anyways what's going on in your life. How's Donald?"

I still can't call him dad. Just doesn't feel like it fits. She said "Oh he's fine! He does what he does you know? Everything's just wonderful dear. I'm so happy" Smiling to myself I said "I'm happy your happy Mom." "Oh thank you dear. Anyway I'm sorry but I'm going to have to love you and leave you baby cus were going to a section of the stage where there's no cell phone's allowed." She said. Sad that I barely got to speak to her I said "Oh ok well I'll call you later then. Love you Mom." "Love you too baby. Speak later bye bye." My mom disconnects.

So now what. Might as well give Ivy a call while I'm here. The ringing of the phone feels like it's gone on forever so I just give up thinking I'll call her later too. It's unusual for Ivy not to answer but it's understandable what with all the Nina stuff going on. And if that was a little stab of jealousy I felt then, well I'm just choosing to ignore it. It's good that she's happy. I'm glad everyone's happy, just need to sort myself out now.

I'm just about to finish up on my spelling when the phone goes. Probably Ivy calling back. Picking it up I say "Vampiric Charms, Rachael Morgan speaking." A buttery soft voice answers "Rachael. How are you?" Trent. The turn take it! It's just happy Trent's day today isn't it!

Regaining myself I reply "Hey Trent I'm good thanks. How's it going?" He takes some time but answers "I'm good thank you. Erm-listen, I was wondering if you would like to come over today. I wanted to talk about the Rosewood babies. There's some nice stuff in for a picnic so I thought we could go to the east pastures and grab a little sun. I mean that's if your free. Are you free?" If I didn't know better I would say he was babbling a little. Beaming I said "I'd love to!" smacking myself in the head, internally I scream _What! what the hell was that Rachael were meant to be staying away!_

One more visit won't hurt I argue with my logical side. Trent said "Great! Good. Well erm-say one o'clock?" "Yeah that's fine. Let me just clean up here and I'll be right over. Want me to bring anything?" I ask trying for polite. Sounding a little happier than earlier Trent said "No just yourself." His answer shouldn't have made me feel all warm and special like but it did. Stupid Rachael.

* * *

Trent's East pastures face a beautiful sweeping lake that is closed in on the far side by huge, wispy weeping willows that sway in the light summer breeze. The grass is a lush green and fragrants the air. Just in the distance I can make out dear nibbling at the ground in a clearing. Little fluffs of pollen float on the wind giving the whole scenery a dream like quality. To cut it short, Trent's estate is beautiful. Were sitting on one of those red and white checked blankets that everyone relates to picnics and the picnic basket and contents itself…well let's just say Trent and I must have done picnics differently as a kid. He wasn't joking when he said he had some good stuff in. When we sat down he started pulling out strawberries, blueberries, cream crackers, some expensive ham stuff and like five different cheeses because obviously _one_ wasn't enough. Oh and let's not forgot the champagne because yeah everyone does that.

Trent's wearing some linen cream shorts and a green polo neck t-shirt while some Ray ban's rest artfully on his nose. I've gone for a little baby blue summer dress that comes to mid-thigh and your average supermarket sunglasses. Still look good though. Munching around a cheese cracker I said "I've not been here before. It's beautiful." Looking away from the view Trent said "Yeah it is. It's another one of my private areas. I usually bring Lucy and Ray to these parts because the trees provide a lot of coverage." Always thinking about being tactful that man is.

"Anything new on them?" I ask. Shaking his head in negation he says no. Trent picks up a cracker and starts spreading it with cheese and said "So I asked you here about the Rosewood babies. You still want to be a part of them? Not too late to back out you know." He's offering me the out but I know he wants me in on this really. Shaking my head I said "No I want in. I'm not going to abandon them, they need someone like me. Someone who can help them and explain to them as they're growing that what's happening to them is going to be ok. That they're not doing it alone."

Trent just nods at this still spreading his cracker. When he's finished he looks up and says "I'm glad. You'll be a good figure head for them to look to. It's not going to be easy though. I'm currently putting plan's in action, so far I've got the idea that we could gather them up in a year or two and introduce them into early education, start young you know?" Seeing my nod he continues, " We'd have to place them somewhere far from here so that no connections to us can be made." I go to say something about not giving a damn about being connected to them but he stops me with a wave. "You misunderstand Rachael. Not because it would jeopardise us but because it would them. Too many people follow our actions, if they start to notice us visiting a group of children, the exact children who were kidnapped by Ku'sox they will start to get suspicious and that we do not want. I thought maybe we could pass them off as some schooling programme that I sponsor but I'd place the institution in somewhere like England. Every couple of months we could visit but I think going at separate times would be safer." Finally finishing what he had to say he eats his cracker.

Wow. He's really thought about this. Sometimes it's easy to forgot that beneath his polish that he's a working machine when it comes to all things business. Clearly pleased with the awe on my face he gets a smug look and starts making another cracker. One fault in his plan though, "Why would I be visiting them? I mean_ I_ know why but others would wonder." Twirling his hand over the cheeses like hes playing eanie meanie minie mo he finally chooses a Brie and answers "People already know we have a business relationship now. I'd simply tell them I appointed you chair of their defence skills . They'll think nothing more about it."

Taking a sip of my champagne and picking up a strawberry I mull that over. Chair of Defence. I like that. Doing the happy I'm eating something sugary wiggle I said "Ok agreed." He looks at me taken aback "That's it? Your just going to agree. No opinions, Ideas, disagreements?" I snort "Trent you know this stuff it's your territory and I can't fault any of what you just said. It's a good idea. Really good idea."

Trent laughs out loud disbelievingly, shaking his head, "If only every other person I did business with was like you Rachael." Still chuckling to himself he picks up a strawberry and moves himself so that he's lying on his side, elbow supporting his weight and ankles crossed in a relaxed manner. I copy him but take a handful of blueberries instead.

We lapse into silence for a bit just enjoying the view and each other's company. Staring at the reflections bouncing off the lake and listening to the bird's chirp I fell wholly at peace. I close my eyes and tilt my head back feeling the sun's rays kiss my face. I suddenly get a tingly feeling and feel someone's gaze on me. Opening squinty eyes from the sun I turn my head to look at Trent. He's taken his sunglasses off and is staring at me again with that same look that he had at Joe's café. He raises the hand that used to have missing digits and brings it towards my face where it picks up a stray curl and places it behind me ear. With a small but cocky smile he whispers "Breath, Rachael."

_Crap!_ I stopped breathing again. I take in a stuttering breath trying to get my lungs working again. At this frigging rate if he keeps doing that I'm going to kill myself one of these days. Giving him a little glare I said "Yeah well we can't all have little elf ears to hold our hair back and it's not my fault I stop breathing looking at you." _Shit _where's my mouth filter gone. That small smile now turns into a big self satisfied grin, "You stop breathing when you look at me?" there's wonder in his voice.

Embarrassed and probably ten shades of red I say miffed "Well yeah girls gotta hold her breath what with all the cinnamon stink around you!" And in a smaller voice not looking at him but becoming very interested in the tread count of our blanket I murmur "And your not bad on the eye's either." His laughter dies off and there's suddenly a hand under my chin pulling my head up. His face is suddenly closer and that cinnamon stink is suddenly so overwhelming I just want to roll over and go to sleep in a little cinnamon world. Intense, light green eye's study mine searching for something. Whatever he see's there satisfies him because his head starts lowering towards mine whilst the hand holding my chin curves round to cradle the side of my face , fingers splay into my hair and he's pressing those beautiful lips to mine in the softest of brushes. And what do you know, I stopped breathing again.


	4. Chapter 4 - In an Ideal World

**WARNING! This story is rated within category T however this chapter may hedge into the M category in some opinions. Please heed this notice before continuing. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - In an Ideal World

I'm in heaven, I'm in hell. Trent's lips are firm on mine. His hands cradle my face while the scent of cinnamon pulls me under. I shouldn't kiss him back. I'm a statue. His lips let off pressure but don't pull away, instead they start to pull on my bottom lip and then sooth with a flick of tongue. _Oh god its hell but a good hell. _I make a soft moan when his teeth nip my bottom lip and this seems to make him more determined to get inside. Were still lying down facing each other. Trent pulls me to him, wrapping an arm around my waist and instinctively my back arches, we touch from chest to thigh. His hand in my hair pulls my lips tight to his then his tongues probing the seam of my lips with a pressure and dominance that doesn't allow for the answer no. _Whom I kidding I'll be happy to live in hell if it's like this._

With a feminine sigh I didn't know I could make I surrender my mouth and body by letting myself become pliant in his arms. One hand bunches at his shoulder and the other curls into his hair. A sound escapes Trent that only males can make when they know they've conquered and it turns me on like nothing ever before. Strong arms hold me up while I push myself closer, breasts mesh against his hard chest and I wrap a leg around his hip. I thrust my tongue into his mouth showing him he's not the only dominant one. The hand at my waist tightens and starts to slide down over my hip where it massages then carries on down to my now bare thigh, pulling it up higher on his hip. Never stopping the thrusting of our tongues, Trent rolls me beneath him and I make a little girly squeak that turns into a moan when I feel a new weight between my thighs. A masculine laugh rumbles through him and I shove both hands into his hair none too gently and rake my nails along his scalp. It drives him wild, kissing me harder and pressing his hips tight against mine, he grinds.

I have to pull my head away as my back arches, eyes squeezed shut I moan "Oh God-Trent." Lips nibble my jaw, down my throat and suck at my collar bone, slowly edging to that erogenous zone where neck meets shoulder. Sucking at my neck he kisses to my ear and moans a muffled "Gods Rachael you taste so sweet-" The hand at my thigh massages back upwards pushing the dress along with it till it curves round my ass and pulls my hips even tighter to his. Frenzied I attack his mouth, wrap my legs tight around his waist and dig sharp nails into his back. It's his turn to arch and in the process grinds into me once more but this time calculated so it hits just the right spot. He does this over and over again, watching my face with an intensity and hunger that makes me partly scared and partly just want to come apart then and there. Flinging my head back into the grass I push up to meet him, his name a breathy mantra on my lips. Hand still at my ass, the other moves to support his weight and movements above me, while green eyes burn into mine. "That's it baby. I've got you. Let it go." He grits out between thrusts, muscles corded at his neck and shoulders. I want to, I'm so close. _Just need. A little. Bit. More!_

Suddenly a mass of energy is forced into me and goes straight to my groin and I explode on an orgasm that's damn near out a romance novel. Dimly I hear myself scream while Trent jerks into me once, twice, his face buried in my neck. Nails still digging into his back, I cling to him while we both hang on for dear life.

The rushing in my ears slowly subsides and I hear our heavy, uneven breaths. Trent stays on top of me, face in my neck, his weight comfortable while I stroke my fingers through his now damp hair. There's a scent in the air that smells of sweat, cinnamon, red wood and something else. Something that's completely unique to us when we come together. I stiffen. _Oh god I just came under Trent Kalamack. Trent Kalamack just made me orgasm!_

I try to relax but it's too late. He's felt something change and it's like he's already withdrawing into himself. I want to reach out and pull him back but I'm too confused about how and what's just happened so I freeze. So much for one more day not hurting.

* * *

Trent moves upwards and off me, kneeling between my legs. There's something on his shorts near the groin area and I blush realizing what it is, looking anywhere but at him. Not that it would matter because his face is turned away and he has a faraway look in his eyes. I push myself up so I'm leaning back on my hands and clear my throat "Uhum. Erm-I…." It's so awkward I just shut up. Still not looking at me Trent says quietly "It's ok Rachael. This is all OK. Everything's fine. Like it never happened" He looks at me then and his eyes are cold, impassionate. Nothing of the man who made love to me just minutes ago.

Its chills me and I'm suddenly so angry I could cry. Setting my jaw in a hard line I push myself to a standing position and angrily wipe away pieces of grass that stick to my dress. Looks like we managed to roll off the blanket in our crazed passion. The realization just makes me angrier. _Stupid, stupid witch!_

Not being able to control the emotions running through me I shout "What the hell Trent? What-ah! Damn it all to the turn!" I'm getting angrier by the second as Trent just sits there like some unfeeling, beautiful piece of stone. I'm angry at what I just did and what it's done to my head, my heart. Angry that he started it and had no right to when he's getting married! And angry that I was weak enough to not stop while I had the chance. But most of all I'm angry because it was the best thing I have ever experience with another person. And. He's. Not. Mine!

Trent's pulling himself up and dusting off his knees when I whirl around on him "How dare you do that to me when you know how I-that we can't! God!" I throw my hands in the air at a loss for words. His look is one of shock and finally anger. Good, I can deal with anger. "How dare I? If I'm not mistaken you weren't exactly saying no. And I'm sorry but I'm only a man Rachael, I only gave you what you asked for with your body if not your mouth. And then you go all wired on me? What the hell back at you Rachael!"

I flinch from the hostility and hurt in his glare. I feel awful because he's right but I'm still confused in my head. "That's not what it was like Trent." I plead. "I just don't know where I stand with you. Your getting married to another women to save your race yet you do this to me? And I let you even knowing that your getting married! What does that make me Trent?" I emphasize the last by stabbing a finger at my chest.

Trent just stands there looking at me with not a glare but an unreadable expression. With a small shrug he softly says "Your Rachael" There's so much weight in those words it brings tears to my eyes but I dare not let them spill over. Shaking my head in sorrow I say just as softly "You can't keep doing this to me. I won't do this. Not knowing that your going to marry Ellasbeth and have lots of beautiful little elf babies." With a look of regret Trent steps forward reaching out a hand to grab me. I move backwards out of his reach still shaking my head. "Do you want to marry Ellasbeth?" I ask.

Trent lowers his hand and walks in a tight little circle, indecision painted on his features. His hands come up to grab fist full's of hair and push it back off his face as he blows out a gust of air. Finally standing still he looks at me and says "No. I do not want to marry Ellasbeth." I stop breathing. "But I will." He continues. My heart breaks and I simply deflate. I've heard this before haven't I?

My smile is small and sad when I shrug and say "Then we have nothing more to discuss here Trent." I turn away and start walking back in the direction of the house trying to hold back my tears. "Rachael wait!" Trent shouts, running up to me and grabbing my arm he spins me around. Looking deeply into my eyes he says "I don't want to. I wish I didn't but I have to. Please understand that. But this between us? It's big. Don't give up on that. Please." He's practically begging.

I search his eyes and see that he means every word. He believes we can make something work between us even though he will marry someone else. Share a bed with her. Have children with her. The thoughts and images it conjures are too painful so I close my eyes in the hopes it will erase them. Opening my them again I drink in the sight of Trent Kalamack. His soul bare for me to see. This beautiful, damaged man wants me. But to have him I must share and he will never be known as mine. Lifting my hand to his cheek he closes his eyes and leans into my touch. I lean forward and give the barest brush of lips across his cheek and whisper "I'm so sorry. But I won't be that women." When he opens his eyes they are filled with an anguish and pain so deep it blackens my soul knowing that I put it there. This time when I turn around and walk back to the house, he doesn't follow.


	5. Chapter 5 - An Unexpected Comfort

All characters belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison. Thanks for reading and enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter 5 – An Unexpected Comfort

The tears didn't fall until I sat in my car and peeled out of Trent's drive barely glancing at the guard on the way out. My chest hurts as though it's a struggle to breathe, my ribs feel tight, my throats gone dry and there's this deep ache behind my breast plate. I try to swallow between sobs but it doesn't alleviate the pain. Pulling one shaky hand from the steering wheel I wipe tears from my face but what's the point, they'll just fall again. _Don't give up. Please. _Those words haunt me and replay over again the image of his stark, bleak face. Oh God I hurt him. I didn't know Trent could be hurt like that but I was wrong, so very wrong. _We had to Rachael_ an inner voice says _it would have destroyed us eventually, to be left on the sidelines, his little secret._

I don't want to listen to that voice. I hate the logical Rachael, she says things to me that I'm not ready to hear. I need to be home, to be under those covers where I'll wait out the time and sleep till he's taken from my reach. It will be ok then, just need to stay away for awhile.

Pulling up to my church I stumble from the car and up the stairs where I clumsily unlock the door. As I stagger down the hallway leading to my room I catch a glimpse of myself in one of the floor to ceiling mirrors Ivy likes to buy and I freeze. My red curls fall in a tangled disarray around my face which is tear stained and blotchy while my usually forest green eyes look nearly black. Grass still sticks to the little blue summer dress which is now crumpled. I've no idea where my sunglasses went. Cringing inside at my reflection I turn away to carry on down the hall.

It's silent in the church but for the ticking of a clock and content purrs that come from a sleeping Rex. Jenk's and his kids should be sleeping around now and Bis is ineffectually still stone. I'm actually relieved for the alone time. Pushing open the bedroom door I walk in, slam it behind me and lean back against it. Throwing my bag to the floor I bring my hands up to my face and bury my head in them. I need to get a grip and sort my head out if I'm going to attempt the Goodermen run tonight. Speaking of the run I still need to call the client up and tell him tonight's plans as well as bring Jenks up to date. For now though I think I need to get some sleep, all this cryings given me a migraine.

Flopping forwards I face plant the mattress and inhale the smell of fresh linen. I'm just about to drift off when a sneeze rips through me. Fisting the bed sheets to my face I whimper "No no no no _no!_" A British singsongy voice echo's in my mind "Iiiiitchyyy Wiiitchhhyy. I need you my little love." The lines come to life within me and the next thing I know I'm being tugged across dimensions.

* * *

I pop into Al's living room feeling weightless and suddenly realize I'm midair still in a horizontal position. _Crap! _Gravity catches on and I drop slamming face first into what I think is a Persian rug. Groaning I turn my head to the side only to see some shiny black buckled shoes come into my line of sight. Strong hands grip my bare shoulders and roughly pull me from the floor. " Uh, Rachael really. You'd think you would know how to make a proper entrance by now." A British voice scolds.

Now standing I come face to face with a green waist jacket adorned with gold buttons and pocket watch. Moving my gaze upwards they skim over a 19th century dress shirt, thick neck, leering smile complete with blocky teeth and the famous green tinted spectacles that only one man can pull off. Or demon in this case. Stiffly I grit out "Al, how nice of you to invite me over."

Dusting off my shoulders and hitting me in the back so I stand straighter he said "No problem. I have a job for you. Now I don't know if you've noticed petal but I have quite a reputation to uphold around here so you can only imagine what went through my head when I see this fop walk into Marko's wearing _My_ British guise and acting as though he's the shit the little fucker!" Pottering around in some bottles on the side he throws his hands in the air "I mean really! I've been in existence for more than 5,000 years and this little prick has only 2330 under his belt and he dares take me on!" A glass vial fly's over his shoulder to smash on the floor. "Some demons I swear! We need to curse him so that every time he even so much as thinks to go near a suit or the colour green his penis will set on fire! Ha! Imagine that love."

I'm still regaining my bearings and can't focus on what he's talking about so I block out the noise that is Al. Just minutes ago I was lying on my bed taking the first steps to recovering from a broken heart and all I wanted was a little bit of peace before going out tonight and possibly risking my life because I'm broke and can't afford not to. And now, I'm here with an angry demon who's cursing everything under the sun and I just know he's going to force me to stir spells all afternoon. It's too much and everything's still too raw. I feel my eye's fill and my lower lip tremble. Quietly I cry "Al-".

"-and Newt the bitch said-" stopping mid sentence Al's shoulders stiffen and he whirls around to peer at me over his spectacles. Looking me up and down he said "Your crying. Why are you crying Itcy whith?" Al's voice is cold, menacing.

Not understanding his anger I try to control my voice "Al, please can you just-can we just-go easy right now?" Still analysing me over his spectacles he stands very still and says "What has happened now love?" Walking towards me slowly his hand reaches out to tip my chin up so he can peer down into my eyes and questions softly "Rachael?"

His rare tenderness undoes me and I warble "I screwed up Al-Trent-". Al's whole demeanor changes and he's back in demon mode. Throwing his hands up Al explodes "That fucking elf! If I had a dollar for every tear that prancing little prick has caused you I would be a considerably richer demon. What's he done? I swear to you I will tie him naked to my kitchen table and-"

"_Al no! _I hurt him. He didn't do anything!" I plead. The thought of Al going near Trent while he's alone terrifies me. I remember what he did when my soul was repairing itself and I'm still not entirely sure it was all done in my honor or if it was just a chance to have a go at an elf. Beaming Al said "Oooh what did you do love. Dock those ears again? Maybe a home circumcision?" "Al!" I shout.

Rolling his eyes and blowing out a breath in exasperation he bends down and picks me up by my knee's so that I fall over his shoulder. Screaming I smack his back "_Al! put me down!". _Walking to a love seat he sits and deposits me on his lap. I try to dive off but he bands an arm across my waist and holds me tight to him. Getting comfy Al said "Right, tell big Al what's worrying that pretty head of yours" Finally stilling I blow chunks of hair from my face and glare up at him, "Why do you care?"

Looking thoughtful for a minute Al said "Because a happy student is a good student and I need you good right now." Sighing when he still see's my glare he amends " And because your mine to annoy and no one else gets that privilege. I've kept you alive this long Rachael and I plan to keep you alive much, much longer. I'd like for you to be happy in that time." I search his eye's and I see he does care what happens to me in his own wired way and it warms me even though I know I'm his future investment.

Deflating under his arm I said "I let Trent kiss me the night you popped in on us but I stopped it. I didn't today." He's silent for a moment then says "You regret sleeping with him?" Shaking my head I said "We didn't have sex but other stuff…...I got mad after. Told him I couldn't keep doing this with him knowing he's marrying Ellasbeth." A lone tear slips down my cheek as I recall that last conversation.

Al's gloved hand wipes away the tear as he says softly " I may not know much about that elf being as sneaky as he is. But I do know that when he looks at you his face lights up like he's a dying man in a dessert and you're his oasis. He's a fool if he lets you slip through his fingers." Sniffling I can only manage a quiet thank you. We lapse into silence for a time as Al starts to rub soothing circles into my back. It's not sexual but done in a way that a father comforts a daughter.

I start to become drowsy and find myself falling onto Al's chest. He smells of burnt amber which I've come to relate to him and I oddly find it comforting now. Just as I'm about to fall asleep Al whispers "He won't marry that woman " Drowsily I ask "How do you know?" Stroking my hair, Al whispers close to my head "I just do. Now sleep Rachael." And with that he kisses the top of my head and I find myself falling to sleep in my demon mentors arms. It's a great comfort, even if it was an unexpected one.


	6. Chapter 6 - Let There Be Light

I do not own any of the characters in this story but they belong to the marvelous Kim Harrison. Thanks and enjoy x

* * *

Chapter 6 – Let There Be Light

Its 21:43pm as I drive through the city lit streets of Cincinnati which I can honestly say is a beautiful site to see. I would say it was even peaceful what with no traffic noise from the sound proof windows of my new Mini Cooper. Unfortunately Jenk's has taken it upon himself to provide tonight's theme tune for our run. You would have thought with all his modernization that the little guy would have seen the movie Rocky before but surprisingly no. I had come from Al's after my much needed nap only to find all the pixie's, Belle and a ginger Rex sitting on the couch watching reruns of the film. Now all I hear is the damn theme tune, Adriann! and the Eye of the Tiger that's usually sung by pixies swinging around Rex. Poor cat. I look to Jenk's in exasperation when he goes in for his 18th round of the theme tune, because that's all he knows and said "Would you shut up already!" Jenk's stops flying round in the passenger seat, looks at me very seriously and just says "No…._Dud de_ _derrrr, dud de derrrrr…..Hey!" _I sniker when the napkin I threw lands perfectly and drapes him like a miniature flying ghost. Falling to the chair he rolls until he's uncovered and glares daggers at me. Miffed he said "I was just trying to set the scene fairy fart! Get you in the mood for a bit of action you know! If Rocky had a pixie he wouldn't dare try to suffocate him with a big ass hanky!" I bob my tongue out, " If Rocky had a pixie each fight would last like ten seconds because everyone would just keep getting pixed." This he laughs at turning a sparkly shade of yellow "Yeah cool Huh?" Ignoring him I roll my eyes.

Turning my attention back to the road I ask "So you ready for tonight, all up with the plan?" Looking offended he sputters "Puh-lease! Am I ready? Its _you_ I'm worried about Rache. You have a way of deviating from any plan!" Now it's my turn to be offended "I do not! People always seem to get in the way and I end up having to save their turn blasted asses." "Yeah, yeah just don't let it be your ass tonight. I wasn't kiddin when I said Ivy threatened to pin me to the wall. Guh!" Shivering he moves to sit at my shoulder. "I go in first through the ventilation system, scope out from above and listen for anything dodgy. Once confirmed I move out back to the most secure exit and flash dust twice as an affirmative. You come in and we curve round the wall area till we find the best advantage shot, preferably from a height and whilst they're in the midst of things _Bang!_ Sleepy potion time! Tag and bag baby!"

I love working with Jenk's he makes even the most dire situation humorous and it's exactly what I need after this morning. _Please don't give up_ green eye's flash through my mind. Mentally shaking my head I say out loud "Yeah think this ones gonna be a breeze too. Gooderman didn't really seem to have much of an idea what was going on but hey, for four thousand bucks I'm not complaining." Nodding his agreement Jenk's said "Say it is a demon these clowns are summoning, think he would recognise you? I mean your quite chummy over there now right? Maybe he would just like let em go for free, no strings attached." I hadn't thought of that however there is no such thing as no strings attached to a demon. Making deals is what they live for. I think it makes their long existence bearable. Personally if I needed an infinite hobby I like to think I would have gone for something a little less extreme. And less murderous. I say as much to Jenk's.

"Imagine if its Al! Ha! wouldn't that be a shocker Rache." Jenks said. Shaking my head no "It's not him. He tells me every lesson all the summons and familiars he's collected that week. Knows it bugs me out. Anyway look were here."

The boating docks are all in darkness and it's difficult to make out a decent road to drive down. Rather than risk alerting our possible friends inside I park just near the entrance about thirty meters away but behind a large pick up crane. Turning off the engine I wait awhile to see if there was any disturbance from our arrival. When I'm confident there was none I turn to Jenks and say "You remember the plan. Go in, scope, come back out, dust. Got it?" Nodding with a little salute Jenks says "right o' Morgan. See you soon. And for the love of tink stick to the _plan_" That's my cue to roll down the window so he can dart out. When he disappears from sight I gingerly open my car door, clime out and close it as quietly as I can.

Wow its dark out here, windy too. Trying to blend into the shadows like Ivy taught me I glance around slowly to see anything amiss. It looks fine from where I'm standing. Just your typical creepy boating dock at night time and a couple of derelict looking warehouses. Goodermen's is the big one with Global Oceans wrote on the side and a metal frame stairwell running half way up one side to what I presume is a second floor. It's really quiet out here but for the wind. I start to get creeped out and need something to do. It usually takes Jenk's ten to fifteen minutes to do a full perimeter check so I figure I have time to scope out the main exits. Yeah I know deviating from the plan but only a smidge.

Walking forwards still covered by the shadows my feet make no sound. Another trick Ivy taught me. I'm just about half way to the warehouse when the door connected to the metal stairway bangs open and a hysterical young woman comes staggering down the stairs. I just about piss my pants not expecting it but manage to freeze myself. The woman looks around the age of nineteen, maybe twenty-one and has long brown disheveled hair. She's gripping her chest and I realize her blouse is torn down the front and there's a little blood on her hands. She's crying like she's about to die. The protector in me comes out and I step from the shadows startling the poor thing into screaming and holding her hands over her head. Panicked that someone will hear I whisper fiercely "Hey. Hey! I'm not going to hurt you I promise. I'm here to help you. My names Rachael Morgan and-"

Her head snaps up and wide eyes take me in "Rachael Morgan? Oh thank you God! I'm so scared. Please help me they're trying to kill us. My friend-my friend Charlotte's still in there. Please you need to get her I think they want a sacrifice-" She breaks off holding her hands to her mouth and crying so hard I think she will pass out. Grabbing her shoulders I give her a little shake and ask "What's your name?" She snaps out of it a little and answers between sniffles "Josie. Josie Perrie" Giving a smile I don't feel I say "Ok Josie I need you to tell me exactly what's going on in there and how many people there are. Can you do that?" Nodding she whimpers "It was just meant to be fun. We met the guys at the strip and they told us they could do demon magic. Invited us along so we came once or twice but this time…..this time they tried to…to…." Nodding encouragingly I soothe "Ok Josie that's good. Real good. Can you tell me how many there are? Are they all human?" It's the last I'm worried about.

Looking forlorn for a minute she answers "There's four. Yeah four. All human." Feeling a wash of relief I think _great this should go over nicely. _Grabbing Josie's elbow I steer her towards my car and unlock the door where I lower her into my seat. She looks like she's going into shock. Putting a hand on her shoulder I said "Josie? _Josie._ Ok look at me. Your going to stay here and get warm. Do not move from this car do you understand?" At her nod I continue "I'm going in there to get your friend and help my partner out. Do not move even if the noises you hear scare you ok? Do that for me?" She just nods again, eyes far away. I feel for her, she's so young. This girl will need counselling after this thanks to some jackass, warlock wanna be boys.

I start walking back to the stairwell Josie came from but keep my feet silent. Taking out my splat gun I hold it up in front of me as I walk up the stairs. Pausing near the open doorway I look back to see if Josie's gone wandering but am relieved to see nothing but darkness and old storage crates. Carefully edging round the door frame I jump round the side, splat gun in front but nothings there. Slowly making my way down the pitch black inner corridor I try to keep my breathing even and whisper harshly "Jenk's!" I get no reply. Carrying on I come to a corner and repeat with the same cautiousness I did at the front. Nothing down this corridor either. It's too silent. "Jenk's!" I whisper more scared now. He should be answering. Why isn't he answering?

I keep walking and nearly lose my footing when I come to an unexpected stair well. _Shit its dark in here! _Need to keep moving though, this is a one way corridor so it leads to something. I make it to the bottom without breaking a leg, splat gun still in front. The floors solid beneath my feet. Concrete I think. I can just make out some darker shapes in front, I think theses are more storage crates. Just then the door hinges back out front make a god awful screech and bang closed so hard it reverberates throughout the building. I scream and jump back into one of the dark objects smacking my hip painfully. Definitely something wooden.

That the door echoed through this section means it's a big room with a high ceiling, probably the main warehouse. I'm really worried about Jenk's, he's still not appeared. Breathing heavier now from fear I walk a little backwards and to the side in the hopes of finding a wall the lean against. A wall at your back is better than open space.

Suddenly there's a massive hum like a generator starting up and the room fills with blinding light. Each section of the ceiling is illuminated as lights turn on one by one with pinging noises. My breath hitches as I panic becoming temporarily blind from being in the dark so long. _I need to find that wall, must get my back covered I'm a sitting duck! _Shuffling backwards quickly grit scrapes beneath my boots and my hands shake. Just then something very solid knocks into my hands and my splat gun goes flying. The next thing I know there's a steel band around my waist crushing me to a solid surface and cool breath at my ear. Something, a man I think, breathes my scent in and whispers seductively "Miss Morgan. How nice of you to finally join us. We've all been waiting on you." I know that voice. Fucking hell its Rynn Cormell.


	7. Chapter 7 - End of The Show

All the characters mentioned in this fanfic are not my own but belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison. Enjoy! x

* * *

Chapter 7 – End of The Show

My blood freezes in my vein's as does my breath in my lungs. _What the hell is he doing here!_ Usually in this position I would throw my head back and smack my opponent in the face but as it is, this is Rynn Cormell behind me. His arm tightens around my waist painfully as though he knows my thoughts. If he wanted to he could break me in half with that arm. So why hasn't he? And what the hell is he doing here? _Don't panic Rache, take a breath assess your situation. _Trying to find the nearest line I find one about a mile from here. Any magic would be weak however due to the sea salt around the docks. My eye's have adjusted to the light and I can see we are in fact in the main warehouse. Those wooden crates litter the room's perimeter but the actual floor area is dusty concrete and clear. Large chains hang from the metal rafters and wicked looking hooks dangle from their ends. I gulp trying to control my fear. I can't excite him anymore than he probably already is. Inhaling again Rynn whispers "Too late for that Rachael. So responsive…...how Ivy and Kisten didn't have you right away I will never know."

Stiffening in his arms I grit "What the hell is this Cormell, declaration of love? Get the hell off me or I'm gonna kill you dead three times." If only my body could back up those words. Chuckling, his arm loosens slightly but a hand reaches round to trail a cold finger down my cheek "Love? No. But a declaration…I suppose it is. I will declare sweet Rachael that you have finally bought me to my wits end. In effect leading us to this moment in time" Not liking the way he said that I stiffen again. _The vamps gone crazy! _my logical Rachael screams. I start to spindle as much energy as my chi can hold.

Confused, scared and pissed off I hiss "What the hell are you talking about? Let me go now or I swear to all tha-" His arms release me and I whirl around to see his arms spread out to the side in an innocent gesture and his face relaxed but for the excitement in his eye's. Bracing my feet apart I take on a fighting stance ready for any surprises. It's just me and him in here. Still eerily quiet. I have a sudden thought that strikes me cold. "What did you do with Jenk's?" When he doesn't answer I scream _"What did you do you piece of shit!" _

Face blank of emotion, eye's studying me he say's quietly "Master Jenk's is well. Just taking a much needed nap." Furious that he would dare touch the pixie I said "If you've so much as hurt a speck of dust on him there's nothing in this world that will save you Cormell." One side of his mouth lifts "So responsive." He whispers as though to himself but his glee is soon replaced with a look of regret. It makes me edgy. Out loud Rynn said "Do you know why you're here Rachael? No?" Nodding when I just glare back he starts to walk a little circular pace and continues , " I would like for you to believe when I say that I will not enjoy tonight. It is with a deepest regret that it should play out at all."

I really don't like what his words seem to imply but I listen because I still have no idea what's going on. Where are the four warlock wanna be's and this Charlotte lady? Confusion isn't the word for it. I was in control just moments ago and now I'm in the dark and I don't like it. One. Little. Bit.

Rynn's still talking "I had hoped that you and Ivy would have formed some kind of blood balance by now but I see that's not changed, nor do I think it will. I have given Ivy much more leniency than I would any of my other cast. Is it wrong for a man in my position to show favoritism? Yes. But with her I find I always perform the opposite." He looks up with a small smile as though laughing at his own weakness. Waiting for the catch here I said "If you wanted to confess your sins to a girl Cormell I gotta say there's easier ways than this."

Now standing still he faces me with arms folded behind his back. "Patience Rachael. You're a smart woman. I would like for you to hear the why's of what I do before tonight's plans unfold." Once he see's I'm listening again he continues, "I have worked hard to achieve a better way of living for my people and they have become loyal in the process. They look to me for safety, assurance that the old way's of being hunted and enslaved shall never resurface. I find myself somewhat humbled yet wholly responsible for their lives. You can see why any threat, no matter how small, would cause me great concern?"

I think I see where he's heading. More confident now I spit out "I am no threat to you or yours Cormell. I love Ivy and would never do anything to harm her, _big or small_." Rynn cocks his head and stares down at me. Taking a deep breath he said "But you already have Rachael." What? Looking up he shouts out into the space behind "Bring them!" With a feeling of dread I turn to the main floor.

A door I didn't notice in the far left opens and out walks a male vampire, clad in head to toe military black. No obvious weapons that I can see. He stand's to the side and holds the door open. The sound of heavy metal wheels rolling against a gritted floor comes from within the now open doorway along with the footfalls of a large number of bodies. Shuffling backwards trying to get that wall against my back again I hiss at Rynn, "What did you do?" Ignoring my movements he stands proud facing the room and simply say's "What you both drove me to."

_What the fuck does that mean! _Oh god I don't wanna know what's coming through that door. Want to look away but force myself not to. The approaching noises get louder and two more vampires enter the room. Again both in military black, both expressionless. A commotion at the door brings my attention back. A fourth vampire rolls in a chrome lab table that's propped upright and attached to the table is struggling Ivy. Running forward I scream, "_Ivy!_" But the two vampires that walked in before move with a speed too fast for the human eye and I'm suddenly held between fleshy vices.

Kicking down into the vamp on my lefts calf I try to break bone but he remains blank staring straight ahead. I kindle my line energy and blast him with a push back spell and he goes flying into one of the many wooden crates. I do the same with the vamp at my right. Now free I charge forward only to be slammed down on the floor where my breath leaves me on a whoosh. Strong arms pick me up then band around me only to crush to the point I think I might pass out. With the little breath I have I left I mumble the curse that will fry this asshole behind but before I can finish a hand reaches round to hold my jaw and squeezes so that I can't talk.

Rynn walks into my line of sight shaking his head, hands behind his back. He warns "I wouldn't. Look at them Rachael, do you want them to hurt?" He said _them._ Looking away from Rynn and back to Ivy I see that a second lab table has appeared but this one holds a hysterical Nina. Frantic now I scream "What are you doing to them you bastard!" Rynn walk's over to the lab tables and picks up a remote control of some kind from Nina's. Holding it up he says "This Rachael, is a control for the adjustments on these tables you see here. If you look closely you will see that surrounding Ivy and Nina both, are some tiny pressure valves. Each one of these valves holds a thick needle and is placed a centimetre from their major blood pressure points. If I were to press this button here the needle would move down and slice into their flesh thereby causing an outpour of much needed blood. Do you understand?"

Shaking with fury I look to Ivy and see the tiny pieces of equipment dotted around her lithe frame. She has a gag in her mouth but staring into her eye's I see she's terrified and can't help but think this is the first she's heard of Rynn's toys too. Glaring at Rynn I whisper "You bastard. You goddamn bastard." Looking hurt he said "This is why I wanted you to hear me out. I didn't want this Rachael but I have to do it now. I could have left you both alone after our discussion of Felix but then when Ivy ran with Nina….It was too much defiance." Turning to Ivy now he say's "I was happy to let you do things at your own pace love but you ran. Such a bold act of rebelliousness, what did you think would happen?"

Finding my voice I plead "This is my fault Cormell not hers! I didn't want her but she found Nina. It wasn't safe for her, she _had_ to run! Please don't hurt her!" Not looking at me but holding a hand up in a gesture of silence Rynn gazes regretfully at Ivy. "I understand all too well what she say's love. But with the leeway I granted you, your continuous refusal to comply and now this? I'm sorry Ivy but it cannot go unpunished. To do so would show a weakness and I cannot allow that." Eye's never leaving Ivy's face he calls out "Josie. Come."

My mouth hangs open as the now neat and less bloody Josie walks through the door in 6 inch stilettos, tight red dress and an all too satisfied grin on her icily perfect face. The scent of red wood hits me and I'm shocked to realise she's a witch. _What in the turn?_ She must have used an identity concealing charm and a powerful one at that. She feels nearly as good as me. This isn't right. My worry notches up tenfold. As Josie comes forward I notice she's carrying something in her cupped hands whilst a thick silver band dangles on her wrist. I don't like the look of it.

Rynn holds his hands out as she comes closer and my whole world just about falls out the bottom of me when I see her hand him an unconscious Jenk's. His little form so pale and wilting, I know that he wasn't put to sleep but knocked out and I can't bear to think how.

Rynns speaking "Rachael? _Rachael? _Oh good, lost you for a moment then. As I was saying you've met Josie here. In a moment my guards are going to release you and you are going to place this band around wrist. If you fail to do this I will detonate the vales at Ivy and Nina's necks. Do you understand me?"

Place a silver band around my wrist? Iv'e done this before, recognise the etchings in silver and I bet I could even tell you the weight. It's a slaver. Once worn it takes all will and power from the wearer. Instinctively I start to shake and try to back up but the guards don't allow it. "No. I won't. You can't make me do that. I won't do that, not again!" I shout in blind panic. I'm suddenly back in a cell with HAPA holding me prisoner. Looking mournful Rhynn hands Jenk's to a waiting vampire and then presses a button on the control. A whirling noise comes from the tables and Ivy and Nina start to scream into their gags. The needles at their necks start to peirce skin and I can see blood seep.

Everything is suddenly placed into slow motion. I see my friends about to die in front of me. Jenk's lies possibly dying within some strangers hands. Cormell stands proud but sad with seven other vampires behind us, waiting for his every command. And Josie is off to one side staring at Nina and Ivy with a sick anticipation in her eye's. It is then I realise that no help is coming. That this is happening and I'm on my own. I can either let the women in front of me die and see what happens after or I can play good and do as they want. Using magic isn't an option, he will just kill them faster that way.

Coming to a decision I shout _"Ok! I'll do it!". _Rynn presses something and the needles stop. Turning to me he said "Good Rachael. Good. Now please, put the silver on." Josie walks over to me then, disappointment written all over her face. My hand shakes when I raise it but Josie roughly grabs the wrist and forces the band to my forearm. Holding both hands on the band I feel her tap a line as she whispers _"Coercet potentiam tuam carnes tuas intra carcerem!" _I suck in a painful breath as I feel an invisible force wrap around my body and seal itself to my soul. The lines are gone as is my second sight. I'm magically blind.

Muffled screams reach my ears and I look up to see Ivy struggling furiously against her binds. I try to tell her its ok but how do you do that when you don't believe it yourself? Rynn walks forwards, still smiling sadly "Thank you Rachael. It would have grieved me to kill Ivy but were getting off track aren't we? I said earlier that I would eliminate any threat to my people. I suppose tonight is how you say…..killing two birds with one stone?" Confused I said "I did what you wanted, let them go. Now."

Rynn said "I can't do that Rachael, Ivy needs to be punished. As for you? You are the threat I cannot allow to exist." Shaking my head angrily I back up with hands raised and scream "I did what you wanted, I'm no threat. Let us go, _please_!" "Your very existence is a threat. You, a demon, are allied with the Elve's and I will not permit them to rise above us. We must remain at the top of the food chain. I'm sorry that it comes to this but your one sacrifice will save the lives of _millions!_"

He grabs me then and flings me into the middle of the room where I crumple to the floor. Dazed from the impact I vaguely hear him say "It will hurt for only a moment. I'm sorry that this method had to be chose but I couldn't risk your death being traced back to us. I truly am sorry for what you suffer but know that your death shall be honored by all vampire, Rachael Marianna Morgan."

My wrist isn't working properly, it keeps collapsing beneath my weight as I try to sit up. Distantly I see four males walking to me with long stick like objects. They smell.…human? _Smack! _I'm struck in the head so hard I fly backwards_. Smack! _I scream out as I feel my ribs break. _Smack!_ I roll trying to hold my crushed arm. I can hear someone screaming along with me, screaming my name but I can't focus. It's too much pain. _Smack! _My right knee's crushed_. Smack!_ My battered arm finally breaks.

The hits keep coming and I float in a state of numbness, mind in shock. What's happening to me? I'm cold. I can't feel my body. I want to go home, this shouldn't be happening. Why is this happening to me? Like my mind is protecting me from what is happening it starts to give flashes of random moments from my life. Flash…..me and Robbie running in the garden, dad jumping from behind a bush.

Flash….A birthday at fifteen and me glancing to an empty space at the table.

Flash…..Graduating IRS, my mom cheering me on.

Flash…..Shaking hands with Ivy for the first time.

Flash…...Stroking Jenk's as he falls to sleep.

Flash…..Staring at Trent in a dark Limo as I wear he fiancé's dress.

Flash….Al making me cheese on toast

Flash…my Mom and Donald smiling at one another.

Flash….Trent stroking my face and telling me he doesn't have to be drunk to kiss me and then he does. The image slows, lingers. I feel warmth...

Then nothing. I pause, no breath, no sight, no sound…..and then I let go and all I know is peace.

* * *

From high above, through dimensions that no living being could possibly imagine to reach, nine pairs of eyes watch as Rachael Marianna Morgan drew her last breath. Looking to one another, no words are spoken but a signal nod from the being seated within the middle of their sanctum is enough. It has begun.

* * *

Coercet potentiam tuam carnem tuam carcerem = Imprison thine power within thine flesh prison.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lie to Me

**None of the characters here belong to me but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Hi Guys! Writing from Trent's point of view was much more difficult than I expected. It was very hard to try and write from his perspective whilst keeping his personality impassionate and logical yet completely devastated and heart broken. I hope I have made him into something you yourself's imagine when thinking of Trent after he hears of Rachael's death. Please I would love some feed back to improve in case I got it completely wrong =/. Thanks for reading and enjoy! x **

* * *

Chapter 8 – Lie to Me

**TPOV - **09:28am The next day.

Yellow and Grey. In my opinion it doesn't go. Why would you put a butter yellow tie with a light grey suit? Just doesn't match. Perhaps he dressed in the dark. Then again I suppose his shoe's make up for the atrocity of his colour scheme. I wonder if I have time to grab a pair after this or perhaps get Dana….oh wait, he's looking at me, I'm meant to answer something here. Clearing my throat I rumble out "Apologies Frank could you repeat the last, it went straight over my head." Nice one Kalamack I mentally high five myself. Iv'e been here since seven in the morning talking over new policies to put in place for when there's particularly heavy rainfall and my developments flood. My hydrogeologist's have been nattering around all month trying to find solutions that the Environmental Agency will approve. Apparently they're a bit tetchy with the idea of me shoving the water load into my neighbors lakes. Something about fish and oxygen.

Discreetly covering a yawn behind a fist, I try to listen to Frank's presentation…..and fail. Any other day I would be good at this. Pride myself on it in fact. Today however I walked into the world a different man than the one I was yesterday. I learnt the hard way that a broken heart will do that. It leaches the colour from all that is seen. Mutes sounds though they are heard. Yet the only colours that haunt me are fiery reds and emerald green. The only noise a laugh full of life and breathy sighs whispered between lovers.

_Gah, listen to yourself Kalamack, you speak as though the world has ended. _Yet it feels like it slowly is. Each day I feel less in control of my life as it unfolds around me. Rachael denying me yesterday…I have never felt such raw pain and longing as I did in those moments, staring at her tears. Tears that_ I _caused. I promised myself I would never cause her such pain again. I need to call her, Tonight. In fact forget it, I'll do it after this damn meeting. We can go riding…No. Too fresh after yesterday….perhaps Joe's?

"Mr Kalamack? Mr Kalamack Sir?" Startled from my myriad thoughts I notice everyone in the room watching me with troubles expressions. Gina my secretary leans in front of me with a reassuring smile. "Forgive me Mr Kalamack, but your head of security has returned. He awaits you in the main conference room. He seemed rather distressed." Her pixie like face scrunches up at the last.

_Quen's here? Why_? Gut clenching with dread I push up from my chair and vaguely hear myself give apologies to my team as I walk from the would be only one reason for Quen to be distracted from his orders of managing Lucy and Ray's Care. Something's happened to my girls. I just know it. Pain awoke me last night as though a blade were shoved through my heart. I have been on edge since, unable to focus. Rushing to the conference room whilst trying to maintain an air of professionalism I round a corner and see Quen.

The main conference room consists of four glass panel walls and in the center stands a crystalline glass table that seats twenty. The chairs are black as is the plasma screen at the front. Quen stares to it though it is switched off. His expression is bleak, lost. _Please Goddess no. I cannot go through this again._

Reaching the glass doors I push them open and stand with my arms braced against their arches. My gaze searches out Quen's when I whisper "Tell me. What has happened to them?"

For a long moment he just stares, a small frown between his brows. "Them. Sa'han?" Moving forward angry now, the doors close shut behind me, I hiss "My daughters Quen! What has _happened_?" Comprehension dawns on his face, smoothing out the usual rugged pocks marks of his skin. Holding up a hand as though to pacify me he soothes "They are well Sa'han. Whole and healthy. They remain in the City with Ellasbeth at one of our Penthouses." Quen would not lie. Relief washes through me, releases muscles I had not realized were tensed. Releasing a breath that holds all the pent up fear of a father, I wipe a shaky hand down my face. Finally composed I walk up to Quen and grasp one of his hands in a firm shake whilst the other reaches round his back to pull him to me in the universal show of shared friendship between men. He returns the gesture but it feels different somehow…."Not that I'm disappointed but by the Goddess Quen, what are you doing here? I'd not expected you for another month."

Leaning back my smile slips when I see that the bleak, haunted look has not left his eyes. Worried for his health I grip his shoulder and shake him "Quen! What is it man?" Covering my hand at his shoulder with his own, he pulls it away. "Sa'han…..have you not watched the news this morning?"

It is my turn to become confused. "The News? No. What of it?" Looking sick and closing his eye's Quen whispers "Sa'han. I think you should sit." Angry that he continues to refuse giving me a straight answer I threaten quietly "So help me Quen if you do not tell me the meaning of this right now….." "_Sit_" He pleads. I give one sharp shake of my head , gritting "No. Tell me_. Now_" .

Defeated Quen looks to the floor then walk's to a side table where he picks up a remote. Still staring down he pauses and I just barely hear him whisper the words "I am sorry Trent."

Jumping I stare towards the now active plasma screen. It's playing the News. Flashes with clips of what appears to be a warehouse showing Forensics and IRS vans outside. It's not my building. A female reporter is in the corner staring outwards. "The actual method of bodily harm is still in question but from what Forensics have gathered it appears to be inflicted with heavy objects of some sort. Rachael Morgan showed sever damaged to all limbs and internal injuries have been described as beyond fatal…"

Dragging my gaze from the screen I glare at Quen and fling my hand upwards "What is this?" He's refusing to answer again. I grind my teeth and look back to the screen. "Time of death has been announced at 22:17 hours last night. Rachael Morgan's body was found by local fishermen, Andrew Hame's when he happened across the open doors of Global Ocean's building. The IRS hav…"

My breath stops, blood pounds in my ears. I try to make sense of the words I just heard. Body Found….. Time of death….. Rachael Morgan…..body found…Death. Rachael.… No. _No_. It's a lie. Like last time she faked her own death. Why didn't she tell me? I would have kept her secret…..

I can't breathe. My eye's seek out Quen to find him standing beside me, a look of agony on his scarred face. Swallowing, I beg, "Qu…..Quen. It's not true…." When he doesn't answer I have to clutch my stomach with one arm as pain rips through me. Scared and furious I point an accusing finger to the screen and yell "_Tell me that is not true Quen!" _No answer but his eyes pity._ "Quen!" _ I can't draw breath, it with anguish and fury I scream_ "Lie to me! Goddamn you man just Lie. To. Me!" _Mouth stretched tight on a silent grimace and eye's burning with unshed tears I wait for the lie_…God, Goddess please let it be a lie…_

With a minute shake of his head, Quen whispers mournfully "She is gone, Sa'han". Whirling away from those eye's I drag my hands through my hair as I double over trying to draw breath. Shakily standing straight, my back bowed, face to the ceiling, I scream my rage. Spent, I stagger to the wall for support, brace clenched fists against smooth glass and rest my head between them. _She can't be….Not her…Wont believe it…_

Fumbling in my pants pocket with trembling hands, I pull out my phone. I call her number, breath held…..the line no longer exists. Roaring in anger I slam a fist into the wall. _Not enough, _I do it again. _I won't believe it. Not until I see her…_

One sane thought enters my mind and I scroll down the address book to find my media contact. "Mr Kalamack! What a surprise! Not hear-." In a stoney voice I said "Where is Rachael Morgan's body held?"….. _I won't believe it. Not her. _"Well, err that's, that would be um City Hospital but Sir they have her in a private mor-." I press disconnect before he can finish that sentence. _Not her. Wont believe it. Need to see her face for myself._

Turning around and heading for the door I hear Quen call out to me but I can't deal with him right now. I ignore several others as they try to stop me on the way to the garages. I don't care. I need to do this. _Can't be her…_

In the garage I hear Quen's feet running to catch up so I run too. Unlocking my car I jump inside, slam the door and peel out the car lot. Quen's shouts echo behind me.

* * *

The vultures are already outside the City Hospital doors. Competing for the biggest scoop of gossip to put in the papers. They say there's a special place in hell for people like them. I hope so. Picking up the identity concealing charm I made for _her. _I get out the car, walk straight past the press and continue on through. No one pays me any heed for as soon as they look my way their gaze is deterred to somewhere else. I pray for their sake's they don't recognize me for if they try to get in my way there is no power on this earth that will save them.

I walk down corridors that my money bought. Hear the clack of my shoes on the cold floor, a noise I once would have related to wealth. Now the clack is just another step closer to something that will either kill me or end my suffering. _Please Goddess…..let it not be true._

Coming to an elevator I take it down to the bottom floor. It's silent here but the air is heavy. I start to walk down the vast corridor in front. I see the door I need. My breathing gets heavier and my body trembles. Silent tears fall down my cheeks. Reaching the door I push. _Please….._

I walk through but keep my eyes to floor, too scared to look up. It's freezing, my breath can be seen on the air. Turning I close the door with a soft click. Still facing away from the room I lean my head against the door. Can't turn around. It will become real . A sob escapes me but I swallow it back. I'm not done yet. Slowly turning my head, out my peripheral vision there's a table with a lump atop it resembling a body. Squeezing my eyes shut I plead one last time "Please. Please God…"

Finally turning I stand, breathing harshly and stare at the table. There's a distinctly female figure beneath a white cloth. On shaky legs I walk forwards, the tears stream now and as though in slow motion I see my hand reach out and grab the end of the cloth. It pulls backwards and I fall to my knee's dying inside. "God please _no!_ …no!" I rock back and forth, my face in my hands and cry.

My Rachael, my beautiful red, lies up there. She's gone. It's not fair. Not time yet, I just found wasn't supposed to happen! We were meant to fall in love, conquer the world! She was mine and I loved her. Goddess how I _love_ her. Out loud to my goddess I beg "Please you can take all that you have already took three times over but give me this!" No one replies.

Shakily I stand again and brace my hands against the table as I stare down into her face. She's white yet beautiful but there's a gash in her left cheek. Someone hit my love? Crying harder I place my hands on either side of her porcelain face and lean down to press my lips against hers. "Rachael….please wake up…..please, I will be a better man just come back to me…" I kiss her again but she's frozen beneath me. I cry into her neck cradling her head to me.

I don't know how long I stayed in that room but the last sane memories I have were of arms banding around my crouched form on the floor and the familiar scent of Quen.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Hardships of Parents

None of the characters within this fanfic belong to me but the amazing Kim Harrison.

Quick update I know but its addictive. The below is Quen's point of view as he tries to piece Trent together shortly after the scene in the morgue. Again, please any review's would be very much appreciated to see what you guy's are thinking. Its very easy to write in cheesy or predictive patterns! Thanks and enjoy x

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Hardships of Parents

**QPOV**

Is it wrong to drug a man who you love as a son? Staring down into the cup of coffee I weigh my morals against my protective nature. It would be done with love of course. Just one little pill and he could sleep and be at peace for a time. It's all I have to offer him at the moment and when tomorrow comes I will deal with it then too. When he was just a boy coming to grips with the loss of two parents I would do all to distract him from reality. Play sport with him, ride with him, teach him the tricks of spies whilst pointing out faults in the latest action films. The last worked particularly well but can't say I appreciate his enthusiasm for it nowadays. I can do none of those things now. He's a grown man and knows his own mind, his own wounds but he is so thick skulled! That would he just ask for help once.

He would be furious if he knew what I planned but I'm a selfish man and can't bear to look at him, not while he's broken. Is that what I looked like when my love died months back? Like the sun had set and the skies would be ever dark. What was it I did the day it happened? It's a blur really and something not to dwell on, keeps me sane that way. A vivid memory however, is of Trenton holding me back as I raged within that office, the office that I have not entered since nor will I ever again.

Goddess…. when I entered that morgue earlier I felt as though I had been punched in the stomach …..standing helpless to the pain my son suffered crouched to the floor like a kicked dog holding onto her limp hand as though to tell her she wasn't alone. I have not heard him cry so hard since his mother died so I did to him now what I did back then, held him to me as much as he would allow. After a time I realized he was using magic through their touched hands, when I questioned it, he told me she didn't like the cold, he was warming her.

I finally got him to leave but he left not as my Trenton but a shadow of his former self with dead eyes that showed hints of madness. I know this because I have seen it in my eyes too yet the only thing that keeps the madness at bay is the small angel who smiles at me every morning with my loves eyes. Because of my angel I go on and each day I see her I see my love there too staring at me and I can tell myself that she is not gone but she lives on through the tiny gift she left me. It will be so for him too but he will never see his love again.

I pray that our little Lucy brings him back to us for It will truly break me should I lose my Ceri and my son, because that is what he is, in such a short time.

Shaking myself out of such morose thoughts I put all my efforts into piecing back Trenton which means I cannot drug him. He's not a child anymore and I must allow him to face the reality with no distractions. The sooner he does the sooner he will mend and though he will never be whole again he will be alive and healthy and for now that is enough.

Taking the coffee with me I enter the room where I left him in front of a fire. He's not moved but remains in the exact position he took up on entering. Slouched in an armchair, shirt untucked and tie pulled askew. Hair stands in chunks atop his head as though he's been pulling it for a time. It's his face that stops me though, it's no longer broken but harsh and cold with the promise of death in his eyes, eyes that flicker in the fire light as though a thousand thoughts are passing through his mind. _This is good, it means he feels something_.

Placing the coffee on a table by the arm of the chair I sit opposite him and wait until he is ready to talk. I jump slightly at Trent's hoarse voice "It was murder, wasn't it?"

Sitting straighter in my chair I lean forwards with my hands clasped between my knees'. "Yes , it was murder" Not looking at me but his eye s move to my general direction "Tell me".

Taking a deep breath I begin the speech I have been rehearsing to prevent sending him into further turmoil. "Rachael took a case for a Jeff Gooderman whom believed there to be amateur witches practicing demonology each night on his property. She was offered four thousand for the run and took Jenks with her too. Master Jenk's is currently in intensive care suffering from a blow to the head, he has yet to wake up and fatality has been proposed at fifty-six percent. I went ahead and approved our medical team to care for him. Details become sketchy from then on but forensic evidence shows signs of a struggle at least ten minutes prior to her…..to her death, Sa'han. The method of death however is still in question but at present is placed down to grievous bodily harm. She… " I choke on the words, at a loss for how to tell him what I know he wants to hear. Trent fists the arms of the chair "_Finish it."_

I keep my feelings distant and remain to facts "Her legs were broken beyond repair as were her arms. Eight ribs were shattered to the point they impaled her right lung which under normal circumstances would have killed her from internal suffocation. Her genetics didn't allow it. A blow to the head opened her left cheek and caused major swelling to the brain, doctors say at this point she would have been drifting throughout consciousness. They believe she would have lived for a while afterwards but whoever did this wanted Rachael gone. There are five stab wounds within her abdomen. She would have died not long after. Trent…"

Diving from the chair he picks it up and throws it against the wall where it crashes and splinters. Breathing hard he runs his finger though disheveled hair "Do we have a name?" Shaking my head in negation I stand and place my hand on his shoulder. He shakes beneath my palm brimming with a fury I share.

I feel anger at the injustice of such a beautiful soul having been extinguished. Though she was a woman of many faults she was pure and kind of spirit who drew people to her with an inner radiance that is rare to find in these times. I owe her my life, for the woman she gave me to love even if it was for such a short time and in turn the daughter whom is my world.

This wasn't supposed to happen, in my mind I had planned for her to save Trent from his loneliness, to bring back the man I know he could be and together they would have helped flourish the Elf and Demon bonds. He was never going to marry Ellasbeth though he didn't know it at the time but I'm sure he realises that now.

"We will find those responsible Sa'han. This I promise you. I have men searching for this Jeff Gooderman but he seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth. The vampire too, Miss Ivy has not been seen though at the moment I'm placing that down to her grief." Staring at his hands Trent nods "She wouldn't hurt Rachael. Whoever did this is either in for political gain or they are fascists against Demon kind. I want you to monitor HAPA, the IRS, Rynn Cormell, the Coven and any other being, dead or alive, that had a bad word against her."

I hadn't finished my speech earlier when he exploded but he needs to know, "Sa'han there's more. Rachael had a slaver on her arm, it had been activated."

Snapping his head in my direction his eyes blaze and that madness surfaces ever so slightly. Arms at his side his fists clench and unclench whilst his jaw works, lips tight. "Do we have a tracer to whoever cast it?"

Placing my hands behind my back I shake my head regretfully "No Sa'han. Whoever cast it has a unique gift in concealing charms. No DNA but Rachael and Jenks' was picked up from the site so any leads there are dead. The person who planned this is experienced and used the same methods as we would ."

I'm ashamed that I have nothing to offer him but the lack of evidence is so minimal it's all I have. That doesn't mean to say I haven't used every resource within our reach. I currently have men watching the hospital, the warehouse, the church and every organisation Trent mentioned. Phone lines have been tapped as have internet searches. At the first mention that reveals any connection to Rachael's death that person will be bought in and I will deal with them how I see fit.

"I'm sorry Sa'han but it's still early. We will find who did this and when we do….." Trent gives a quick nod "I want them in a room. _Alone_. I will have my vengeance for this, it's all I have to offer her now."

The last is whispered with a bowed head and I place a hand to his shoulder in a show of shared pain and the need for revenge when our loved ones are taken too soon, too unfairly. "I will follow any and all decisions you make Sa'han so long as our girls remain safe in those decisions. Too much innocent blood has been spilt."

"Oh I don't know about that _Elf. _In fact I think these walls could use a little blood. Care to rectify that?"

We both whirl around to the scathing snarl that comes from a dark corner of the room only to see Algaliarept, his shoulders hunched and breathing harsh with the look of death in his red goat slitted eye's, the fire light flickering across his large form placing him half in shadow. One hand loosely holds an encrusted axe and the tang of burnt amber saturates the room like a living presence_. _How had we not noticed this?

_May the Goddess help us._


	10. Chapter 10 - Elf Targets

**Thank you to all of you who commented on my last few chapters, it's really helped me to continue writing this. Hope you enjoy this next post! x**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Elf Targets

**APOV**

_Ah so I was right_. These dirty little elves do know something on my Itchy Witches whereabouts because judging by their expressions they'd been expecting this. Well I have a whole lot of surprises they won't be expecting, the bloody kind where I'll dish them out first and ask questions later. Obviously they still need to be able to talk but not to worry I'm a demon of many talents in the torture forte. I haven't felt my witch in nearly sixteen hours which means she has either hid under some rock again with a ridiculous piece of silver or the other alternative which I'm not quite ready to ponder yet. But one thing I'm certain of is that the blond pointy eared fuck in front of me has something do with it.

I call this game… Elf Targets.

Bringing a viscous half mad smile to my face my arm flings forward releasing a wad of raw energy straight at the Elves' who duck at the last minute and throw up a circle and stand with the older scarred one in front and the blond fuck protectively behind. _Amateurs!_ Had that my witch been here this would have been a problem, as it is this pathetic circle is like paper. I won't let them know that though…..yet.

"_Ha!_ Trenton Alyoisious Kalamack, always behind a man aren't you! I knew your face was too pretty….come out here little elf…" I beckon him with my hand and to my absolute amusement he just glares more but hats off to the man for his feet move forwards. The scarred one band's an arm around blondies waist to keep him there then turns his attention back to Moi.

"Be gone Demon. There is nothing for you here." I throw my head back and laugh maddeningly only to cut it off and focus wholly on the Elf, serious now. "You think so? I'm missing something that belongs to me and I want. It. _Bac_k!"

This time when I throw out raw energy it's a hundred times more concentrated and is aimed with intent. I have the fortune of demon eyesight so watch my brilliance play out as though in slow motion…..Two Elf faces at first confused then fearful as a ball of what can only be described as green electricity flies their way. Two separate arms fly up to intercept it but little too late for the ball crashes into the circle, flashes gold once only to give way to ugly green cracks that splinter throughout the dome like structure. And it's gone…...that maddening grin lifts my lips again.

Not giving them chance to recover I throw energy at their feet, forcing them to jump or lose their legs. _Their quite good at this game_. I accidentally…well not so accidentally…..aim a ball at the older Elf's chest who flies backwards into a lovely table where he falls unconscious. Shame….for the table I mean.

Meanwhile Trenton's running craftily along a couch and looks up fearful for his protector "_Quen!"_

"Oh don't worry sweets you can still get behind him later in the bedroom." Snarling I throw enough energy to blow up the couch beneath his nimble feet causing him to jump back hit the floor and roll beneath a low coffee table.

He pops up on the other side messy and pissed only to fling his own arm out with a killing curse. _Damn you Rachael Morgan and your overly sharing tendencies!_ Luckily for me I've had five thousand years worth of curses thrown my way so I have just enough time to throw up a reversal curse flinging the energy back to him. Damn the elf but he ducked.

Fuck this. I throw rapid shots of energy forcing blondie to jump around like he has fire crackers up his ass and with each shot roar _"Where. Is. My. Witch!"_

Looking up panicked Trenton screams something but I'm too gone with the moment, too furious, to understand what he said.

"_Al !_ _Stop….Liste_…" I blow a vase close to his head causing it to explode like shrapnel and he falls to floor covering himself but I just let the pieces fly at me. I've played long enough, I want my answers_. Now._

Where's that damned axe I bought?...Oh, there, in the wall. Dislodging it I savor its weight in my hand as though it were an old friend. Walking to Trenton the floor reverberates with my footfalls and I feel my face taking on the ruddy hew of my demon guise. Or what I like to think of as my killing outfit.

Trenton's still on the floor rolling to his side, face drawn in pain. Little specks of red dot his shirt from where the vase shards impaled him. _Good._

Kicking him in the ribs he sucks in a breath and curls up, eye's squeezed shut. I kick again until he uncurls but lies flat on his back. A little blood seeps from his mouth and bleak eyes stare up at me resigned to his death. Not the emotion I expected but I'll take it.

Placing my foot to his throat I let on just enough pressure to make him uncomfortable and let the sharp edge of the axe graze his ribs. Getting in his face I spit "Where is my _witch?_"

Breathing labored the elf just stares at me with sympathetic eye's that hold depths of pain. _Why? _Pressing the axe into him with enough pressure to slice I grit "Last chance. _Where?"_

Deflating Trenton closes his eyes and whispers "Gone….she's gone Al…..murdered."

My body chills, stiffens at those words but the chill is soon replaced by an upwelling fury. Pressing down harder with my foot at his throat I bring the axe up to where he can see. "If you thought those words would endear you to me Elf you are very much mistaken. Where is. My witch?"

Face ugly with resentment he spits "Dead. Beaten to death within an inch of her life. I would tell you who but I don't know. May I get up now? _Please_"

The fury within multiplies. He's lying, nothing could kill my Itchy witch let alone beat her down, I trained her too well. What the Elf's motives are for lying I don't know but his purpose has been served and I need an outlet for this fury.

I swing the axe behind my shoulder for a death blow "You lying little sack of sh….."

_"No_!... He speaks the truth Demon. Let him be I beg of you!" For the love of…when did poppa elf get back up?

Jolted from my motions the sharp edge stops just short of Trenton's throat but unable to deter the blades direction it skims his shoulder causing the Elf to hiss and roll over. _I don't think so. _Kicking him to his back again I tread on his chest like pinning a bug to the floor then turn to the other damn elf making sure that he can see the axe at Trenton's throat.

"How the hell did you get up so fast? Move over here where I can see you. Good. Now sit your ass down."

Once seated a meter from Trenton the older one, Quen is it? Hold's his hands up as though to pacify me. _Please. _And looks me steadily in the eye whilst saying calmly"He does not lie. Rachael is dead, murdered brutally last night. She was found this morning. I swear to you on all that I hold dear we had nothing to with it. Please…..leave Trenton be, he's done no wrongs towards you this night."

There's that crushing feeling again, like I'm suffocating but my chests burning horribly. I wish to fuck they would stop saying she was dead, does weird things to me.

Drawing a ragged breath I hiss, "You expect me to believe some puny human's killed my Rachael? My half witch, half _Demon _Rachael?"

"The species is unknown but yes. They forced charmed silver, a slaver no less, onto her somehow. She would have been cut off from all resources. Think… Do you feel her?"

No. I do not feel her and that worries me more than I like to admit. Could it be? If she were enslaved it would explain the lack of connection that started last night but for a time there was still a steady thrum, as though she was gone but still there. Now there's no thrum. Just silence on the other end.

I look at Trenton then. For the first time since I slid into this room I notice his appearance. His usually impeccable dress suit is creased and stained. His hair a mess and face dirty. But it's his eyes that are the giveaway, the red rims and burst vessels as though they have endured hours of tears. This is a man that doesn't cry. Ever. Not unless something he loved, something of rarity was taken. Rachael was a rarity.

My Itchy Witch is dead.

I stumble back from Trenton's body dropping the axe in the process and look back and forth between the two elves. Their so solemn, why are they so calm? They just said Rachael was dead. I feel anything but calm. Rumbling internally I feel my entire chi's worth of energy spread up through my body, it saturates my pours, my blood and I know there's a red hew surrounding my form. The energy reaches a breaking point, I roar throwing my head back. The room vibrates and I throw my hands forwards aiming all that wild pent up energy into the first available object. My demon eyesight shows it blasting through an entire wall of the room, and the next and the next until it reaches an outlet not within the mansions walls. Plaster rains down covering everything including myself and the two elves. The demolished walls reveal hidden rooms also covered in white plaster and at the end as though looking into a corridor there's a hole showing the outside night sky.

Breathing harshly I look back to the Elves to see frozen postures and shocked wide eyes. Trenton turns his head to me, now sitting up and in his eye's I see envy. Envy that I could have an easy outlet to my anger?

"Would that a man like you had this power I would fear for the universe" I rumble. His eyes widen further and I can tell that's exactly what he was wishing for. More power so he could vent his anger, have vengeance. I had not given this Elf enough credit when considering his feelings for…Rachael.

Furious again I spit "Who?"

Trenton cautiously pushes himself from the floor wiping away some of the plaster as he does. He grimaces when he stands straight as though in pain. I'm not sorry. He meets my eyes, "I don't know. But I will." He's silent for a moment and I'm just about to kill him then and there when he surprises the Ever After out me.

"I want you to help me"

_What? _I can't help the flinch his words cause. "Help you? _Help you!..._though your hand may not have gave the final blow to our Rachael I do not doubt for a second that your name is innocent in all of this. I should kill you just for the idea of it!"

Now he flinches but he's determined and angry "You think I don't know _that?_ Of course she died because of me! Everything bad that has ever happened to her was because of me! I am the worst thing that happened to that woman ….but….. I could have also been the best! I loved her Al. I was too late in realizing that but I did. And yes there is no doubt that she died in a play of politics and pissing contests but I would never…never have hurt her again. But by the goddess I will have every last one of the bastards that took her from us but I need. Your. Help."

It's a pretty speech I'll give him that but from the fire in his eye's I know he speaks truth. _He actually wants my help? _ Suddenly tired I sit down heavily on the dusty floor, legs spread in front bent at the knee and forearms resting atop them. The elves share a look over my head and at Trenton's nod they both lower themselves to the floor with me where they sit in wary silence. Let them wait.

Both of them. Both my Ceri and my Rachael are gone in less than three months. How did I let this happen? Am I not meant to be one of the best demon mentors out there? So why are my familiars dropping dead around me like it's a new fashion? It wouldn't hurt so much if they hadn't weaseled themselves into what's left of the heart I have. And then they think they have the right to go and die on me! No! Oh one I could forgive though it killed me, still does but two? No. When Ceri died I started to make plans for Rachael, promised to rectify with her all that I did wrong with Ceri.

Gods my Ceri, so pure and white, gone forever. Though she left that little babe of hers it's no help. I swear when that child looks at me it's as though she holds forgiveness in her eyes. As though she forgives me for all I did to her mother. No child should have eyes like that.

What would our babe have looked like had we had one? Beautiful I imagine. She may have thought it a duty when we had sex but not to me it wasn't. Everytime was making love. I will never get the chance to know my Rachael in that way.

Suddenly fury is all I have left in me. Lifting my head I hold all the anger, hurt and wrong doings done to me in my eyes as I stare Trenton Aloysious Kalamack in the face. "What do have in mind…_Elf?"_

His face smooths out the dust making him look like chiseled marble. I can tell my words have lifted a weight from him. "Everything there is. We find the cause, motives, name's. Plan around them and strike hard when they least expect it. But in the mean time I want you to find a way to bring her back. I don't care how or what it costs and don't tell me it can't be done, there's an answer for everything in the Ever After. Just bring her back"

"Love sick fool. It can't be done, dead is dead. I thought you of all people would know that." His jaw clenches at the last. "As for the former I would gladly aid you in striking them hard but know this. I do not care for your world, it means little to me and when I find those responsible I will show no mercy nor will I care for any repercussions that may transpire in the process."

Silence greets me, the Elves share a look again. Trenton turns back and nods "I've not much love left for this world either Demon. But you shall not harm mine in the process."

Ha! Would that be I could? "I would not disrespect the honor of Rachael or Ceri by doing so Kalamack."

He nods holding his hand out "We have a deal?"

Staring from his hand to him I laugh "Looks like you will be joining the collective after all _mate. _I shall come for you two eve's from now."

And with that I sifted myself back to the Ever After, to my chambers where I could grieve without watchful judging eyes. Grieve yet another lost love and all those before for I am to be ever alone it seems.


	11. Chapter 11 - Making Peace

**None of the Characters mentioned belong to me but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Hi guys, sorry but this chapter is a little longer than the others but the stories unfolding =). Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Making Peace

**TPOV**

So peaceful. Would that it be we all could have such peaceful dreams… but I I'm not fool enough to think their dreams will always stay so. Their innocence will be tested too in the years to come, especially my Lucy's but by the goddess I shall keep her wrapped in cotton wool and rainbows until it kills me.

I stroke light fingers through her white curls and I can't help but smile with a fathers pride when she cuddles into my palm and wraps chubby yet strong arms around my wrist. She will be amazing when she's older, a fighter and determined little force to be reckoned with. The goddess knows poor little ray can testify to that but they love each other that much is true.

My other dark haired angel is glued to Lucy, spooning her back as though even in sleep they cannot bear separation. The humour of their current positions is not lost on me. Ray will guard that back when she is older even if it means her own death and though I have railed against it and refused that position for her…. Quen is set and she is his blooded daughter . I know he has already started her training, I see it the subtle looks father and child give one another. Strange, such knowledge in someone so young. No. My girls will not know innocence forever.

I hate that they must stay here away from me but It's for the best right now what with the uncertainty of our situations. I managed to get an overnight decorator in to set up a play room and bedroom for them. Bachelor penthouses were not built for children. The walls are leaf green with paintings of wildlife and elven history incorporated into the design. The floors have been made to look like fresh spring grass and the play area is set upon a painted sparkling pool. It's something I would have liked as a child.

Raised voices start to come from down the corridor, looking to my watch I'm taken aback to realize I've been standing in here for well over an hour. The voices get louder but not closer, sighing in annoyance I detangle myself from Lucy's grip and cup the cheeks of both my girls where I lean down and place a kiss. One last look then I turn to the nursery doors with a smile and walk out trying to be silent.

That smile fades quickly when I remember the price for having my girl's home earlier than planned. Ellasbeth. Even now when it seems the entire world is at peace she's making a scene with her demands. I can hear her down the corridor arguing with Quen ….._again._

I came alone tonight with two purposes; one to put my girls to bed and the other lie's with the woman in my living room. Quen arriving was unexpected but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't relieved for his presence. I should really give the man more credit because I'm going to need a buffer for this next part.

Reaching the partially closed doors to the living area a shaft of light shows slithers of distinct male and female forms. I pause listening to their voices and am suddenly very glad I did.

"I mean I know it's hard Quen but it happens. People move on. We are at the cusp of creating major developments within the community. This little glitch need's to blow over and quickly." Ellasbeth. I fist my hands at my sides.

"This little _glitch_ meant very much to Trenton. I will not have you forcing him through his grief. If I'm not mistaken Miss Withon it was that _glitch_ that helped you through your daughters abduction not to mention recovery of said daughter."

"Oh and how I will never hear the end of it! You think I liked being indebted to that little tramp how she…"

_Enough! _pushing through the doors none too gently I don't bother to hide the icy glare in my eyes as I walk to Quen's side and place my hand on his shoulder. "A moment alone if you will Quen. The girls are sleeping but you've yet to see them?"

I know damn well he saw them this morning and so does he but by the look he shoots Ellasbeth I can tell he will take any excuse I offer him so long as it's far from this women. He used to suffer her demands but since the death of Ceri and…her…he doesn't care much for it anymore but gives as good as he gets.

Nodding once he places a hand atop mine "Sa'han" With one last warning look to Ellasbeth he walks through the doors shutting them quietly. I don't turn to Ellasbeth until his footsteps have faded.

She's as beautiful as ever, perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect makeup. Once that would have been enough of a distraction when forced with the idea of marrying but that cold calculating mind of hers gets harder to ignore each time we talk. It was all in the name of our race though and I would have done anything and all for them, the fact I slept with this women testifies as much. Yes, attractiveness will help to go a long way.

Standing straighter she lifts her chin smoothing her already perfect hair in the process. Expression like stone, ever the ice queen.

"Trenton. I had wondered where you had gotten off to."

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting. It's been so long since I've seen them. It's hard not to lose time just….watching them." We both smile at this and it's almost enough to make her look human. Almost.

"Well that's all very….lovely. But we have much to discuss Trenton. I had hoped you would have come to me sooner but then this whole situation happened and well…. things become even more delayed. But here you are. I think it's time we talked about our nuptials. Don't you?"

Ah…and there's that cold mind, quick and straight to the point. Not three days into her death and it's already been blown under the rug for Ellasbeth, as though it never happened. Can't think about that now though, I came here with a goal, I can wallow later.

"Yes, I do." Pushing my hands into my slacks I walk to the window sill where a beautiful view of Cincinnati's skyline can be seen. It's amazing what money can buy. Hearing Ellasbeth follow I turn back to her and sit on the ledge. Taking a deep breath I look her straight in the eyes.

"I can't marry you."

Silence greets me and it's almost comical when she can't decide whether to open or close her mouth. Folding her arms across average sized breasts she glares at me and I'm surprised when the force of it doesn't knock me over this ledge to plummet to my death.

"I _beg _your pardon?" she hisses.

Well I thought I was rather clear the first time.

"I can't marry you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience that will cause you but I just…..can't" I probably shouldn't have shrugged on the last note.

This time bared teeth are added to the hissing. "You just _can't?_ Well I'm sorry Trenton but that answer is unacceptable. I let you make a mockery of me once you will _not_ do it again. We have an entire race to pull forward not to mention I gave you a _daughter_ or have you forgotten that? The least you could do is make an honest women out of me as though it's not bad enough having the rumours surrounding that witch and you!"

Bringing a hand to my mouth I try to physically hold in my opinions and close my eyes for a time to regain my calm. "_Trenton_! You will look at me when I speak to you!"

"Yes Ellasbeth" my eyes open " As I said, I'm sorry for the inconvenience this will cause you but I'm willing to let you flower up any story you wish to make that go away. As for the race I still plan for our people to flourish and your help is welcomed if you wish it so. I think we can both agree when I say you have never been an honest women, you didn't exactly come to me….innocent" I rake my gaze up her body showing obvious disinterest.

She's furious of course "How dare you speak to me like that! I….."

"And as for that _witch_. I will remind you that she is the sole reason your daughter lie's sleeping in that room next door and not some six feet under in the Ever After. You will do well to remember that for I will not be so forgiving the next time you speak against her."

Mouth now fully hangs open "Are you threatening me Trenton Kalamack?" she hisses.

"Threaten? No. You're the mother of my child. Merely warning Ellasabeth. I'm a man of many resources and they stretch far. It would be in the best of all our interests if we didn't test those limits"

"You are a manipulating…."

"Drug-lord, murdering, bastard. I know." I smile remembering the giver of that name but it brings too much pain. Grabbing my chest and standing I try to rub away the incessant ache. No such luck.

Suddenly very tired and wary I hold up my hands in a gesture of peace, "Look, Ellasbeth. I didn't come here to make an enemy of you, very much the opposite. I want us to remain…friends? I know it's a cliché but for the sake of our daughter, please?"

Affronted and a little disbelieving she mocks "You want us to stay _friends_? Why but Trenton, I was engaged to you not five minutes ago and now were _friends_? What am I to make of this! What is so wrong with me that you simply _can't_ marry me?"

For the first time since I have known Ellasbeth she show's an emotion I have never seen on her. Vulnerability. I suddenly feel like the world's biggest jerk. I have been intimate with this woman and although she never quite left her soul bare to me in those moments, I know that she feels, she can be hurt.

Walking to her I bring up a hand to cup her face in a completely platonic way. She doesn't move into my touch but she doesn't pull away either and I try to put an apology into my eyes.

"Nothing. But you don't want to marry me either. Not really. I wouldn't be a good husband to you because I don't love you and I won't disrespect you by pretending otherwise" She blinks fast as though to ward off the treat of tears. I must admit I'm surprised. Had I meant so much to this woman but missed it somehow?

"Is there no one out there that you love? That you can't go a minute without thinking about them or what they're doing or whether they were wishing it was with you?"

"No." She spoke too quickly though and I already noticed the widening of her eyes. It's comical really. All this time we had been so bent on marrying for the sake of a race and in the process we had both slowly been placing ourselves into a torturous and long personnel hell where we would watch our loves but never touch them. Smiling I drop my hand and take a step back

"Of course there is… Do you not think our lives are too short, to waste them with someone who will only give you half when there's someone out there who will give you the whole world?" She just stares at me bewildered and a little scared but her face is open, trusting. She's finally baring her soul and she is…..wondrous. But it's not what I want.

"You should marry that man Ellasbeth. Let him give you the world because the Goddess knows I can't."

A lone tear slips down her cheek as fear surfaces "But they won't let us choose. We have to marry each other Tr…"

Walking back to her with determination I grip her shoulders and give her little shake "To hell with what they want! This is _your_ life not theirs. _We_ are the highest ranking of our kind at present. _We_ make the rules not them. Right now we are both pawns in a _very_ old game and I'm done with it! Aren't you? Live your life Ellasbeth and live it well. I can give you no more advice than that." Stepping back I think my words may have gotten through. She looks like she has…..Hope?

Nodding once to her in satisfaction and encouragement I turn to the settee and pick up my coat.

"I must go now but please….think on what I said…I truly am sorry. If Quen asks of me tell him I've gone to our third, he will know what I mean" I turn towards the doors ready to head out and meet Al. It's two eves since we last met.

"Trent?" I freeze. It's the first time she's ever called me that. I turn slowly. Ellasbeth stands in the shadows from the window but there's enough light that I see her sad smile.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

Clearing my throat against the pain her words call up I simply nod.

"She must have been something for Trenton Aloysious Kalamack to fall."

Smiling through the pain I whisper "She was…..something." Looking her directly in the eye I add "Marry that man Ellasbeth."

Smiling a shy, genuine smile she said "I think I might just do that…... If he will have me. Goodnight Trent."

Nodding a farewell I turn on my heel and continue on through the doorway trying to hold back my grief but I smile anyway for I think me and Ellasbeth just made peace. And what do you know, no wars were started over it. Will wonders never cease?

* * *

My father would be turning in his grave if he could see me now. His son consorting with demons, selling pieces of his soul to them and blackening his aura, letting his grandchildren get kidnapped and let's not forget _loving _one. Well I'm sorry father but some things are just out of our control. I laugh mirthlessly at my situation but I've survived worst and I'll survive this…I think.

The Demon probably presumes when I summon him he will be popping into a lavish mansion again but after the other nights episode…..not I think not. Then again the repair crews faces upon entering the destroyed rooms were something to see. No. I plan to do this with the wild around me where I'm most powerful, he surprised me the other day with the force of his power. She's not here to act as the buffer between us anymore which makes the Demon unpredictable. Dangerous.

Annoyed at my own lack of power I put the gears of my Aston Martin in turbo drive and fly up the darkened country road whilst feeling that internal pull that can only come from a beautiful car and good engineering.

Tree's fly by blurring into black walls on either side and the soft never ending road glides beneath leading up a winding track to a mountains crest. Wheels screech round bends recklessly and I ignore the needle on my dash reaching 110, 120, 130…..the road disappears in front and I slam my breaks on jolting forwards when the cars automatic system kicks in. Breathing heavy with adrenaline I lean back and laugh with exhilaration.

_Damn it feels good. _The rush, the fear that you might not stop in time, it's the only high I've ever allowed myself to have. I've done this since I was seventeen to escape the monotony and pressures of my life and I swear each time is better than the last.

Calming I close my eyes and take deep breaths. Time to come back to reality. Checking my watch I see it's twenty minutes to midnight. I should be in bed but sleep doesn't come to me very easily since she…yeah…..no sleeping.

Rubbing my eye's I open my door, push up and out the low bucket seat where I stand looking out into the horizon. It's beautiful. Every light from the city can be seen like a dark ocean of fire flies. Millions of people sleep in their beds while some stay out into the early hours of the morning.

I focus on my surroundings, massive fern trees line the road and near the edge they can be seen to cover the crumbled rocky slope of the mountain side which blurs into a thick distant forest and the City beyond. One of the main reasons I come here is for the privacy it provides. Looking back to the starlight's I feel like a God watching his Lands. Anything could be happening down there right now.

What matters at present however is what transpires here and now. I've much work to do and It's not going to be easy but if there is one thing I have learnt from my father it is to proceed with caution and patience.

The former I will need when dealing with my new…..acquaintance and the latter will be tested when waiting upon her safe return.

With a wary sigh I reach behind into the car to pull out candles, chalk, spelling cap and ribbon. I don't plan to summon Al into a circle, that's one way to kill myself fast but It's always good to have chalk just as a precaution. The candles are more a recognition of the surrounding elements Earth, Fire, Air and Water. She told me once they help to purify the energy and help spelling along more smoothly.

Lighting them I purposely position the candles in a line whereas usually I would prefer a circular structure. However I don't want Al under any confusions with circles…..insufferable demon.

Placing the cap atop my head and the ribbon around my neck to dangle down the back I kneel on the dusty ground placing hands on my knees . Tapping the nearest line I spindle energy into my chi where I push it the forefront of my mind and whisper,

"In elemento praesens et virtutibus, et corpore et anima in hac vita evenire Algaliarept daemonium

fero."

_By the element's present and divine powers within, by body, will and soul I summon the demon_

_Algaliarept to come forth unto this world._

In the deafening silence that follows my words I look up to watch as the surrounding shadows are pulled from the air where they mould together and stretch talking on the form of a man. The shadow s start to absorb inwards revealing patches of Al's distinct guise. After about thirty seconds later the Demon himself stands in front on me with hands folded behind his back a teeth bared in a grin.

"Trenton Aloysious Kallamack. Summoning demons all on your own…..very trusting and no circle too?"

"Al, pleasure as always." The anger and hatred for him Is still there but it lacks the usual revulsion. How can I be revolted by what he is when she was the same?

"Of course it is. Nice cap." The bastard grins wider and I refuse to let a flush reach my face when I pull the cap and ribbon off.

Walking from his summoning spot Al turns in a little circle taking in his surroundings. "Nice spot. I see my little rant didn't go unnoticed the other day."

"If you call that a 'little' rant I dread to imagine what…."

He's suddenly in my face and I'm pinned to the bonnet of my car with a hand around my neck. "Oh but you can imagine because you have lived it have you not? Or have you erased the memory of me slicing your fingers from your hand? It certainly never left me."

He leans into my ear and I'm ashamed of the fear I can't hide for its presence is known by the scent of spoiled wine. Damn him but he inhales.

"Let's not pretend with the pleasantries shall we? I don't like you and you certainly don't like me. The only thing keeping me from killing you right now is her memory and that I need you for human contacts. Make no mistakes about friendships _Elf _for I am solely in this for vengeance. You are simply a means to an end."

He punctuates the last by slamming my back into the bonnet and moves away. Furious I get up, jaw clenched and fists begging to lash out.

"It's funny that everyone wonders how it was possible for the Elves and Demons to become so divided yet here I stand watching history repeat itself. Even in a time when I'm the furthest thing from being your enemy you are arrogant and blinded by your own wants for blood when what really matters is getting her back and I'm sorry but you _need me_ for that. Yes you are stronger and yes more capable to do what need's done but I will not….._not_ have you treat me as though I am something beneath you, something you suffer because by the Goddess Demon we killed you all once and we can do so again."

Both breathing hard with fists clenched at our sides and foreheads nearly touching we lapse into a silence so filled with tension you couldn't cut the air with a knife.

And then Al bursts out laughing.

So much so that he doubles over and start's slamming a hand down onto my car bonnet which I hate to note is already dented by my backs impression when he slammed me. Furious that he dare laugh at me as though I'm something not to consider a _serious_ threat I can't help myself when I storm forwards and punch him square in the jaw.

He hits the floor stirring up dust but continues to laugh holding his stomach. It only adds to my fuel so I kick him in the ribs and again when he doesn't shut up.

The anger starts to spill over into that place I have tried to keep locked down since I heard she was gone and feel the edges of madness creeping into my mind but I don't care, just continue to beat the Demon within an inch of his life.

I'm suddenly pulled down on the floor when strong hands grab my leg. The air whooshes out of me and my head hits the dusty ground. The starry night sky greets me and the damn demon is still laughing.

Breathing laboured I turn to look at him and for once in my life I'm at loss for what to do so I just lie there and wait for him to shut up.

When he finally quiets were both staring up into the night sky. A hand grips my shoulder and gives a masculine shake.

"I didn't think you had it in you. You've gotten tougher, less scared of the unknown. Still doesn't mean I like you though."

I'm a little shocked. What's this? bonding with Al? I don't think I'm ready for that, my bodies still demanding I continue to kill him. Taking a deep breath I try to lock all that rage back down where it can't hurt anyone. Feeling calmer I nod.

"I don't like you either . And too much death will do that to you."

Al nods his aggrement "It does doesn't it" We lapse into that silence again, just me and a demon staring up at the night sky.

_How Odd_ some distant part of my mind remarks. But I can't help but feel a shared kinship. In some ways I think we may be very similar. Al's this big demon that continuously strives to be as bad and cruel as he possibly can yet here he is, helping an Elf to save the soul of his pupil.

By no means am I under the pretention that he's good….but there is good there, I can see it. And me…well I suppose I can finally say I am a man that has tried to be what everyone expected him to be, just like Al….but I just can't. Not anymore.

Blowing out a gusty breath Al stands up and dusts off his clothes and to my _absolute_ shock reaches a hand down to me. It's a rare thing so I take it. I too dust off my clothes and as I do so it feels as though a tension I didn't realize I was holding leaves me. He feels it too because we share a look then. It's not quite a look of agreeing to peace but it's a look that say's for now, you are my ally.

Putting my hands in my pockets I move to sit on my car bonnet and cross my legs at the ankles while Al stands in front arms behind his back.

"So….Trenton. What have you found this side of the lines?"

Rubbing my eye's I said "Barely anything. No one's talking, even the news reports have gone blank as though the case has been forgotten, dropped. If it wasn't for a man I have placed in the IRS I would have said they had shelved the case. As it is, no one's mentioned any names and evidence is very lacking. They did however run DNA tests from the prints found on…on her…on her body."

Al watches me intently as I stutter over avoiding saying her name but I can't bring myself to say it. It's as though my mind can cope with what's happened as long as I just relate it to a _her_ and not…..yeah, like I said.

"Anyway the identities of the prints came back but oddly enough each person identified is recorded as deceased. The interesting thing however is that all of them died in the same week and each of their thumbs and forefingers were missing the pads." Al's eyes widen slightly at this.

"The IRS are currently under the impression that the bodies were specifically chosen because of their recent deaths, makes the body fresher which means there's a better chance that the DNA could be placed at all. Of course this is also making them question whether their deaths were natural or part of a more sinister motive."

Al smiles placing a hand to his chin "That is interesting…I assume the person who did this knew those prints would eventually show up fake but he or she is that arrogant they believe they will never be found. Admirable really."

I hate to admit it but I agree. In a time not long ago I myself may have attempted such a technique…all in the good of the race wasn't it? Oh but it's laughable now though I hold an internal disgust at myself. Having said that it doesn't mean to say I won't go to any length to protect my loved ones.

Bringing myself back to the present. "Yes well, it's certainly gave the authorities something else to focus on. Another thing that has been avoiding me is Miss Ivy Tamwood's where a bout's. Quen tried to put it down to grieving which is believable to an extent….but she wouldn't just lie back and take this, she meant the world to her. I would expect at least some come back."

Al nod's his agreement. "Yes. That bitch was always a pest whenever I tried to steal away Rachael" I flinch at the name but he doesn't notice and continues.

"I agree, she wouldn't just do nothing. What of the pixie? I currently have the little gargoyle. Poor thing has no direction at the minute and seems rather distraught." I bristle at his words, how dare he steal her gargoyle from her home. I tell him as much.

"_Please_, you think you could do a better job looking after him? No I thought not. Now what of the pixie?"

"He's currently in intensive care but I have my people treating him. He took quite a hit that night but is recovering…very slowly."

Al looks thoughtful for a minute. "Poor little mite, he was always such a spritely little thing wasn't he?"

"Don't talk as though he's already in the past tense, he will recover from this and yes, he's a damn fine man." I hiss.

Holding his hands up Al smiles mockingly "of course, of course. Is that all the news you have?"

Nodding regretfully I blow out a long breath. Quen wasn't lying when he said evidence was minimal. "What about you, what have you found?" I try not to get my hopes up that he found a way to get her back. After all its only been two days.

His look of anger and frustration sinks my stomach. It's not good news. Throwing his hands up in aggravation the demon shouts "Bloody nothing! Not a damn thing. Oh I've looked but all I find is that damn necromancer curse where we bring her back but even that doesn't work which means she's moved on!"

No. That's not what I want to hear, I _refuse_ to let that be it. "Well there must be something, anything! There's an answer to….."

"_Everything in the Ever After_." He mocks. "Well there's not, _matey. _Believe me I tried. That's not to say I won't try some more however. Just need to find the bloody time to do it"

Frustrated I snap "What are you talking about?" Turning to me his goat slitted eye's glare.

"Newt the little bitch that's what. She was out her fucking tree before but as of late she's insufferable. Keep's mumbling nonsense about _'must repair it'_ and _'give it life'_ and let's not forget her new favorite word wardrobe. God it's all I hear these day's _wardrobe, wardrobe, wardrobe_!"

"What does that have to do with this?" I ask agitated and still trying to ignore his saying she'd moved on. No. I won't believe that and if she has….well I'll bloody well drag her back.

Looking at me like I'm an idiot he snaps "Well someone has to look after her! She kill's half the other demons for trying but she seems to have found a liking to me. Christ! I hope she doesn't want babies I mean that's all lovely but have you seen her? Fuck it, let the race go to shit I'm not doing that."

Tired of his ranting I shout "Enough! Deal with whatever it is you do but for the Goddesses sake just find a way to get her back. In the meantime I'll try to find what I can from my mother's library and what I can of the case."

Shocked Al said "Are you dismissing me?" Rubbing my eyes in aggravation I suddenly just want to go home. I had expected at least some kind of lead or direction tonight but instead have news that all might be lost.

"No Al but we have discussed all there is to discuss and I would very much like to go home now." Staring me up and down I think he realises that I'm close to losing it and need to be alone. A look of understanding crosses his face but it's gone just as soon as it came.

"Very well Elf. I shall meet you again two eve's from now. This spot if you will, I find I quite like it here." I can't help but feel sympathetic when he looks longingly to the horizon. To live in a world a never ending red must be torturous.

"In two day's time then." I nod and turn to collect my candles, cap and chalk. Al's still standing with his back to me staring outwards. I get in my car and leave him there wanting nothing more than to go home, lie under the covers and relive every moment I had with her. Good and bad.


	12. Chapter 12 - Not so Crazy

**None of the characters mentioned below belong to myself but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Hello all, apologies for the shortness of this chapter but I plan to get another one out really soon =) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Not so Crazy

**APOV**

Christ I'm bored. Who knew being a Demon and having seven billion souls at your disposal could be so boring. Maybe I need a new hobby…perhaps.….knitting? That's what the humans seem to do, or maybe a book club? _Damnation man listen to yourself! Bloody Knitting!_

_No, your right, stupid idea. _I think to my internal Al. He's a clever man when he wants to be.

Pushing up from the chair where I've been sitting in my living room for what feels like eternity I start to wonder my home. I've accumulated a lot over the millennia, lost a lot of it too but I'm proud of what I have. Its mine.

Entering my bedroom chambers I walk to the bedside table and pick up two things and cradle them in my palms then turn to leave.

Walking down a hallway furnished in reds and gold's I drag my fingers along the fine leaf gold of the wallpapers. There's a door at the end of here but to any others eyes but mine they wouldn't see it. Not even my Ceri or Rachael have been here. Reaching the concealed door, it's as though the air is heavy and would cause most to move on down the hallway. I don't, I walk straight into the wall where I'm absorbed and pushed back out into a circular room of glass and crystal.

I call this the room of the hidden but not forgotten. Even when I was at my lowest I didn't let this room go, I'd rather have starved to death….…if it were possible. The floors, walls and ceiling are all mirrored glass cut in beautiful sweeping vine patterns. A heavy chandelier of crystal hangs above spanning most of the ceiling like crystal stars and can be seen mirrored on the floor. The rooms not big but the mirrors make it deceiving to the eye.

Surrounding every inch of the glass cut walls are large, towering crystal shelves that are designed to look like entwined tree limbs. These as well as a crystal cut throne in the center are the only furniture in the room. Every limb of the crystal shelves are lined with precious artifacts that I have deemed too important for anyone else to know of. Not all are artifacts though, some are mementos.

Taking a deep breath I walk to the shelf that has the most exquisite and detailed carvings. Atop it sits one lone blue crystal butterfly that glints when light touches it from the many shards in the room. With a wary sigh I look down at my palms and open them to see the objects I collected earlier.

In one rests a tiny green crystal Ivy leaf with droplets of crystallized dew. I made this for Ceri when she died. It seemed tranquil and earthy like the woman herself. I carefully move the butterfly over and place the leaf next to it.

In my other hand lies a crystal red flame. This one for Rachael. Again I like to think it resembles the women she was, fiery and passionate. I place it next to the leaf and realise I have positioned them in order of my losses.

First the butterfly that cherishes the memory of my wife, next the leaf for Ceri and then the flame for Rachael. I can't help but wonder how many more pieces of crystal I will be placing here.

Feeling very depressed and old I turn away to go in search of something that will bring me peace for a while. I know just the place.

* * *

Marko's is packed as always but that's to be expected, what else can demons do when they're restricted by the human sun? It's classy in here though, no rif raf and the alcohol is better than most. The room is decorated in dark purples and each booth is cut off by heavy black velvet drapes. Golden gas lamps line the walls and mahogany tables that are waited by human's too foolish for their own good. Slaves are what they are, beautiful women slaves in black and purple burlesque.

My companion opposite, Balvorock, grabs one passing by and dumps her on his lap. She starts to protest but he grabs her chin forcing a kiss down her throat. I laugh when she turns compliant in his arms. Most women here do for he wears a guise not too dissimilar from Brad Pitt.

Breaking away from her he whispers "Get me another love?" Giggling seductively she whispers back "Another what? Drink….or Kiss?"

Balvorock throws his head back and laughs "Little minx aren't we?" Stroking her face he endears "I would have a drink for now my beauty but later I would be a fool of a demon to deny you the experience of my…full attentions."

Necking the last of my drink I slam in down on the table "Christ I think I'm going to be sick. Tell her to fuck off now Bal or I'm gone."

Bal just rolls his eyes while the little human looks wholly affronted. "Come on Al, we could have some fun with this one" He smiles.

"No. I'm here to get wasted not…that. Get rid of it"

Blowing out a disappointed breath he pushes the human up and off him and then smacks her ass "Two of the same love." Eyes glaring she hisses "Why you are….."

Bal intercepts her words with a cold glare and she pales only to scurry off. Laughing I mutter "Stupid, trusting little sheep."

"So Al, long time no see. What's the latest?" The thing about Bal is he's young, barely five thousand so he hasn't hardened like I have which makes him naive still, makes him ask questions like _what's the latest. _Gah….

"Well you know Bal, torturing, plundering, kidnapping, avenging the death of my pupil. You?"

He raises eyebrows at the last. "I had heard about our lovely demonesses demise but I hadn't believed it…..till now. Shame that, she always did have a lovely pai…."

Grabbing him by the shirt and getting in his personnel space I hiss "Finish that sentence and you'll lose that tongue. And she wasn't _ours_ she was _mine_." Bal tenses beneath my hands and his face turns ugly when I feel him draw energy. Ha! Good let him try, I'm begging for a fight!

"And you shall both lose your pathetic lives if you don't cease this very moment." _Oh for the love of Lucifer!_

Turning my head to the newcomer's voice I plaster on a smile "Dali. Fancy seeing you here!"

Goat slitted eye's frown from beneath bushy white eyebrows. "Save it Al, your needed. Come. Now." He grabs me by the back of the neck of sifts us into a place I'm beginning to hate. No scratch that I _do_ hate this place. Newt's rooms.

The walls are a sickly burnt orange with oriental rugs draping them and the floors are a polished black. It's then I notice the state of the place. Christ it's a wreck. Bits of broken god knows what litters the floor and there's pieces of ripped up parchment everywhere. Near enough every piece of furniture has been thrown upside down as though someone has searched the room. What the….is that a penis? Gah! Poor fellow whoever he is.

Turning to Dali I grit "What the fuck is she doing now?" To which he just shrugs and says "Not my problem. Deal with this. _Now_." And with that he sift's out the room leaving me with this bloody psychopath.

" Mother Fucker!" I hiss.

Gaining my bearings I hear banging noises like someone's throwing a hissy fit but can't quite pinpoint where. Taking a shaky breath I start to hesitantly tip toe down hallways and wonder how on Earth I have come to this point in my very long life.

"Hereeee Newty, Newty! Come to big old Al!" The bangs stop for a moment then start up again but this time much louder. _Aha! There, round the corner_. Something flew out the doorway.

I start to edge towards it and damn me but I'm terrified. She may be tiny but she packs a punch. Reaching the door I peek in but suddenly regret it when a massive ball of orange energy is thrown my way.

"Fuuuuck!" I duck and roll as it destroys the wall behind which to my advantage places me in the room but not so good is the sharp sword that now lies against my throat.

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa now!" _My hands fly up in a peace gesture_. _"Come on Newt, it's me, Gally. You know, demon in the green British guise and massive blocky teeth." I smile for effect.

Pink squinty eyes frown down at me from a non descript face. "Gally?"

Oh thank the Gods she has some sanity. "Yes love, that Gally. May I get up? It's awfully uncomfortable." She moves the sword from my throat and sits down opposite crossing dainty little legs that disappear beneath long yellow robes.

"Or sitting down is fine, no problem." I try to cross my legs but no such luck, far too restricting on my manly areas so I just bend at the knees. "Now love, what's th….."

"Did you fix it?" _Oh for th…not this again!_

Trying not to sound angry I ask "Fix what love?" Looking exasperated at my lack of intuition she snaps "That thing I told you to fix already!"

And this is as far as we get. "And what my dear, may that be?" Shaking her bald head she starts muttering something about there not being enough time and the life disappearing. I suddenly have an epiphany.

"Do you mean the Ever After Newt? If so we fixed that long a….."

"No fool! Her!…but you let the life go didn't you…..can't follow…well maybe can…can't remember…..must follow it…repair it…yes, yes and when we do it will be good again…."

I freeze while she continues to ramble too scared to move in case she stops talking. This is the most I've gotten from her in days. She said _Her_. Who is her?... I stiffen suddenly, could it be? _No_. How would that be possible? She doesn't go anywhere so I doubt she even knows she's dead…..…..wait a minute…..this furious rambling started the night Rachael died….It can't be…Can it?

Bending down so I'm at eye level with her I ask "Who is _Her_ Newt?" Stopping her motions suddenly she pokes me in the chest. Very. Hard. _Ow_.

"You know, you know…..where is it, where is it…wardrobe where is it… "

There's that bloody word again. "No, I don't know Newt. _Who is it?"_

This time she punches me in the face. I'm getting rather sick of people doing that. "Our little red Gally! You let her go…..my only sister left and she's gone…."

_Little Red….._My god she does know. _How? _"Do you mean Rachael, Newt? Is that who little red is?"

And just like that she switches "Red! Red! I hate the colour _red_. Never mention it to me Gally or I shall flay you alive where you stand." Technically I'm sitting but I don't mention that instead I hold my hands up, submissive again.

"Apologies Newt. Never again." She nods and starts sifting through a little bowl of rocks she popped in from somewhere. Whether she's lucid right now I'm not quite sure but she seems…..peaceful. She knows something about Rachael, I'm certain of it. However I'm too scared to ask her anything more, who knows what she'll do.

I'm just about to stand and throw out a clean-up curse to her rooms when she starts muttering again.

_"Need the wardrobe, need the wardrobe…..must follow the life….too late soon…gone, gone forever….need the wardrobe. Little red had a wardrobe but gone, gone…..,"_

_Little red had a wardrobe. _Yes. Yes she did. I smile a genuine smile happy for the first time in day's. I think I may have just found our answers. Exuberant I throw out a clean-up curse and watch as all the damage and mess disappears. The rooms still awful though.

Turning to a nattering Newt who's now muttering at the rocks I lean down and pick her up like a child and walk her to the bedroom. Placing her on the massive bed with her bowl of rocks I stroke her cheek and place a kiss on her head.

"Thank you my dear"

Continuing to talk to no one in general she nods her bald head once and I know she heard me somewhere in there. She's safe for now though, the worst of her tantrums are over.

Sifting back to my chambers I run through rooms and hallways until I reach my Hidden but not Forgotten sanctuary where I pause in front of my crystal tributes. Carefully picking up the little crystal flame I sit back in the glass throne and marvelle at the little beauty.

_Oh but the Elf is going to love this. _Were not meant to meet until tomorrow night but this can't wait. Tonight, I'll be making a little visit to the pansy of an Elf.

Smiling like a mad man I whisper, "So it starts… my Itchy Witch."


	13. Chapter 13 - Two Elves and a Van

**All of the characters below belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Thank you to all those that continue to bear with me and read this story for I couldn't continue without your support. Thank you again and enjoy...hopefully this chapter clears up some questions about Rachael's Wardrobe =)**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Two Elves and a van.

**TPOV**

I hate waiting, especially for this. My legs tapping but I don't notice until Quen reaches over and gives me a hit with his foot and smirks.

"Impatient, Sa'han?" Looking at him across the cab of our van I laugh. "Of course. Aren't you?"

Nodding he smiles and it makes his scarred face look less harsh in the morning light. Were both wearing standard navy blue maintenance clothes with caps pulled down low, to the unobservant eye we could pass for electricians or removal men. The charm wrapped around my wrist has given me the disguise of a brown haired man with brown eyes and a slightly wider frame. Basically someone non descript. I wanted Quen to wear one but he's adamant he doesn't need it because apparently he will have moved too fast before they can note his features. _Stubborn old Elf._ I've bought one just in case anyway but he doesn't have to know that.

We finally received some good news yesterday which was much needed after that crushing revelation from Al. I refuse to believe she's moved on.

Quen had hired seven men of varying identities three day's ago and sent them to every craft shop in the City that dealt with white magic. He'd also sent out five women to join one of each of the major covens in this area. And all to look for one person, the person that can create identity sealing charms to such a high standard that even a demon can't trace it back to the caster. A rare thing indeed.

Success though proved to be in the Roseabelle Coven holding a total of thirty-two witches, an abnormally large number for a single coven. Our woman implanted within under the name of Leah Matthews surprisingly managed to make friends with a very talented witch who specialized in identity charms and all on the first day.

As their friendship grew in only the ridiculous way that women can bond, this witch invited Leah to an outing with some other friends but offered the opportunity to go not as herself, but in a disguise created by that very witch. Later that night it was realised that no one at this party was in their natural form but every single person was wearing a disguise which meant our little witch was actually holding the energy for fifty-six identity concealing charms.

Yes, a rare thing indeed. We had found the lovely Miss Josie Perrie and I for one, cannot wait to wrap my hands around that pretty little neck of hers. _All in good time_ I tell myself. Were waiting outside her work where she finishes at three, it's now half two.

Something kicks my foot again knocking me out of such dark thoughts. I look up to see Quen frowning, brows drawn low as he holds out a sandwich "Eat. You don't eat enough these days's Sa'han."

Blowing out an annoyed breath I take the offered food even though I'm far from hungry with this much anticipation running through my system.

"I'm fine Quen." He nods but I swear I heard him whisper _that's what we all tell ourselves._

_Yes I know_, I think back. Taking a bite from the sandwich I internally sigh when the food hits my tongue. It really does taste very good and I realise I'm actually ravenous. Looking up I see Quen with a satisfied expression and roll my eye's at him.

"What did you say to Ellasbeth the other night Sa'han? When you left she was rather….civil." He seems genuinely confused by this.

I laugh and try not to choke on the food I'm eating. Taking some of the water Quen offers me I give a polite thanks.

"Just that I'm not marrying her and I'd rather remain friends." This time I allow myself to laugh out loud when his expression is one of shock then horror.

"And _that_ made her civil?" I shake my head still smiling. "No. Very much the opposite in fact but not to worry it's all sorted." He raises a disbelieving brow at this. "Truly Quen. Leave it be."

Nodding he sits back and takes a perimeter check from his position. "When do you next meet with the Demon?"

"Tomorrow Night." Still looking out the window he said "I wish you wouldn't go on your own. I haven't forgotten what he did to you."

Feeling annoyed that he worries about me but also comforted that he does I raise a hand to his shoulder and give a masculine squeeze. "I'm fine, besides I don't want you getting too involved in this, Ray and Lucy need you now while I'm sorting things. Their your priority not me." Bringing up one of his hands he places it atop mine and squeezes.

"I know but I shall always worry about you. It's just the way it is Sa'han." Nodding that I understand we both drop our hands.

Just then the back door to the building that were watching bangs open and out walks an angry looking, leggy brunette. And what do you know she starts walking to the car registered to one Josie Lee Perrie. We have our girl.

Adrenaline shoots through my veins and I'm suddenly invincible but behind it all I feel a dark cold rage spread throughout. This woman killed her, if not for that charmed silver she could have fought. Quen grabs my arm tightly to the point of pain but it succeeds in pulling me back from that rage. Turning to face him, he's staring at me with an intense expression.

"Were just here to lift her Sa'han. Nothing more…yet."

Giving a sharp nod I tense my jaw and pull the cap down lower on my face. I pass Quen the same charm I used at the hospital which directs immediate attention away from a presence and place one around my neck too.

Almost in sync we both open our doors and step from the car, I hear Quen move round the back to open the vans doors but I continue forwards. I can't help it but that rage start's to rise again as I walk towards her and she's on the phone laughing, as though she didn't participate in an innocent woman's brutal murder just days ago.

Reaching her I place my hands behind my back so as to hide my shaking clenched fists. Trying to plaster on a neutral smile that probably looks crazed if her expressions anything to go on, I ask "Excuse me Madame?"

Smiling prettily and pushing out her breasts, she swings her hair over one shoulder. "Yes?"

With a voice I usually only save for the bedroom I intone "You wouldn't happen to be Josie Lee Perrie…. would you? Identity charms extraordinaire?" I give her the smile that's won me millions.

Flushing her eye's start to glaze from the attention and she giggles seductively "Why yes, yes I _am_. How may help you Mr…..?"

Now I allow that rage and madness to surface in my eyes. "Mr Kalamack. Trenton Aloysius Kalamack."

Her eyes widen in fear at my name and that's all I need as confirmation. Bringing my arm from behind my back I swing a left hook and punch her so fast she doesn't even have chance to squeak but falls backwards where I catch her before she hits the floor.

Running feet sound behind me and suddenly Quen's there, a look of shock on his face. He's doing that a lot these days I chuckle internally. He looks at me then as though to berate me for hitting her but my icy glare cuts off his words. Now his look is one of understanding, he would have done the same for Ceri.

Looking around, not one person has turned our way. I bend down to pick up the little bitch and walk quickly to the back of the van where I non too gently throw her in. Slamming the door I wipe my hands on a pants leg as though I've touched something revolting. In my eye's I have.

Getting back in the cab I look over at Quen and give him the Ok to go.

* * *

Josie comes to, spluttering and gasping for breath when I throw a bucket of ice water over her. It might be melodramatic but I've seated her at a chrome table where her hands are latched onto the top by metal cuffs that restrict her use of the lines. The room is small with grey walls save for the one in front that supports a large one way mirror which Quen stands behind. The only light source comes from a lone bulb at the ceiling.

She looks around taking in her current situation and position then starts to shake when she looks to me. I'm no longer wearing a guise and she knows who I am already. "Plea…please. What is this? why…."

"Where were you four nights before now?"

"What ? I…" Getting in her face I snarl "Four nights _Josie_. Where. Were. You?"

Shaking she starts to cry. _Please,_ it's disgusting. Trying for a different approach I sit down opposite and cup her cheek with my hand trying to stave off the revulsion I feel for her. Whispering like I lover I ask again.

"Josie…Josie look at me. Good, good girl. I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to…" I swallow hard trying to breathe "I need you to tell me what happened to Rachael Morgan that night in the warehouse. Can you do that for me?"

As though entranced by my eye's she nods but still cries. "I…..I can't….remember…..I just know they…..they wanted her dead."

Bringing a hand to my mouth I close my eyes and try to regain some calm. "Who Josie? Who killed her?"

Crying harder she rocks forwards and heaves a painful sound. "I don't…Don't know."

"Liar!" I snarl and grab her by the throat dragging her to me. "Tell me now you little bitch or there will be no God to save you from what I have planned and believe me Josie I'm a very imaginative man."

Turning red she chokes "Pleassse, I don't…"

"Sa' han?" whirling around still with my hand at her throat, Quen holds out a tray with a rubber band, needle and vial. "Quen?"

"Perhaps Sa'han, things would move more smoothly if you were to use the anti-lie serum?" Of course! How did I forget that. Releasing Josie I take the offered tray.

"Please….what are you doing…..I haven't….I didn't mean to do it…I'm so….so sorry….please…."

"Shut _up_" I spit as I grab her arm and wrap the band around the top. Taking the needle I extract the right dosage from the bottle and tap I vein where I inject the serum when I'm satisfied.

Josie flinches and starts to cry again but I'm past caring, she's just as cold as me really.

"Who Killed her Josie?" She's silent for a time, even her crying has stopped. I'm just about to ask her again when she lifts her head and I suck in a sharp breath when cold, cruel eye's stare up at me from long lashes and a vicious smile.

"I don't. Fucking. Know. Kalamack. Why don't you know? You loved her so much right, shouldn't y_ou _know what's going on with your loved ones? If you ask me you failed…..failed, failed, failed, fai..."

I slap her so hard her head rocks back and she doesn't move afterwards. I'm so angry I have to pace the perimeter of the room and count backwards from twenty. Deep breaths, deep deaths.

Her head lolls back up and she _smiles_, smiles at me. "They did that to her you know. Over and over again and the noise…..god the noises she made! Begging and crying but they wouldn't stop…just kept hearing the snap, snap, snap of bone!" She sings the last and it's more than I can take.

Throwing myself at her on a scream of rage and pent up fury I tap a line and roar "_Ab intus ardeat_!" Burn from within.

Screaming in agony she tries to pull back but my hands are firmly latched around her neck. Her skin starts to a turn a bright shade of red and blisters but she just keeps screaming and I don't let go. All I see is red and I'm distinctly aware of my hands and forearms glowing but it doesn't matter, she killed her.

_Over and over again…..noises she made. _Screaming In a hot blooded rage I fling myself backwards where I slam into the wall and keep punching it until I'm knocked to the floor and suddenly Quen's on top of me holding my arms down at the side's while he sits on my legs.

"Vacate" he whispers. _Be still, _and just like that I am. My breathing's still laboured and the fury still courses through my veins but as I turn and see Josie's disfigured head on the floor I feel a slight weight lift from me as one justice is served. Only about a hundred more to go.

* * *

Someone was crying. A baby I think. I opened my eyes startled and breathing hard as I sit up in a soft bed. Heart pounding I try to look around into the dark room but can't see anything save for the soft light that comes in from some open balcony doors. Long drape, gauze curtains blow on a soft wind making the babies cries' eerie. I need to find her, she needs me.

Getting from the bed I'm dimly aware that I'm naked but push it to the back of my mind. The cries get louder and I run to some more closed French doors that I can just make out in the darkness. Pushing down on the handle they won't open. Scared for the child who keep's crying I brace a shoulder against the wood and slam into the doors once, twice…and I'm through.

Blinding light hits me and I hold up a hand to shield my eyes. The cryings stopped. Shaking with adrenaline I slowly pull my arm down and take in the room with squinty eyes. It's now in shadow but the only thing lit within the room is a crib draped in white gauzy material.

Heart still pounding I hesitantly walk to the crib. Am I too late? Is she gone? Placing my trembling hands on the smooth pine I look over and my heart stop's.

Goddess…but he's beautiful. A tiny boy no more than a month old stares back at me with wondering green eyes and a little mouth making an O. A wispy tuft of soft strawberry blond hair dusts his head and I feel a silent tear fall down my cheek.

He sees this for his chubby face wrinkles up and he start's to shake from crying. _Oh god no_. Running to the side of his crib I reach down and pick him up where I cradle his tiny body in both hands whilst I rock back and forth.

"Shhhh…It's ok I have you…..daddy has you…...shhhh…."

I continue to make jibberish soothing noises and he seems to calm. When he's quiet he blinks a few times then looks at me. It's such a completely trusting and honest look it slays me to my soul and I feel unworthy to hold him. I've been here before….with Lucy. I continue to rock him as we both just stare at each other trying to work out what's in front of us but I feel instant adoration for the child in my arms.

"Trent?"

I stop breathing and close my eyes. A tear escapes. I never thought I'd hear that voice again. Slowly turning with the child I can see the once darkened room is cast in moonlight and in the middle is a large white bed where Rachael sits up, head cocked to the side and a curious smile on her face.

She holds her hand out to me. "Come back to bed."

I look back down at the now sleeping child…..our child? Then back at Rachael who waits patiently.

"He was crying." Smiling wider with a love I've never seen before in her eye's she whispers "He's not now. Please, come back to bed?"

Numb from shock I nod and walk back to the crib were I lay my precious bundle back down. He hasn't even moved but his soft breaths let me know he's Ok.

Turning back to the room Rachael's still there, still holding out her hand with a warm smile. Walking forward I can't take my eyes from her face. My God she's beautiful. The moonlight casts a hew across her skin so it looks like pearl and her ringlet hair is darkened to the colour of blood red. Emerald green eyes beckon me as does her bow shaped lips and it's all I can do not to drag her from the bed into my arms when I grab her hand.

It's so soft. She leans down and rubs her face lovingly against my hand as I run shaky fingers through her glossy hair and down her cheek where I hold her chin and turn her face to me. Staring her in the eye's I cup her face and whisper "Rachael"

Moving down I edge onto the bed never leaving her eye's or face. She smiles, stroking my cheek and I tremble on a shaky breath. Grabbing both sides of her head I lean my forehead against hers and whisper brokenly "Where were you…..where did you go?"

Pressing into me she strokes her lips across mine. "Nowhere Trent. I never left."

Breaking inside I can't help the sob that leaves my chest when I crush her to me and bury my face in her neck. _God I missed her….missed her so much._ She smells like Rachael, feels like Rachael. This _is_ Rachael…..who's kissing my head now as she holds it to her breast.

I'm suddenly gripping her tightly and can't stop kissing and licking my way up her neck. _God she tastes so good. _She makes a breathy sigh that goes straight to my groin and I attack her mouth with a bruising, punishing kiss that warns her to never leave me again. I tell her as much and she smiles against my lips.

Pushing one hand into her hair I grip her head to me so she can't move but has to take everything I'm giving her and she claws at my chest wanting more. Grabbing both her hands I hold them in one of mine and raise them above our heads. Continuing to kiss her within an inch of her life, not allowing her to breath, I move the hand in her hair down her neck and shoulder where I trail a light finger across her collar bone. She leans back and moans out loud and I can't help the male grunt that leaves me. Moving my lips back to her neck, I suck where I know she likes it behind her ear and continue to trail my other hand slowly down to a firm breast where my hand closes and massages slowly inching inwards, closer to her peaked nipple. When I finally reach her she cries out and I close my mouth back over hers stifling her cries as I lean her back towards the mattress and continue to pull gently on her swollen peak.

Placing a knee between her legs I push them outwards so I can rest between, all the time never leaving her mouth or breast. She wiggles beneath me impatient, wanting more, I laugh and whisper in to her ear "What do you want baby?"

Moaning and pushing her head back so her breasts rise she hisses heatedly "You... God you."

Smiling triumphantly I move my hand from her breast down to her stomach where I trace lazy patterns then continue until my hand's cupping her firm ass. Letting go of her raised hands she tangles them in my hair scraping nails against my scalp causing me to fist the sheet and moan.

Desperate to be inside her I try position myself to enter and whisper raggedly into her neck "Don't ever leave me again…I _can't_ take it."

Still lost to her pleasure she pushes back into the mattress and moans, _"Niyrea"_

That's not the answer I expected. I say it again. She moans pushing up against me "_Niyrea"_

Leaning back I stare down into her pleasured filled face "Rachael?" She just continues to grind up into me repeating that word over and over again and starts to look like she's pain.

_"Niyrea, Niyrea….god Trent…Niyrea….please help….Niyrea…."_

Frightened and furious that something I can't see is hurting my love again I grip her shoulders and try to shake her awake but she won't look at me just keeps saying that damn word and is now crying in earnest.

"Rachael?_ …Rachael!...please Rachael wake up!...Look at me!...Rachael!"_

She continues to cry in heart wrenching sobs screaming that word over and over again. I can hear my son also crying and I'm a lost man feeling absolutely powerless to save my loved ones.

Leaning into her neck I too cry because I don't know what to do! _Somebody help me!_

_"Trent!...Trent! wake the fuck up man. Trent!"_

I'm suddenly dragged up from my bed being shook by strong hands as my eye's focus on blocky teeth and glinting black eyes. Al….

Struggling to get free I scream hoarsely "Put me down_, put me down!" _I'm dropped back onto my mattress and with trembling hands wipe the tears and sweat from my face. Heart still pounding I can't draw breath, it's the darkness, it's too much like the dream. Niyrea...what the hell does that mean?

"The light…..please put on the light_" _The room's suddenly illuminated and instantly I can breathe better.

I don't know how long I sat there with my head in my hands but when I looked up Al was sitting across the room in a chair with hands folding in his lap and a curious expression.

"Care to elaborate?" his tone is mild as though asking about the weather.

Breathing still laboured and heart aching as though a knife were in it I manage to very calmly say "Fuck. Off."

Mouth hanging open in mock horror he said "Well if you're going to be in such a pissy mood then I don't suppose you want to hear what I've found!" Turning on his heel he makes way for the door.

_What? _Kneeling up in bed, thankfully I'm wearing boxers; I panic that he will leave.

"Al wait!" Stopping near the door he turns back around with a cocky grin "Yes?" Grabbing my pants from the floor I shuffle into them and walk over.

"What is it? What did you find?" He stays in silence trying to draw out the suspense and I'm just about the punch him again when he says "Looks like Newts not so crazy after all"

Confused I let it show on my face. "What? What on Earth does that have do with anything?"

Smiling like the cat that ate the canary or in this case demon that ate the humans, he said "I had the honor of looking after Newt again this morning and she said something very interesting. Would you like to know what she said?"

Making an impatient gesture with my hand to say go on he tut's but continues "She kept muttering about _must save her_ and _you let our little red go_….Sound like anyone we know who needed saving recently and has fiery red hair?"

For the second time that night my heart stops. "Rachael" I whisper.

Smiling wider Al said "Yes…..Rachael. Now… the interesting part is Newt has suddenly found a fascination with wardrobe's . If I recall, a year or two ago I had to come to Rachael's rescue once because Newt was trashing her bedroom…..specifically looking for something in a _wardrobe_."

He's looking at me like I'm supposed to get this already but…..I'm lost…..wardrobe?

Throwing up his hands in exasperation he say's agitatedly "Newt keeps muttering about wardrobes and today she specifically said '_Little red has a wardrobe but she is gone, gone'_. Before that she kept saying _need to repair it, must follow the life_. Don't you see Elf?….Newt felt it when she died too! I don't know when she made a bond with Rachael but I'm bloody glad she did because somehow Newt knows how to bring her back and I think whatever way it is can be found in Rachael's Wardrobe."

Do I dare hope? It's a far stretch but some of what he say's makes sense. "Why a wardrobe though"

Throwing up his hands again he looks to the ceiling. "_Why do I bother?! _I don't know, maybe because she is bat shit crazy! Maybe she thought that if there was a nuclear explosion somehow only Rachael's fucking Wardrobe would survive it! I. Don't. Know! But you cannot deny that demon was obsessed with Rachael from the beginning I mean Christ she's lost her mind now that she's dead but the poor love doesn't even know it! Newt…..she can sometimes know things way before they have happened. What's to say she didn't foresee Rachael's death and found a way to bring her back….…maybe with a hidden book? God knows she was always telling Rachael she was going to die, we all just took it that she would be killing her, herself."

Taking a long breath he closes his eye. " What matters is that Newt is rambling about getting little red back and It's in Rachael's wardrobe…So what say you Elf? It's all we've got to go on but it's better than nothing. So?"

The demons breathing hard and his eye are full of excitement. He genuinely believes this might be it. When weighing the probability of Rachael's key to her return being in a cupboard I must admit they are very slim. But….I think back to my dream, holding her again….our son. Closing my eyes against the painful yet sweet memory I make a decision. It doesn't matter how foolish or unpredictable it is…it's all we've got.

Staring at Al I feel my mouth turn up in a wry chuckle and laugh when he frowns. _Goddess help me_.

"I'm in."


	14. Chapter 14 - The Blood Tree

**The following characters do not belong to me but the wonderful Kim Harrison**.

**- Thank you to all who have reviewed on the last few chapters and thank you all for continuing to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Blood Tree

**TPOV**

There's a patrol car, from the IRS I presume, circulating the perimeter of the church. Yellow police tape cuts off the front doors entrance which is littered with tea light candles, stuffed toys and flowers. They did the same when she died last time. I wonder if she knew how many lives she actually made a difference to or if she just got caught up in the number of people who despised her for what she was. I'm to blame for most of that and the worst thing of all is I can't even remember the logic behind the why's of what I did. I'm a disgusting man, I don't deserve the love of this women but I can't help but think she was falling in love with me too. I cling onto that thought for it means if a soul as pure and white as hers can love me after seeing the very worst, then my soul cannot be too black. And if it is true when they say opposites attract, well then I guess I'm rather….fucked.

Someone's clicking their fingers. Right, forgot about Al. "Trenton, pull your head from your ass already this is a very important night. I need you at your best" He hits me in the back forcing my posture to straighten. I glare at him and even though it's dark I know he sees it.

"This is not a heist Al. We are merely going in to look through a wardrobe. The biggest surprise we will probably have is finding a pair a Rachael's shoes that actually look good"

"Ha! And he can make jokes too!" He smacks me in the back again causing me to stumble forward. "But yes, her shoes were….shudder worthy"

Jaw tensed I imagine blasting him across the street. It's nearly enough to make me smile. I don't particularly want to go in there, too much of her is around but then that part is also what will drag me into her home. Were standing in the street under one of Al's concealing curses, my idea not his. I wanted to come and scope out the dangers before heading in. Al wanted to blast his way in and kill anyone that got in the way. We argued, I won.

After he woke me earlier I quickly changed into black tight fitting clothes and soft soled shoes. At my waist is a pouch with ten sleepy charms and twelve curses but it's not all magic, strapped to my calf is a sharp serrated knife and a gun at the waist of my pants.

"Well, now that we've seen the two little men and their tin car, let's get out of here. Give me your hand."

I roughly place my hand in his, "Your idea would have had the police on us in seconds and me probably shot dead in the street as a murder suspect." Smiling and gripping my hand tighter than necessary he pulls me to him "Like I said. The perfect plan. Plus Elf targets is a wonderful game, who am I to stop them!"

And with that I feel his aura cover mine as we jump a line into Rachael's back garden and Its all I can do not to throw up. It's such an invasive process and one not helped by the greasiness of his aura. As soon as I feel soft grass beneath my feet I twist out of his grip and double over trying to keep down Quen's sandwich.

"_Oh shut up_. Your not so lilly white yourself _mate_." Still bent over I glare with watery eyes. "It's better than whatever you are though."

I just have enough time to brace myself when his foot fly's out to kick me in the chest. The breaths knocked out of me as my shoulder slams into the ground painfully. Rolling I spring up into a crouch and throw enough energy to force the demon to duck and lay flat to the ground. The curse misses him by a hairs breadth and slams into a grave stone behind where it shatters throwing chunks of dusty marble everywhere.

We both pause in the silence that follows remembering where we are, both staring with wide eye's at the destroyed grave stone. _So much for trying to stay low._ Still on the ground Al's now dusty head slowly turns to me and he's grinning.

"And you question _my_ smut?" I'm very tempted to blast him again "Shut up. We need to get inside, someone will have seen that even if they didn't hear it."

Turning to the church I leave Al on the ground as I make my way to the back door but he just pops up there jumping a line again.

"Stop that!" I hiss "The IRS are crawling all over this place which means they're probably monitoring the usage of the line."

Rolling his eyes he flicks a hand at me "_Please_. Are you always this whiny? No wonder she continued to leave you behind." Ignoring that last comment I shoulder past him to the door but Al places a restricting hand on the doorknob.

"You think they would watch the line and not her door? Stupid Elf." Grabbing me again I don't have chance to prepare this time when he jumps us on the line _again_ into the church. Pulling back I bang into something and hear what sounds like pots clatter to the floor. Breathing ragged I look around ready to kill him but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Damn you Al."

Regaining my equilibrium I take in my surroundings. Its dark in here but I can tell it's the kitchen from the counter behind that I banged into. Pots and pans litter the surface and there's still a lingering smell of herbs. I desperately want to run my fingers along the counter because I know she was here recently, her signatures everywhere from the mess to the once freshly baked cookies left on the side.

I nearly cry seeing that tray, knowing she had probably hoped to come home after her run and eat them with a tea, maybe before bed? But she never got to eat them and though she didn't go to bed, she certainly went to sleep…

Blinking quickly at the threat of tears I turn away from the heartbreaking sight and go in search of the demon. "Al?" I hiss into the quiet

.

Entering the hallway I turn right and carry on down , her bedroom's directly in front. Walking hesitantly I call out again "Al? are you in there?" The doors partially open so I continue on and slowly push the door open only to freeze.

Everything just as she left it. Clothes strewn across the floor, hanging from the bed post. Bed sheets still messy as though she'd just climbed out. I suddenly have to close my eyes when a memory of twisting in bed sheets with her comes to mind. Breathing out shakily I open them again and continue my perusal of the room. There's a half full cup of coffee on a night stand, walking over the scent of her perfumes hits me and I almost stagger to the floor. As I'm righting myself, just beneath the bed I see a forest green gauzy scarf, like something she would have tied in her hair. Knowing I shouldn't but not able to stop myself I reach down and cradle it in my hands. It's so soft. Bringing it to my face I inhale…._Oh god but it still smells of her_. A blend of red wood, woman and that unique scent that's Rachael.

"Ah, here you are. I've been looking in that other bitch's room for the past five minutes." Startled out of my own personnel hell I quickly shove the scarf into my waist pouch but I doubt he noticed, he's too busy looking at Rachael's room. There's a haunted look in his eyes when they fall on the cup of coffee and I can't help but think he has the same thoughts I did when I saw the cookies.

I watch as he mentally shakes himself and tries to laugh it off. "Well at least I know it's not just my place she messes up." Forcing I small chuckle I said "Tell me about it."

Lapsing into an uncomfortable silence Al suddenly looks up "That the Wardrobe?"

Also looking up I stare at the only one in the room. It's not much, just cheap manufactured wood with double doors."Yeah, I guess…"

Walking fully into the room with a look of determination he goes straight to the wardrobe and throws open the doors. It's full to bursting with clothes on uneven coat hangers and shoe's tumble from the bottom panel. Crouching down, Al bend's his head with eyes closed and places his hands forwards, palm's up to the ceiling as though feeling for something. His brow furrows then his face smooths out with raised eyebrows as though he's surprised.

Edgy and hating that I can't see what he does I grit "What? What do you feel?" Turning his head in my general direction eyes still closed he murmurs,

"I'm not sure…I've not felt this before but… It's has Newts signature….and something else's."

What? "You said _something?_ Not a someone?"

Shaking his head in negation his brow furrows again "No. I mean something….I have never come across before….something not on either side of our lines….its old…very, very old….alive yet…..not?"

_What the hell has Rachael got in that wardrobe?_

Scared yet very intrigued my heart pounds as I walk closer to Al and crouch down next to him. I wave my hand over the area his hands are in but I feel only empty air. I go to move the shoes below but Al's hand snaps out and grips my wrist.

"Don't." His voice shakes. "Whatever it is down there it's recognized me…its feeling me out. I don't know what will happen if you disturb it." For the first time since I have met the demon he shows fear. No. Not fear. He's _terrified_. I can see it in the way his body trembles and his hands shake.

Gripping his shoulder, not in concern, but because if he can't cope what chance do I stand? "Al?" I give him a shake "_Al? _Look at me!"

Wide black eye's shoot open and stare at me bewildered. "It…wants to meet us"

Flinching backwards I'm ashamed of the fear I feel from the uncertainly of all this. "_It? _So the something's now an_ 'It'!"_

Al ignores me too enraptured by his internal conversion with 'It'. Suddenly very panicked that were way in over our heads here, adrenaline shoots through my system and I'm offered the option of fight or flight.

Flight wins.

Springing into action I start to bat away Al's hand's in the hopes to stop whatever connection he has with _It_ but it's like hitting an immovable pillar. I start to punch his arms trying to weaken them.

"Al! Stop this! You _need_ to let it go. We don't know what that is!... _Al!"_

He turns and glares at me with something akin to death in his eyes and I'm not entirely sure if that's him or whatever the hell he's talking to.

"Stop it Elf. You want her _back?" _He hisses.

Al, it's definitely Al… I think. "Of course I do but just…..slow down a moment..._stop this!" _I pull at his hands with all my strength and they start to move ever so slightly_…..just. A. Little. More!_

I'm suddenly flying back and crash into the base of Rachael's bed when he smacks me in the face. Blood gushes from my nose and splatters the floorboards. Stunned I bring a hand up to my nose and look at the blood it leaves on my fingers. Glancing upwards I see Al wearing a shocked expression and I know that it wasn't his own will that knocked me away but whatever he was talking to.

Something moving on the floor suddenly catches our attention and I look down to see the droplets of my blood start to merge together and spill in a line along the floor towards the wardrobe. Al scuttles backwards out the way, scared. But it doesn't touch the wardrobe at all but continues beneath the legs at the base where it disappears.

Its silent then and we both share a look that can only be described as '_Oh Fuck' _.

And then the floor feels like it falls a couples inches beneath me as it shakes and every piece of dust and mess on the ground vibrates with the force of it. The wall's creek and we both look up, horrified as the trail of blood moves up the wall behind the wardrobe, defying gravity, where it splinters outwards forming patterns.

Now we both scuttle backwards, banging into furniture until we reach the other side of the room and as though in sync, shakily push ourselves upwards whilst gripping the wall behind trying to keep our balance as the floor continues to vibrate.

Never taking my eye's from the wall I watch as the patterns form into an intricate tree of blood with nine main branches and at the end of each branch is a delicate symbol of some sort. When it's fully formed the blood starts to pulse in a soft golden glow and….nothing happens. It just continues to pulse.

Not taking from eye's from the tree I turn my head to Al and shakily whisper "Ever seen something like that before?"

Shaking his head no, still looking at the wall he gruffly whispers "You? It look's Elven."

"No…..that's not Elven…"

"Maybe we sh…"

Suddenly the gold pulse flares up and becomes that bright I have to shield my eyes or risk becoming blinded. There's a high pitched whine in the air like sonic noise and just when I think my eardrums are bleeding the light disappears and then…silence.

Our heavy breaths are the only noise now. Hesitantly I move my arm from my eye' and squint into the now darkened room, a room that is no longer Rachael's bedroom but just a box that is so dark that the dimensions can't be seen. I can't even see Al but I can hear him.

"Trent?"

"Yeah. I'm still here." _Where ever the hell here is._

"Right….right…what the fuck just happened?"

He's asking me? What…I never wanted to talk to the damned thing anyway and now look where we are! I go to tell him as much but just then a slither of light appears on what I presume is the ground and grows outwards to form what looks to be a rectangular hole. It's in the floor, illuminated from within. Like a stairway…..

I hear Al give a nervous tension filled laugh. "I don't know about you….….but I'm getting a little tired of lights just popping up"

Now that there's some light I can just make out his face that's half in shadow. "If we get out of this alive I'm going to kill you demon." My voice is cold like death.

Looking taken aback, he soon recovers and glares at me "You _agreed _to this little mission, let's not pretend that I _dragged _you down here."

"You said there might me a _book_ in a _wardrobe_. Not some bloody big pulsing light that eats your blood and suck's you into a goddamn _black hole!"_

Turning to me he gets in my face. Good. I can turn fear into anger. "It's not my fault Newt hid a fucking….._whatever this is!_ In Rachael's room! I only wanted to get her back and this seemed like our best shot! It's not like _you_ had a better plan is it now?"

He has me there but my stubborn mind is trying to find faults in his logic. "I told you to take a step back but you wouldn't stop talking to that _thing_ and now were here where ever _here_ is!"

Clenching his jaw he places hands at his hips leaning towards me and grits "It wouldn't let. Me. Stop. I had no choice but to talk to it. _I_ didn't hit you up there, you tried to grab me and the thing didn't like it."

"Yeah and now were down here with it. Congratulations Al! You found Newt's _secret_ wardrobe!"

I turn away running hands through my hair trying to hide my fear and not knowing what to do. God…what if I don't get out….I'll never see my girls again…..Quen…..

Whirling around when I hear feet moving behind me I see Al standing over the lit stairway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Not looking at me but continuing to stare down into the opening he answers "Looking."

Jaw clenched I grit my teeth taking deep breaths through my nostrils. "Looking for what?"

He doesn't answer but takes a deep breath, nods to himself once then makes his way round to the top of the stone steps.

Panicked I run forwards "What are doing, we can't go down there! For all we know this could be Newt's personnel prison and forgive me if I'm mistaken but not a few minutes ago you were just saying you had not a clue what was down here!"

Turning to me I see a set decision and determination in his eyes "Or…It could be the only way to bring Rachael back. What do you want more Trent, to hide and run back now never knowing? Or continue down these stairs with me now and find some answers? Your choice, but either way I am going down these stairs, _with or without you."_

And with that he turns away and walks down into the light leaving me to stand there in indecision. If I go down there I might never come back and that reality terrifies me. I would never see or hold my children again, never again would I laugh with Quen and I would never see my race grow and become healthy. But if I turn back now I will never hold Rachael again, never hear _her_ laugh again and never watch her grow healthy and whole like she was meant to. In that moment then and there I realise something. Although I love my children and they are my absolute world…they can't save me like she can. Of course their love heals my black soul day by day but soon they will grow and flee the nest and I will be left, alone, to wither and become black once more. But with her…she will stay with me, she will keep me whole and clean, make me the man I want to be.

It is with this realisation and to my absolute shame that I would leave my loved ones, that I realize I cannot_, will not_ live in a world where she doesn't exist. And so I must go down these steps because it is all I have left. Should the worst happen I know Quen will take care of things.

May the Goddess forgive me but I start to descend into the light.

* * *

The first thing I notice is the scent of honey. Opening my eyes from the blinding light I find Al standing next to me wearing an unreadable expression. Staring ahead I see that were standing In a long hall of cream stone that holds intricate golden torches to light the way. At the end I can make out more stone but nothing more. Taking a deep breath I walk forwards with a pounding heart.

I hear Al fall into step and feel better that I'm not alone even if it is him at my back. The sound of rushing water reaches my sensitive ears while the scent of honey grows stronger. Continuing on we reach the end of the hall and come face to face with what lies ahead.

For a moment I have no words for I cannot fully comprehend what I'm seeing, Al must struggle too for he is silent.

Were standing on a platform that looks out into a wide, deep circular chamber made also of the same cream stone and the walls are also lined with torches but there's a much larger one at the ceiling. Looking more closely I realize it's not actually a torch but a huge orange and gold ball of fire, held by nothing as though it just levitates at the ceiling like a living entity. But that's not the main feature. From our standing level there are nine golden and crystal thrones evenly lining the outer edges of the chamber where water cascades down behind and within each throne is a marble being.

From here they look to be humanoid of origin but at a closer glance there are subtle changes, their eyes too slanted and large, their cheek bones too prominent yet beautifully sculptured and their lips are a work of art in their lushness but would be too big for a human. Each one can be seen to wear a robe but in there too are slight changes showing a distinction between male and female. And above each throne is one of the symbols that could be seen attached to each limb of the blood tree. There is no mistaking that these are…..not people….but something of a great importance. The airs thick with power….their power.

At the bottom of each throne, stone steps protrude following the curvature of the room and work their way down as though in a coliseum fashion where they meet a floor made of the same stone but here lies an alter. It protrudes from the middle of a large basinal depression within the floor and I can't help but imagine water once filling it. Just a little in front of the basin is another smaller depression with a single tiny hole in the centre where carvings of swooping vines spread out to line the inner curves of the depression.

"Well that's something you don't see every day." I jump completely forgetting I'm not alone but there's something majestic about this place, it pulls you in.

Nodding but still gazing at the room I said "You can say that again."

A hand grabs my shoulder and I flinch but its only Al "Look there. That just appeared" He points an arm in the direction of the alter and I'm taken aback when I see what looks like a large Ivory book lying near the edge. _Where the hell did that come from? _I glance up sharply to the thrones but the beings are still there, still staring forwards with hands turned palm side down on their thighs.

Al moves from behind me and very gingerly places one foot on the first row of steps leading down. I stop breathing and wait for something, anything to happen…but it doesn't come. Smiling triumphantly Al climbs down the steps and I follow once I'm satisfied there's no danger. Let Al be the guinea pig.

Reaching the depression where the alter is, I can estimate that it's at least one meter deep which would place the alter level with the water if it were filled. Walking around the basin I can't see how we would get the book without climbing down into it.

"How do we get the book? It's too risky to…"

Al leaps over the basins gap which is at least three meters wide and lands on the alter like a large green velvet cat. We both freeze when the alter shakes on its platform and I look up to the thrones expecting them to smite us down for our disrespect. But again…..nothing happens. It's as though whatever this place used to be has gone dormant.

Looking around Al stands up and laughs out loud as though he's the king of the world and wipes sweat from his face.

"You fool!" I hiss. "What would you have done had that alter fallen beneath you? They may look just like stone up there but I'm not willing to risk the wrath of…..whatever they are!" I fling my hands upwards to emphasis the last.

Walking steadily to the book so as not to uneven the platform he said " I would have ran like the devil himself were chasing me and you are right, they are not stone, I spoke to them remember?"

That freezes my blood cold in my veins. It's one thing to stand in this room thinking their stone but to actually have conformation that they are living…probably watching us right now…it is enough to scare even myself away.

Al now has the book and sits down crossed legged on the platform with it in his lap. I watch fascinated with held breath as he opens the first page with shaky hands…again there's no smiting and I release my long held breath.

His face is one of wonder and shock when he looks down into the book and it makes him look like the young man he pretends to be.

"What is it? What does it say?

My hearts beating so hard I think I might pass out….could this be it?...Please Goddess let this be it.

"Come here Elf and have a look" He's smiling, that's got to mean something.

The platform toppled with just his weight, would it hold mine too? Mentally I tell myself to get a grip, so far all I've done is complain and show fear while Al run's around heading into things without a second thought. How am I to bring her back if I can't even do this?

Walking backwards about seven paces I take a deep, calming breath and train my eyes on the spot just next to Al who sits just off centre and to one side….…and then I run, reach the lip of the basin and jump stretching my front leg out as far as it will reach…..and then impact. I land on the balls of my feet, crouched and the blood rushing in my ears.

Glancing up again I see the beings have still not moved and feel reassured that I'm forgiven. Shifting over to Al I peer down into the book only to find I'm disappointed. It is just that…merely a book with words written in a language I do not understand though it looks beautiful and figures that mimic sacrificial depictions. Al however is enraptured and I watch as his eye's skim over the pages so I know he can read it. I suddenly feel an overwhelming sense of hope. This is it…..I know it is.

Not being able to take the suspense anymore my voice comes out hoarse when I ask "What does it say Al? Does it tell us how to bring her back?

Smiling like I have never seen him do before he looks up at me with bright eyes set in the determination of a man who has a long yet exciting mission.

"Even better…..It tells us how to get to the After Life."


	15. Chapter 15 - Things Are Out There

**None of the characters mentioned belong to myself but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 –Things Are Out There.

**APOV**

Stunned silence greets my words. The Elf sit's there with wide spring green eye's that look a little too glassy as a million different emotions run through their depths.

Shock… Disbelief…. Wariness….. Anxiety…. Fear….._Hope_.

It's the last one I wanted to see, it means he understands the significance of this book. Though I wouldn't care if he didn't feel the emotion. I'd do this without him. I still can't quite believe what we've found but it's here, in front of me…..the answers to all the death in the universe. And what lies beyond it.

I won't pretend that I understand all of what it say's but I know enough to decipher that this is what we need. This is how we will bring her back. _I wonder….No. I can't go down that road._

Focusing back on the book I take in its delicate beauty. Thick pressed pages of cream parchment shimmer with underlying patterns of pearl but only seen when turned to a certain angle. Intricate sweeping vines dotted with the nine symbols of the blood tree scatter the borders in gold leaf. The writing, I was shocked to discover, is formed from the very first language of the Demons and the Elves. Something that is older than even myself and disappeared long before the division of the two species. It didn't go unnoticed that Trenton couldn't read the text, but it's not a surprise. The only reason I can read it at all is because I'm trained in dealing with historical tombs of our kind, but there are so few texts of this….it became but a forgotten memory.

Mentally shaking myself I notice the Elf still hasn't spoken. In fact he remains as he did not five minutes ago, staring but not seeing, lost in his own mind. He looks like a man in shock. What the hell…._am I actually feeling pity for this fool? When did I start to care?_ Throwing up my mental shields against such soft thoughts I snap my fingers once in his face causing him to flinch. Green eyes shoot my way.

"Did you hear me? This tells us of the After Life"

Still looking blindsided he nods, eyes still glazed. "Yes, I heard you." He goes quiet again, still thinking. _What on Earths wrong with him? _Angered by his behavior and lack of shared joy I snap,

"Well I at least expected you to be happy. We've found how to reach her! We can bring her home!"

He rubs his eyes as though to rid himself of thoughts. "No….. I am happy, it's just…I've spent so long just thinking on how to get her back…and now we have a way…..I guess I just realised she's actually gone. She's really dead Al." The last is whispered mournfully.

Looking down at my hands when his words cause that ache I hate so much I nod solemnly. I understand what he feels. When you lose someone you loved, _really loved_, though your body knows it by the physical grief it feels, there is always a part of your mind still hoping, still looking for another answer. Then one day you hear something, see something…and it hits you. You finally realise they are never coming back. And you have been left behind to suffer their absence.

_But not in this_. No. She has not gone forever. We shall bring her back and by the Gods I shall die trying to do so!

Grabbing his chin I forcefully face him my way. "Yes, she is dead. Even now her body lies on a cold slab somewhere, alone and broken" He flinches and tries to pull out my grip but I don't allow it.

"Look at me. _Look at me. _That body, it's just a vessel. But Rachael….her soul? She lives on. Somewhere out there we will find her and together we are going to drag her stubborn ass back to this world! Before you know it you will both be at each other's throats again, though really all you both want is to rip the others clothes off." I say the last trying to lighten his mood but judging by the tightening of his jaw beneath my grip I guess it failed.

Finally allowed to pull away he glare's, lips in a tight slash but I can see gratitude in his gaze though I doubt he knows it's there. _Stubborn damn Elves._

"You can read that? It definitely say's 'How to bring back the dead'?"

"In so many words, yes. It's written in the first words of the Elves and Demons, long before the division. Even then I was told it was a near extinct language."

Looking above to the nine thrones his brow furrows. "What is a book with our languages doing in a place like this?"

I had thought the same….at first. "Who's to say they were ever our languages to begin with?"

His head snaps back down, eye's intense. "Are you suggesting that these beings, they came before us?" His voice holds disbelief.

"Would it be so hard to believe? Tell me Trent, have you ever heard of or seen creatures such as these because I have lived for many millennia and have never come across such a thing."

I look back to said creatures who still sit upon their golden and crystal thrones. Painfully beautiful faces staring straight ahead.

"No, but…..how could they have remained unknown for so long? Wait….Newt knew about this place. How?"

That's what I would like to know. "I haven't the foggiest. How doe's Newt know anything that she does? The only reason we made it here at all is because of her mad ramblings. Pure Luck really."

"Or Fate…." I glance sharply at him, dipping my face so were at eye level. "Let me teach you something that has never failed me Trenton Kalamack. Fate is a cruel bitch, she will fuck you over any chance she gets. Never believe or care for her because she will do neither for you."

He searches my eyes, looking for something. "A person only develops such an opinion if he believed in first what he now damns." I grind my teeth as he continues to search and asks quietly "What happened to you?"

Solidifying my mental shields I force an ugly grin to my lips "The Elves happened." And with that I slam the book closed and stand up on the platform with it still in hand.

"We should leave. Now."

Clenching his jaw, he exhales through flared nostrils but nods and pushes himself up. The Alter shakes beneath our combined weights and we both carefully move to either side to distribute the mass. Trent looks to me.

"Jump on three?"

"Agreed. One….Two….Three…." We both bend at the knees and push off throwing our front legs out. Landing on the lip of the basin in sync we crouch and look behind as the Alter topples side to side only to come to a rest with a thunk. Releasing a thankful breath as my heart pounds we both look up continuing to expect the wrath of our viewers.

An involuntary shudder runs through me just looking at them. They really are alive but it's as though I cannot feel their presence now. I wasn't lying in Rachael's room when I told Trent they were alive but not. It's as though they have abandoned us and gone somewhere else while we are left here.

Glancing to Trent he looks back enquiringly. "I can't feel them anymore." Raising an eyebrow he nods "Probably for the best. I don't thrust this place or that book, not until we have some solid facts to go on. We should go, who knows what time has passed up there." That thought worries him. It wouldn't bother me, human years are like minutes when you've lived as long as I.

"Let's hope there is a way back." Choosing to ignore my comment he turns to run back up the steps. Holding the book beneath an arm I follow and can't help one last glance to the nine thrones when I reach the lit stone hall. Forcing myself away I see Trent already running up the steps ahead until he disappears above. Strolling forward feeling no need to rush my heart nearly seizes in my chest when I see the light ahead get smaller as though the entrance were closing.

"Fuuuuck!" Running like the devil himself were indeed chasing me I take the steps three at a time and throw myself up the last few where I fly through the hole just before the floor cuts me in two. I crash to a solid floor and roll until forced to stop when hitting a wall. Opening squinty eyes with the book clutched to my chest I look up at a white plastered ceiling with a modern light fixture. Trent's face suddenly appears looking down at me with one raised, too perfect eyebrow. Oh god I never thought I'd be glad to see him.

"Is everything alright Al?" The bastards lip quirks.

"Oh piss off you little eyebrow plucking pussy." He raises both eyebrows at this and both side of his mouth turn up. To my shock he reaches a hand down to me. _This is different._

Not that I really need it but I accept the proffered hand because it seems like the thing to do. He pulls me up as I still clutch the book to my chest. Once standing I furiously start to wipe nonexistent dust from my slacks and jacket trying to cover my discomfort from that weird bonding moment we just shared.

"Eyebrow plucking pussy. Really?" Looking up annoyed I find him with a straight face but his eyes give away his amusement.

"Oh believe me sweets that's just one of the many names I have for you." Rolling his eyes while folding his arm he murmurs "Charming."

Its then I realise that were actually standing back in Rachael's room and my eye's automatically go to her wardrobe. It's just…..normal. No blood crawling up the walls, or weird glowing light. I can still feel a slight pull to that area though but no invasive voices like last time. Trent seems none the wiser….a Demon thing maybe?

Looking from the wardrobe to me he says "So what now?"

Staring down at the book in my hands I think _What to do now?_ Tonight's certainly been bloody eventful enough in my opinion. We came here under the impression that there would be some sort of book hidden within the wardrobe but find an interdimensional unknown, all powerful species who very rudely invade you mind. And god forbid you should bleed around their precious cupboard because they'll put on some fireworks made of elf blood and suck you down a damn black hole whilst deafening _and_ blinding you. But having said and done all that, this book is useless without the knowledge of its origin, intent and history and though I may be a demon that goes in search of trouble I don't particularly like the troubles to fall out on my end. I prefer to be the cause and viewer of such things.

Looking up to the waiting Elf I blow out a breath that expresses how tired and wary I am.

"Grab whatever arsenal you have mate…..now we go and see Newt."

* * *

I fucking hate jumping the lines with this man. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't resist every damn step of the way though I doubt he even knows he does it. His Auras actually rather comfy, like warm cinnamon and golden mulled wine…and so what if I hold onto him a little longer than necessary….I like the smell.

The air whooshes out of me when we touch solid ground because the pointy eared fuck has elbowed me in the ribs, _again. _You'd think I'd see that coming by now….._…bloody elf scents._

I'd contacted a surprisingly sane Newt from Rachael's room and even more surprising is that she actually agreed to let us come over. Which is exactly why I grab Trent and plaster us both against one of her walls as soon as we pop in. And good job too because a ball of orange energy fly's down the hall missing us by a hairs breadth. Trent tenses beneath my banded arm and I feel him draw from the line.

"Don't. She's not doing it to harm us. She let us in too easy but this is her way of reminding us she's the dominant one here." Trent wears a mask of disbelief and anger "Think of it as a demon pissing contest."

"And I win every time." Say's a little voice. _Oh thank you gods, she is sane. _I almost believed my own lie then. Couldn't have the elf killing himself though by provoking her now can we? Turning I plaster on a smile I'm a hundred miles from feeling. "Newt! Love, how kind of you to accept us."

She doesn't greet me back, in fact she looks as though she never even heard me at all. Her face is blank with glazed eyes. Worrying that she's about to fit I hesitantly approach. _Bloody hell not this again._

"Newt? Remember?... Its Gally. And the Elf…remember him? Grey hair, pointy ears, stinks of sour wine?" Out the corner of my eye I see Trent look sharply at me but decides Newts the bigger threat here. Smart man.

"I can smell it." I have to think what she means for a while "_Oh the wine smell!_ Yes him" I point to Trent "Definitely him."

"I can smell…..them." My body freezes as does my grin, I trade a glance with Trent thinking _well shit. _I had planned to ease Newt into the knowledge that I had found, and stole, her book in the hopes she wouldn't kill us where we stand. Apparently 'Fate', the bitch had another plan.

Clearing my throat I stand taller "Smell who love?"

"The Others." Silence greets that ominous word and I could swear that the book within my breast pocket warms. "You have met them Gally…..as has the Elf" Her eyes are still glazed but her body now leans towards Trent who discretely shuffles back and I shake my head in negation. He stops moving and so does Newt.

"I'm afraid I don't know these _Other's_ love. Would you….care to enlighten me?" Was that my voice that squeaked at the end then? _Damnation man, pull yourself together!_

She's silent for so long I start to mentally say my goodbyes to everything I love thinking_ this is it, she's finally going to kill me._

_" _We found Rachael's wardrobe. But….. it's not just any wardrobe….is it Newt?"

_Oh Christ, I'm going to die!_ Panicked I run over to Trent where I grab him round the neck cutting off his air and knuckle rub his head. "Ha! Elves these day's gotta love em!"

"Release him Gally or I shall cut cock from balls." She's finally looking at us but her eyes are all for Trent. Of all the times she chooses to be interested in him its _now?_ I push Trent away defeated; I'm dying either way tonight. He's going to say something disastrous, I just know it.

"Speak of what you know, Trenton Aloyseus Kalamack" Her voice leaves no room for bullshit. _Oh god the Elf's finally going to kill me._

_"_We found the wardrobe Newt. Something within recognised Al. He talked to it for a while, said it wanted to meet us and…..…..it invaded him." Pink goat slitted eye's narrow on me and I smile sheepishly back. "We ended up in a temple….I think. Nine creatures lined the room and in the centre there was a sacrificial alter. A book was on top of it."

Newt fists her staff as though trying to contain herself. I feel the beginnings or fear when I see how fevered she looks but the woman's too enraptured by Trent's story. "Tell me Elf what colour was it?" Quickly glancing at me he answers "White. With gold leafed pages." Her eye's gloss over even more and she steps in Trent's direction.

He takes one step back looking panicked. _Now_ he worries? I move towards him thinking were stronger together and more likely to survive her. Well, maybe.

"Was it in the first languages? _Tell me!" _She roars when he doesn't. Mentally pulling my head from my ass I step forward "Now love, let's just ca…" A breeze stirs the space beside me and Trent's suddenly no longer there. _Well shit, just about everyone's playing Elf targets these days. _Turning around I internally cringe when I see him, red faced and struggling as he's held up from the floor by his neck. Newt looks crazed, her tiny arm holding Trent shakes with barely suppressed fury.

"Tell me Elf!" One look at Trent's face and I realise he physically can't. You need air to talk. _Gods save me._

_"Yes!" _I shout and immediately hold my hands up submissively when she drops Trent only to whirl on me. "Yes, it was the first language. Here" Fumbling in my jacket with one hand still raised I pull out the book. Newt drops her staff and takes it, cradling the book like a babe. I look to Trent strangely relieved to see he isn't dead. Gah, Rachael would kill me if I let that happen.

Looking back to Newt I see she's sat on the floor legs crossed crying into the front of the book whilst murmuring apologies. Trent staggers up from the floor and glances at me with part regret part worry. Rolling my eye's at him I throw my coat tails out behind me and find myself sitting on Newt's living room floor for the second time in as many days. Trent joins me not long after but I don't miss how he sits at a distance away from us. Looks like someone still has a bit of Demon phobia. Well fuck him, I don't like elves either.

Focusing back on Newt, she's curled herself into a little ball over the book but still remains sitting. Just like last time I wait for her to talk first. I don't wait long.

"I tried Gally. I really tried but they wouldn't let me. I wanted to bring them back so badly…..but it was too late…gone, gone, gone….."

My heart beats faster intrigued by this side of Newt I have never seen before. I shuffle a little closer bending my head down to hear her better and whisper "Who did you try to bring back Newt?"

Her little head rocks back and forth and I think she makes a sobbing noise. "The others…the Demonesse's."

I stop breathing taking in her words. "I know I killed them Gally. You think I don't but I do…sometimes" The last is said vulnerably and I have the biggest urge to pull her into my lap. I don't though. This is still Newt after all. She's right in what she says. We all pretend she never killed them for fear that it would finally tip her over that edge. She could kill every last one of us if she so wished it. I focus when she speaks again.

"When I did it….this _being_…..he came to me. Said I had created too much imbalance within the universe. Things were going bad." She stops there and it's all I can do not to shake her. Out loud I calmly say "What did he want you to do Newt?"

She moans into her hands. "He said I could bring back a few, it wouldn't have been many but it would have been enough to set things right."

"But Rachael fixed the entire imbalance. The Ever After is stable again." I look to Trent trying to catch his eye but his focus is all for Newt. He looks pissed. _What now?_

_"_You were there, you _saw_. She did that for them and they didn't even have to _ask_. Why isn't she allowed to come back!" If I didn't know better I would say he looked ready to hit Newt…..or anything for that matter. I go to pacify him but Newt gets there first.

"She did repair it, yes. But I do not speak of our world Elf. It is but a tiny speck in the imbalance of what I created. I am told worlds, even ours, started to decline and die." She finally looks up then. Her face is tear stained and haunted.

"There are things out there….things we do not know…..we….we are not there only ones."

_What? Did she just say what I think she did?_ Glancing at Trent, the look on his face reassures me that she did in fact just say that. _Well…..bloody Hell._

Trent recovers himself first. "What do you mean?...Other species?" Hid voice hold's disbelief and awe.

Newt glances his way "Yes. But calm yourself Elf, you shall never meet them, and they shall never meet you." She stares past us then lost to her own thoughts. "The others….they said when we die…..there is a place. Depending on the decisions and choices we make in life we go to different levels of this place. That is the only time we shall meet." She focuses wholly on me then and I flinch by the intensity of her gaze.

"That is where they went Gally. They said I could go there and bring them back. This…" She holds up the book "I had to read from this and walk into the waters of making ….but it didn't _work!" _She screams the last and doubles over head in her hands and sobs. Trent looks to me with worry and I'm shocked when he scoots forwards and leans down so they're at eye level.

"Why didn't it work Newt?" Pulling her head up she looks in his eyes with heart break and my own clenches in turn. She tried to bring our race back and it didn't work…why?

"Because I didn't love them enough." Searching his eyes she cups his cheek. Trent flinches, tensing his jaw but doesn't pull away. "The motives have to be pure for the waters of making to accept you…mine were not." My eyes narrow at those words suddenly feeling anger. What the fuck did she do that she messed up our only chance to live again?

As though feeling my anger she looks to me, pleading. "I had killed them Gally. I but wanted to make things right…I walked into the waters and they burned me….spat me back out broken and half crazed! I didn't do this to myself, they did! When I asked why they said I went into the waters not for love but to finally release myself from the guilt…..and they were right. Though I loved my sisters the guilt of their deaths was stronger. I failed them, I failed us all. I am sorry my Gally, so sorry….."

She reaches a hand out to me but I pull back. Her look of hurt twinges something inside me but I'm too angry to care.

"Why tell me this now? I could have happily gone on not knowing it!" Pushing up from the floor I drag hands through my hair and pace a tight circle.

"I had to tell you so you would understand, to prepare you. You plan to bring back Rachael do you not?" At my pause and sharp look she nods. "As I thought. You cannot go into the waters if you do not have honest, pure motives. If you do not you shall become crazed like me."

Whirling on her I roar "I love her!" Newt flinches, a rare sight to see but I don't care. "I love her and she's gone so it looks like I'll be walking into these fucking water's, whatever the hell _they_ are, and I _will_ bring. Her. Back!"

"_What_?" Trent stands up, shoulder's tense and eyes blazing. "She is _mine_ Demon not yours. You will stay away from her." I shake my head in aggravation at him "You do not even know what I speak of, stay out of this." He doesn't know that I do not mean Rachael but I'm not about to tell him.

Motions angry he walks up and gets in my personnel space, fists clench ready to hit me. "I know all too well of what you speak. Stay. The Fuck. Away. From _Rachael"_

If it's a fight the elf wants it's a fight he'll get. Bracing my shoulders I too get in his space. "Pretty big words from a pretty boy. You sure she liked you so much? It's not so long ago that I had her up my library wall, long legs wrapped aro….."

"Enough!" Newt roars flinging a freeze curse at Trent who stops mid lung, fury etched into his every fiber. I move to smack him one but realise the bitch froze me too.

Walking between our prone forms still clutching the book she looks us up and down. "How do you both expect to bring her back if you cannot even bear to be within the same room?" She moves to me and I try to stare down at her "Gally. Do not make the mistakes I made. Go there out of love, nothing more."

Turning she moves to Trent "I believe you have enough within you to get to the After Life. But your anger and need for vengeance shall get in the way. You shall lose yourself and her if it does."

Suddenly Trent drops to floor and I fall forwards on my face. _Bitch_. Dusting myself off furiously for the second time that night Trent and I glance at one another with that look that isn't quite peace but an agreed ally. For now. Nodding once the Elf turns to Newt and rubs his forehead tiredly.

"You said you walked into the waters of making. What are they?"

"Once the book has been read from, the sanctum basins fill with the essence of all that makes life. They called it the waters of making. I was meant to walk into them and be carried to the inbetween. But it never happened, I was rejected."

Trent looks thoughtful "The basins…..I had thought they looked like they should hold water." Me too but I was a bit distracted at the time so never cared to mention it. Something she said then caught my attention though.

"You said the inbetween. What's that?" Newt glances my way. "Though the book may tell you how to get to the After Life it is not a direct course." Walking to a desk littered with papers she grabs a quill and writes something down. Folding the note she moves to Trent pressing it into his palm.

"You must first travel to the inbetween…..….but be wary…...for it is not for the living, only the dead. You will need to find the ferry men. Now leave. I tire of you."

And with that little revelation she flings her hand out and the lines tug at my aura dragging me back to my own rooms. I have just enough thought to wrap my mind around Trent's and hold the little cinnamon bundle to me.

I land on soft Persian rugs and throw myself backwards into a velveteen couch. A big thunk sounds in the corner behind and I'm safe in the knowledge that Trent made it back. Comically dishevelled he grabs onto the chairs arm and pulls himself up only to fall heavily into the couch next to me. He leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"I hate the lines."

"Meh….there not so bad after a while." I shrug.

"I don't think I have five thousand's years to get used to them." He cricks his neck and goes to rub it but stops when he looks at his hand. Sitting straighter he opens the little note Newt passed him. Suddenly very intrigued I discretely shuffle closer resisting the temptation to rip it out his fingers. "What does it say?"

Brows furrowed his lips move sounding out the words. Looking up confused he passes it to me. "I think it's a list of names."

In Newts curvy scrawl, there are indeed four names.

_**The Weeping Lady **_

_**Izamarian**_

_**Ledezarous**_

_**Donyskala**_

The last three are names of people, their unusual lettering sounds like that of a demon, I'm sure of it. The first though, I think it's a place. Well Goddamn. Newt actually gave us some help. I laugh out loud wryly. Trent looks at me like I've gone mad and puts a little distance between us.

"Oh be still sweetheart, I'm no crazier than I was when I dragged you out of bed. This" I hold up the note "Is indeed a list of names. The names I believe, of the ferry men Newt spoke of. And The Weeping Lady….well I guess that is where we shall find said men."

His eyes widen in excitement "To help us get through the inbetween?" Nodding I laugh in disbelief again. Newt sure is full of surprises and when you least expect them too.

Trent turns in the chair to face me, now alive "We have direction now. We can bring her home!" His face falls then as though he just received an unwelcome thought.

"What?" Shaking his head he rubs his chin. "Newt said the waters of making rejected her and in turn made her crazed. I know that I love Rachael…..goddess do I love her but…I am also not fool enough to think my need for vengeance is small. What if it isn't enough? I need to come home after this Al, my girls need me, or rather I need them"

I'm silent for a while thinking how to reply. There's no question about my love, it is all consuming…but for him? I honestly don't know.

"What would you do if someone told you that you were never going to see her again? That tomorrow you would bury her body and that would be the end. Never again would you see her face, her smile, hear her laugh, feel her touch, her warmth….what would you do?"

Trent stares at nothing in particular but I don't miss the lone tear that falls down his cheek.

"I would die a thousand deaths each day until I could hold her in my arms again." Finally looking to me, not bothering to wipe away the tear he whispers "I love her Al."

"Then that's all that matters Trent." Standing I give him my back allowing for a little privacy. Turning when I hear him breathe easier I clap my hands "So. We're off to the After Life then. When do you want to go?"

_Ah the trills of being a Demon _

* * *

**_Pronunciation for Names_**

_**Izamarian - Iza-mary-an**_

_**Ledezarous - Lee-dez-ar-ous**_

_**Donyskala -Don-nisk-cala**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Our Lives Now

**The characters mentioned within this fanfic do not belong to me but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait, been busy at work. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I should have another for you tomorrow!**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Our Lives Now

**QPOV**

I can smell roses on the warm night's breeze. Hear her laugh tinkling in the far distance, beckoning me like the Siren she is. Snapping into motion I follow it. Running through the maze of thorn bushes they snag my shirt but I don't care. The slight pain adds to exhilaration of the hunt. She likes to be chased so I chase and by the Goddess I shall catch her this time. And when I do….well let's just say I don't like teases. And Oh my love….but _she_ knows this.

Picking up my speed, I throw my body round corners grazing my face and bare arms, eager to finally have her beneath me. Growling low in my throat I run like the sleek jaguar she likes to compare me to as I'm crawling up her body in bed.

A flash of white silk is just disappearing round the corner ahead. Pouncing I dive, snagging the material in my hand I hear her satisfying squeak and then the tearing of silk. Falling to the ground I hiss. She got away.…...but now she's half dressed. My laugh is one of a man who knows his woman is out there running around half naked and soon I shall have her.

"_Come and get me Quen!"_ Her laugh is throaty and seductive. It's enough to pull me from the floor. Facing the direction her voice came from I call out roughly. "I shall get you love…...But I shall not come….until you do."

_"Quen!"_

Chuckling at her shocked exclamation I add. _"Several _times I think"

Her feminine gasp lets me know she heard but her breathy voice says the words had the desired effect. Laughing and feeling full of life I run in her direction "Ready or not love…"

The sound of little feet running pushes me to move faster. My thighs burn with the over use of muscles and my chest aches with heavy breaths but I keep going. The thorn bushes and roses blur into walls of white and green yet I still see every detail. Corning after corner, turn after turn, her laughs and my growls they all merge into one. Dizzy and full of adrenaline I see light ahead, a clearing. I dive through the gap with a victorious shout but it dies off with my sudden stop. Gravel scrapes beneath my boots in the silence.

My love does not laugh anymore nor does she still run or even stand ahead. I cannot see her but there is something in sight. A pile of white silk is pooled in the middle of the clearing and my eyes track a tiny delicate arm hanging out the material. It's so pale, so still…So familiar. My heart sinking I force myself forwards though it's the last thing I want. The closer my feet take me the more I recognise the pile of silk for what it is. Wanting to turn away but unable to stop I find myself at the edge of the pristine cloth. Pain and fear burn through my chest making it hard to breathe.

Bending on shaky legs I reach a trembling hand out to pull back some of the material and as though in slow motion it reveals pieces and torturous memories with it.

Soft golden hair I have ran fingers through in tenderness and fisted in moments of passion. A smooth neck my lips have travelled a thousand times and a thousand ways but was never enough. A delicate ear where whispers of love and promises have passed and born a misplaced trust. A face…..….….._Oh Goddess No!_

Throwing my head to the sky I roar as my soul cries out in fury and injustice. Forcing my gaze down I carefully bring her head to my lap, holding her to me as I carefully brush hair matted with blood from her face and cry. My love, my beautiful, full of life love…her features an unrecognisable bloody ruin from thousands of slices and bruises, burns into my memory. Furious at the unfairness life has thrown at this woman I scream to my _Goddess._

"_Noooooo!_ _You can't do this to me!...you can't do this to her!...Damn you! Damn you! Damn yo…..." _A force grips me and I'm burning alive from the inside with a thousand voices whispering over and over again….I can't breathe, see, hear.I am no longer Quen I am_….nothing. _

Sucking in a deep heart wrenching breath, I'm suddenly sitting up in my bed, fisting the sheets and I look down to see them bloody from the force of my grip. Releasing them I pull my trembling hands up and cover my eyes. Breathing ragged and drenched in sweat I take a shaky inhale and slowly lie back down.

Just when I think it's getting better I dream of her again, and every time she dies. I didn't save, could never save her, I've failed.

_I'm so sorry Ceri...forgive me…._

Trying to breathe deep like I have taught myself to do when these dreams occur, I finally calm. I'm still raw internally as though my heart cavity were ripped out, that will never go. Turning my head I look to the empty side of the large bed and reach a hand across the mattress. The leftover's of my heart sink a little more when I find it cold. But it has been for months. Each day I find myself doing this, hoping that one day it will be warm, like something's there. But there never is, nor will there ever be again.

_I need to get out of here_. Pushing from the bed I climb out and walk stiffly to the bathroom. I don't look in the mirror, have never cared for it. I know what I look like; can remember each mark, crease and scar. Opening the shower door I turn the water to near scalding and step under the spray. The burns welcome, rids me of all the other thoughts by giving me something else to focus on. Grabbing the soap I lather up.

Ten minutes later I'm fresh and dressed in head to toe black, a shadow once again. Walking down the halls that lead from my quarters to the main area I reflect on today's tasks. Check on Trenton. Ask about the Demon depending on his mood. Once assured he's well I must go and visit my men scattered in their undercover positions, hopefully they have some better news this time. Then I'm to come back, collect Trenton where we shall go visit the girls and that annoyance of a woman.

Not a very busy day but it's enough of a distraction. Personally I would rather spend the day with just him and our little loves but I must do this. He need's the closure. I know I did…..Shaking myself out of such dark memories I continue on to the main rooms. Reaching the double doors to the living quarters I can hear Maggie vacuuming and smile. The normalcy is comforting. I push open the doors, smile still in place with a greeting on my lips only to freeze.

_"Trent?..."_

My voice is incredulous. _And so it bloody should be._ His white blond hair sticks up all over the place and dust smears one cheek. Pausing in his motions he glances up distracted.

"Oh, morning Quen." He nods down to my feet "Shoe's please." And then continues to vacuum.

I can only stare with my mouth hanging open as he furiously pushes the carpet cleaner around the floor like his life depends on it. _What in all that is Holy?_ …..…My god, is this it? Has he finally snapped. In all the time I have known him he has never done this, I didn't even know he could if I'm honest. Looking closer I notice he does seem rather clumsy and have to stifle a laugh when he has a little tantrum as the tubing twists not allowing the machine to move further. With a massive yank the vacuum tumbles over with a thunk but alas, it moves. Trent gives a little nod of satisfaction and continues to push back and forth along the carpet.

Hesitantly walking forward I follow him. Reaching his side I gingerly reach a hand out "Sa'han?" Looking at me, he makes a little huff and glares down at my feet. "_Shoe's Quen_. Your messing up my work." He shuffles off again.

Ignoring his comment I follow. "Sa'han. Not that I'm not appreciative of what your doing….…but…may I ask why?"

I try to stop it but my tone still comes out rather patronizing. Trent doesn't answer just takes one last pointed glare at my feet and moves onto the kitchen area. Rolling my eyes when his backs turned I slip off my shoes. He must have heard because he answers.

"I gave Maggie the morning off, told her I would clean today." I try to keep my face neutral but it's very difficult. Trent and cleaning…they just don't go. I try to be understanding however. After all, my boy has a motive behind everything he does.

"Oh?"

"I woke this morning and came down to get a drink and looked at all the mess in here. You know what I realised Quen? That I am thirty-one years old and have never cleaned my own kitchen. What kind of man does that make me?" He shakes his head in annoyance.

Well I don't quite know what to say. It's not the answer I was expecting but it's better than the one I was. My heart lifts a little knowing that he hasn't broken, he's still Trent. Just one who's had an epiphany surrounding his life and realised he hasn't actually done much for himself. It's about damn time if I'm honest.

"It's a lot harder than it looks really. A lot of work on the arms. I swear….I do one section then move onto another but when I turn around its messy again! And the polishing!...Gah Quen! Do not get me started on that stuff! The air is filthy in here. Honestly I don't know how we've survived this long."

Tantrum over he shuffles off into the next room. I follow amused at the rare site and find myself actually trying to taste the air. It does seem rather stale.

"I think its good Sa'han. You doing this I mean. It's never too late to learn a new life skill."

"Yes, well there is that…Say Quen….what are your plans for the day?"

It's not uncommon for Trent to ask, we run our schedules by each other daily. They usually clash most of the time anyway but….there's something in his tone that seemed a little _too _inquiring just then. It has me instantly on guard. Suspicious I keep my face blank, standing a little straighter to stare intently at his face. He thinks he's a master at hiding his emotions but may as well be a blank canvass to me. After all it was I that taught him how to master that trick.

"I must meet with my men this morning to discuss the latest findings on Morgan's case. Then I'm back here to pick you up and we're off to meet the girls?" Nodding he leans down to switch the vacuum off. He's wearing his quiet thinking face. Many annoyances and near disasters have been made on my end by that face.

Wary I ask "What are _you_ doing this morning? Cleaning? Maybe go into the Office?"

He won't be doing the last but I ask anyway. He hasn't been in since Rachael died and I don't blame him for his absence. A bunch of vultures those people are, slowly sucked the life out him day by day. Myself and Sarah-Jane have been screening his calls recently, dealing with the little problems ourselves but still pass on the more pressing ones to Trenton. I'm proud that he continues to deal with the stress of his position even now but just lately I can't help but think I'm walking on egg shells around him. Waiting for the one thing that will finally push him over that edge.

That madness hasn't left his eyes but surfaces every now and again. Killing Josie was a small pleasure but it wasn't enough. No. She merely placed a piece of metal around Rachael's hand but the others? The ones that dealt the death blows…...I would say may the Goddess save them but I couldn't care less for their eventual deaths.

I focus back on Trent who still hasn't replied. "Sa'han? Your plans?"

Mentally shaking himself from wherever he went he looks up bewildered. "Erm…..…..No. Not the Office. I think I'm done cleaning….…" He looks around the floor, nodding when he deems his work satisfactory.

"I thought I might pick up the girls this morning and bring them here. Spend some family time with them. You will join too?"

Internally thinking over all the probabilities of our estates being attacked I come to the conclusion it seems rather unlikely and nod. "If that's what you want Sa'han. I should be back around half one but don't wait to do anything on my account."

Blowing out a shaky breath with a small smile he pushes back his hair "Good, good….….I'll see you later then. You can update me on your men's findings. Now though…..I think I'm going to have a shower." With that he jogs off down the hall leading to his quarters and I stare after him trying to work out what he's up to.

My answer bought relief to his eyes. Why? Releasing a deep breath I count back from ten and tell myself not to worry. He doesn't need me following his every move. He can take care of himself. Feeling very old I pull out my cell phone and send a group message to my men demanding their presence in forty minutes at our usual meeting point.

* * *

The restaurant lies off to one side of the Ohio River facing the old Roebling Suspension bridge. Occasionally tourism trips and the odd speed boat can be seen passing beneath but beside that there is no other disturbance. Delicate white, wire framed chairs seat many rich young couples and the upper class of the city. Pristine Lofas and shiny Jimmy Choo's can been seen beneath glass tabletops that hold white tea roses and cappuccino's. Barely anyone eats for this is not a place to dine but rather a place to flaunt your wealth and gloat at the lack of others. Every single one of them here is self absorbed only caring what happens to them because of course they are the 'world' and that is all that has any significance in this life.

It's exactly for this reason that I chose this place. So focused on their own appearance that they don't actually pay attention to others or particularly care what is happening around them. They don't notice the nine men scattered at different tables throughout the restaurant, some sitting opposite each other, some on their own. But each one has the look of a man that has lived life and learnt a few lesson doing it, not all of them good and some can't even fathom the meaning of the word. I chose these men like I chose this restaurant because they too only care for themselves and so long as they get their money they will do exactly as you say because to them, that too is all that has any significance in this life. The only differential between the two is that while the men in suits work nine to five for money, my men work in blood and secrets and they enjoy doing it.

Bringing my coffee to my mouth I don't drink but it serves its purpose in hiding the movement of my lips. The mic beneath my collar transmits my voice to nine awaiting ears. "Densian, Tell me what you have."

A deep voice rumbles through my earpiece. "Something has Tamwood's father spooked Sir. Tuesday in the office was a normal day then he went for some meeting. When he came back guy was white as a sheet, like something got to him. Tried to ask what was up when in the coffee room, think I nearly had him but some intern punk pulled him away. Mr Tamwood didn't show the next day, worked from home."

I barely suppress my eyebrows from rising. Interesting, Miss Ivy's father had been running his own search party for his missing daughter but so far he too had been pulling up blanks. Until now it appears…

"You think he was warned away?"

"I do Sir, couldn't tell you who by though. Even tried sweet talking his receptionist trying to find out that day's schedule but she weren't talking much. Since then Mr Tamwood's been real quiet like, doesn't venture out so far but stay's at home most the time. S'all I got for now Sir."

Nodding satisfied by his results I put my coffee down and take a bite of bagel. "Thank you Densian. You may leave now." From my peripheral vision I see a figure with wide shoulders stand up and leave. I pick up the coffee again holding a news paper that covers the majority of my face and speak one word.

"Henderson?"

"Yes Sir. So far we got Mr Cormell sticking to his normal patterns, immersing himself in any charity you can think of and throwing round the cash. Hasn't showed no weird signs that he's freaking over something and no secret meetings either. Got a new piece of ass again, this one from Sweden but nothing special about her. Far as I know he hasn't visited Mr Tamwood about his daughters disappearance but he did visit Morgan's church to deliver some red roses. Seemed rather cut up if I'm honest."

Rynn Cormell. Personally I have never trusted the vampire. Too much power in politics which makes a possible threat to Trenton and all we've accumulated. The fact that we run the main shipping's on Brimestone doesn't' exactly go over well for the vampire's who depend on the drug to keep their victims willing. Meetings with Cormell have been tense to say the least.

"Was he alone?"

"No Sir, had another vamp with him. Goes by the name of Charlie Billings. Good lookin' son of bitch too _and_ he knows it. Pulls in more women than a goddamn beauty salon. Shifty one he is though, need to watch him."

"Watch them both and continue to monitor Cormell's charity meets. I want to know about any new sudden allies he makes. If that is all you have you may leave."

"Yes Sir and thank you." I don't see this one leave. Henderson's good at what he does and it shows in his movements. My next man is British and one of my better recruits. He served in the Marines for seven years specialising in infiltration and currently hides within the walls of HAPA which is one of our main focuses and probably the most likely candidate for Rachael's murder.

"Levert?"

"Good morning Sir. HAPA regularities still stand the same. No new allies or proposed ones, all seems to be rather dull in the ways of political gain. New recruits have increased by at least thirty percent. It's as though the demise of Miss Morgan has opened their eyes to the possibilities of elimination concerning Inderlander's. They've started training with charmed silvers Sir, things are going to get dangerous and very fast."

My fists clench nearly tearing the news paper in half. Glad for the coverage it provides I grit my teeth and let the fury reach my eyes. _HAPA_. A disgusting excuse for life, praying on those weaker than themselves made vulnerable by their Iderlander status. Charmed silvers, should they become legal, shall be very bad for us all. Hundreds would die.

"This has been approved by higher authorities?"

"No Sir they are still currently illegal. Believe it or not but the authorities are actually rooting for the expulsion of such things. I'm not saying it's safe to rule out the IRS as a suspect but they seem to be rather unlikely candidates at present."

At the mention of the local authorities I switch to my other man in that sector. "Donally, what have you on the IRS?"

"Not much Sir what Levert say's is true. At present the IRS may as well be Miss Morgan's white knight in shining armour. Detective Glenn still runs the shop and he's taking his position seriously Sir."

Detective Glenn had moved back down here as soon as he'd heard of Ivy's disappearance. Since then he's been obsessed with finding her and any links it may have with Rachael's murder. Some people have even started to question whether it was actually the vampire that killed Rachael. Her jealous tendencies were not exactly unknown to the public. A ridiculous idea really. I do not believe for a minute that Tamwood did this. She loved Rachael too much.

Rubbing a hand down my face in aggravation feeling as though this is getting nowhere I question if that is all then dismiss them after confirmation. The next three men give pretty much the same news. No one's talking, no fresh allies have been made and no one's bank accounts have risen rapidly. Bored with their findings I dismiss them also. One man left now.

"Sanders. Please tell me you have something more?" A southern twang greets my sensitive ears.

"Nothing that's gona give you solid leads Sir but I can tell you that the Coven were talkin' about how admirable it was of the way that person killed Rachael. Said they wished they had the idea but they shall never hav the privilege to know nowadays. I think we can rule them out as suspects cus they kept arguing about not usin' charmed silvers. Kept saying it could be tracked to them and that they're innocent in this, so don't want no connections."

Oh but the Coven have never been innocent have they? I have not forgotton what Rachael told me about their prisons and the drugs that slowly stunt a person magic till it withers and dies. I don't imagine charmed silvers seem such a bad idea to them.

"Did they speak of anything else surrounding the case?"

"No Sir just that. Like the other suspects, they have nothing new, no motives, allies or sudden funds. Just plain old Coven business."

Snapping my paper shut with a sinking heart I dismiss Sanders. I honestly thought there would be some leads from these many infiltrations by now but apparently this is going to prove more difficult than I thought. Drinking the last dregs of my coffee I too stand and disappear unnoticed like the last eight men.

* * *

Entering the hall to the main living quarters I throw my keys onto a nearby counter and pull off my jacket. Tossing it over one of the many coat rail hooks I continue down the hall with a full heart as the sounds of girly squeals reach my ears. The entrance doors are partially open and I pause near them to take in the sight of my family.

Ray and Lucy are seated in their high chairs at the breakfast table as a messy Trenton potters around the kitchen in front. The poor man looks as though he's on his last legs with flour covering one side of his face and shirt. What on Earth….Is that a hair grip holding back his hair? Turning to the ovens behind he mutters to himself as he reaches in with some pink oven gloves. Standing straight he gingerly holds what I think is a tray of…cookies? From here they look like flat black disks and I have to stifle my laugh when he places them in front of the girls.

Bless them but they both stare down transfixed trying to make out what their father's made. Trent looks down with a slight grimace and rubs the back of his neck. The girls look up in union and squeal at him with little Lucy taking it upon herself to be spokes person.

"Daaaaddyyy! _Not ryt_!" and they both fall into a fit of giggles.

With a look of mock horror Trenton leans down to them. "Are you _laughing_ at me? ….both of you laughing at _me! Well I never! _A man tries his hardest to cook for his favorite girls and they laugh at him!"

"Perhaps Sa'han, they do not know whether to laugh or cry, wondering if their father is going to make them eat those monstrosities?"

Looking up his startled expression is replaced by one of pure relief. "Oh Quen, thank the Goddess."

Chuckling I make my way over. "Girls giving you a hard time?"

"No their _angels_ as always" He grits out with a sweet glance at the angels in question then to me he exclaims quietly. "How on Earth did Ceri do this by herself? I have never known two little creatures be so demanding!"

I laugh remembering all the times she said the same. "With great difficulty if I remember Sa'han."

Now in the girl's line of sight they start to squeal even more holding out chubby little arms to be picked up. "Appa, Appa ,aaaaappppaaaa!" That last squeal was Lucy. _Goddess how I have missed them_. Gently laying a hand at the back of each head I lean down and kiss their soft hair inhaling the scent of baby shampoo and talc. Moving back to a stand I notice Trenton's pissed expression and shake my head at him as I lean back against the counter.

"They love you the same Sa'han and you know it. By the way what is that in your hair?"

A look of confusion crosses his face then reaching up a hand he feels the clip. Neck and ears redden slightly as he pulls it out and calmly replies with a shrug. "Hair was getting in the way. It did the job."

And here was me thinking it was the girls doing. Glancing back to our little loves they've started to poke at the burnt cookies whilst making strange little inquiring noises. Tutting I pull Ray's hand towards me and wipe off little bits of burnt chocolate goo. Trent does the same but licks it off Lucy's hand making her squirm then laugh at her Daddies disgusted face.

"Gah. Taste's horrible. Can't have that now can we loves? Lucky for you, your daddy has had the ingenious idea to buy some!" Bending down he pulls out a bag of fresh cookies from behind the counter. At my raised eyebrows he shrugs. "What were the odds of me being able to make cookie's anyway?"

Rolling my eye's I reach into the cookie bag and pass one to Ray and Lucy. "Life lessons Sa'han. Never too late." Waving me away he turns to clean some of the kitchen.

Grabbing one for myself I sit at a breakfast stool and watch the girls happily munch away. Lucy keeps sneakily glancing at Ray's cookie though she has her own. I'm just about to ask Trenton if they've eaten any real food when I see Lucy lean over and bite a chunk out of Ray's cookie. Shocked I stop chewing as my daughters wide eyes glance from me to the cookie and her lower lip trembles. Giving her the _look _she stops immediately but stares at me with betrayal in her watery green eyes. Raising my eyebrow I lean over and grab Lucy's cookie taking a little bite from it.

Lucy isn't like Ray when she's upset. She doesn't have a trembling lip that grades into a cry but instantly goes into wailing mode. My daughter flinches from the noise and looks at me with wide eyes and a sneaky little smile of her own. Discreetly smiling back I feel the air move behind as Trenton whirls around.

"Lucy! What's wrong love? No, no, no come here. Shhhhhhh." Picking her up from the high chair he bounces and cradles her. Shaking my head at his fuss I too pick Ray up and move over to the seating area placing her on my knee. Cuddling back into my chest she offers me the rest of her cookie and I shake my head no. "Thank you Ray but that is _your_ cookie." Nodding happily she wiggles around and continues' to munch.

Trenton finally has Lucy under control and sits down opposite us. "_Again_, how did Ceri do this?" Patting Ray's back more for my own comfort I shrug.

"Ellasbeth was fine with them coming here then?"

"Hmmm, wouldn't say fine but I think she can appreciate what it's like to be away from Lucy for so long. We have them until bedtime." He gets a faraway look in his eye's that troubles me.

"Sa'han?"

Tiredly rubbing a hand down his face he glances up. "I'm fine just tired. Such a short time to have them is all. I wish it were longer."

Something else is bothering him but I don't push for it now. "So what do we have planned?"

"Well being as the cookie plan failed….time for plan B. My mother and I used to make pictures out wheat and pasta. Remember? Thought maybe they would like that. I know they used to enjoy gluing stuff with Ceri and Rachael." He smiles at the memory.

I'm slightly shocked, just yesterday he still couldn't say her name. Something's changed….or maybe I'm not as good at reading this man as I first thought. Feeling a weight settle in my stomach I try to watch him for any clues as to what's going on in that head of his.

"Yes I remember. I think they will like that Sa'han."

The rest of the day passes much the same with Trenton getting that look of worry and glancing at his watch. I tried to tell my mind it was simply because Ellasbeth would be arriving soon but it nagged at me all the same. We sat with the girls on a waterproof mat and made pictures from Wheat and Pasta. Lucy made a hoarse with her father and me and Ray made a butterfly though it certainly didn't look like one.

The carpet was a mass afterwards but Trenton didn't seem to care about the ruination of his _work_. In fact he encouraged the girls to make as much mess as they wanted. After a second cookie the girls started to get droopy so we lay them to bed for an hour while I debriefed Trenton on our men's findings. He was disappointed of course but not as much as I thought he would be. It struck me as odd, his need for vengeance wouldn't have lessened so soon. At least not in the Trenton I knew.

Later when Ellasbeth came to collect the girls I watched hers and Trenton's transaction as they stood by her car. It was a strange yet oddly comforting sight seeing them get along for once and I couldn't help but think _Is this our lives now? _Me and Trenton spending the odd day with our girls then waving them off to Ellasbeth only to return to our empty rooms to wallow and remember all our losses together. Shaking my head at the depressive thought of such a bleak future I wave goodbye to my daughters as my son walks back to me. Hands in his pockets with a thoughtful expression he reaches my side.

"Would you care to come for a ride with me Quen?"

Glancing sideways I search his face for motives but I find it open and honest. "Of course Sa'han. I had thought you'd like to sleep after the day you've had."

Smiling he runs up the front steps shouting over his shoulder. "No day is too bad for a ride. You should know that Quen!" Chuckling quietly I follow him in. Yes my boy, I do know that.

We rode to the East pastures pushing our horses as fast as their legs would carry us. The sound of clomping hooves and harsh breaths from our steeds fills the silence of the woods. Above we are covered by a dusky blue evening sky and breathe in warm balmy air still fresh with summer. We race to the lake that lies to the East, both goading each other to move faster, harder and I find myself becoming lost to the sensation that only comes to Elves when they are on horseback. It's as though your mind is not your own but part of the beasts beneath you. You feel what he does, move like he does and it's as though you yourself are a beast. Free to roam the Earth with no restriction's, rules or cares.

I reach the Lake first calling out on a long forgotten battle cry, my horse canters to its back legs and we both bay at the night sky. Jumping down I stroke Ruram's neck and turn with the grin of victorious male when I hear Trenton pull up. He wears a look of annoyed defeat but his eye's show respect for his opponant. A Proud man my boy is but he can admit his losses. Jumping down and patting Tulpa he walks over to shake my proffered hand with a smile.

"Good Ride Quen. You nearly had me back there at the double turn."

"Thank you Sa'han. You rode well." Wrinkling his nose in indecision he shrugs. "Could have done better though. Come let's sit a while."

Gripping my shoulder we both walk to the lakes edge where we rest on the soft Earth. It's beautiful here in the daylight but at night it is wondrous. Silver glints off the lakes ripples that shimmer out from a reflecting full moon. Sweeping willow trees sway in the distant shadows making them come alive as tiny fire flies dot around the water's surface. Trent's voice rumbles out the darkness.

"I brought Rachael here once." Shocked I glance sideways.

"Oh?"

Nodding he continues. "The day before she died. I think she liked it here. Liked the quiet and warmth on her face…." He looks down at his hands.

"We argued that day Quen." Laughing cynically he looks back to the sky. "I basically propositioned her to become my mistress once I married Ellasbeth." Turning in my direction he whispers "I'm a bastard Quen. Always have been."

My heart clenches at the softly spoken words. "We all make mistakes Sa'han. What matters is what we do to repair them afterwards."

He nods reaching into his jacket and pulls out a flask. Handing it to me he said "I admire that about you. You recognise when you've done something wrong but don't dwell on it. Just take responsibility and corner the problem. Slowly close in until it's gone. You've done a lot for me Quen, more than you should have really. I am eternally grateful for what you have sacrificed to stand by me and mine. That you lost Ceri in this is…unforgivable. There are no words to show you how sorry I am for not saving her sooner….…hopefully my actions will speak more than my words can hope to."

Suddenly finding it hard to breathe around the pain in my chest I unscrew the flask and take a large gulp. The liquid burns down my throat but it helps to get the words out. Grabbing his chin I forcefully turn him my way.

"Look at me son. I have never, ever considered it a burden to watch over you Trenton. You are my own blood are far as I'm concerned. I have never done anything for you or your family that I didn't want to. It was all my decision. I have enjoyed my life and I like to think I have lived it well. Ceri and Ray…..They were gifts that I still can't even fathom myself deserving of but….I had them and I shall be ever grateful to you and Rachael for them. Losing Ceri…..while it still hurts, I am at peace knowing it is better to have had her for a short time than not at all."

Silence greets my words but it's a comfortable one. The moon light glints off a lone tear that falls down his cheek. Reaching out he pulls me into a fearsome hug burying his face in my neck. Stunned my heart stops beating and I stiffen scared to break the rare, unexpected moment. Slowly, carefully I gingerly wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and hold him to me.

"I love you Quen." He whispers fierily.

Feeling very choked and not trusting my voice I nod so he can feel my agreement and pull him tighter to me.

"You're the best man I know and it is because of that I know you will understand that I must do this."

Stiffening for a different reason now I try to pull back from him but it's too late. Gripping me tighter I feel his tears on my neck when he whispers. "Dormiet usque sentis me amplius."

_Sleep till you feel me no more._

Panicked I feel all the strength leave my body and sleep start to claim me. Vaguely aware of Trenton laying me back to the ground, he remains in my sight. His stricken, tear stained face is backlight by the starry night sky.

Feeling weak and disorientated my lips form the word No. Cupping my cheek he shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry Quen but you wouldn't have let me go. _I had to do this_. I'm going to bring her back Quen and I'm going to look for Ceri too. Look after our girls…..if I don't return I know you will be the father to them that you were to me. I love you."

And with that he kisses my forehead and disappears from sight. My mind becomes sluggish and it's a battle to stay awake. Staring up into the night sky I don't feel my eye's close or feel the deep sleep that claims me but I feel peace and warmth and welcome the velvet darkness.


	17. Chapter 17 - Purple Skies

**All the characters mentioned do not belong to me but the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**(Well save for the ones I made up =)**

**Thank you to all for continuing to read and review, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Purple Skies

**TPOV**

Turning off the engine I rest my head on the steering wheel and take a moment to collect myself. _Goddess his face._ May he forgive me but there was no other way, he would never have let me do this alone with just the demon. But how could I let him come? My girls need protection while I'm gone and I absolutely refuse to place Quen in danger again. I have taken one parent from Ray I shall not take another. If I should fail in this mission I know he will take Lucy under his wing as though she were his own. It's strange to think, but is this what my father felt like when he thought he might be leaving me? That all would be well because Quen and Jonathan were there? How could such a clever man be so wrong?

I laugh into the silence at my own predictable patterns. Though I strive to be the opposite of my father I find myself crawling back to old habits even when I try to do what I see is good. But I know there is good in me, I tried to prove that today by living a normal simple life. Just for one day. I became a father who spent time with his children and loved them wholly. I rode and jested with the man I think of as my father and told him he was loved. And I tried to be as normal as any parent by just simply cleaning my own house. Granted it nearly did my back in but I felt good for it and proud of my work.

Yes. Today was a good day. Should I fail in this tonight I shall die, not happily, but with some peace of mind that I tried to be good. And maybe, just maybe…..….that little bit of goodness can send me where she has gone.

Feeling more certain of myself I pull my head from the wheel and grab the single black rucksack from the back and pull my hood up. Climbing from the unmarked car I bought, I make my way down streets until I stand at least a hundred meters from the church. Its half past eleven at night but no one walk's the streets nor do any cars vacate the roads save for one patrolling IRS cruiser. It's the same one from two nights ago, the one that circulates past this point every fifteen minutes which means I have exactly that much time to jump Rachael's walls. Piece of cherry pie. I smile at my own little joke and blend into the shadows lining the streets.

Within no time I'm crouched in front of Rachael's back wall that leads to her garden. I could just jump the little gate in but I dare not risk it for it may be warded by the IRS. Looking behind me I'm assured there's no one around then turn back to the task at hand. Clipping the rucksack straps across my waist and chest I step back about seven paces then stare straight ahead. Taking a deep breath I crouch down low then spring into a dead run, pouncing at the last second to throw myself up to the walls lip. Grabbing onto the edge, my feet hit the bottom half of the wall and I use the leverage to push my weight over the top. Just before I hit the ground on the other side I twist my torso, aiming my feet to floor and crouch on impact. Freezing I look up to note any disturbance my entrance may have caused but nothing seems amiss.

Standing straighter I prepare myself for the arrival of Al. Last time we were here the Demon used the line several times with no interference from the IRS. I'm counting on that tonight. Opening the rucksack I take out four candles and position them in a line, lighting them as I do. Placing the spelling cap on my head and ribbon across my neck and shoulders I crouch low to floor with a bowed head. Spindling all my energy to the forefront of my mind I open up to the line and whisper.

"In elemento praesens et virtutibus, et corpore et anima in hac vita evenire Algaliarept daemonium

fero."

Just like last time I look up as the shadows in Rachael's garden merge together and take on the form of a man only to slowly reveal Al piece by piece. Quickly removing the cap and ribbon lest he joke about them again, I stand taller as he enters this side of the lines. Shaking himself like a dog Al walks forwards with an air of aggravation. _Goddess…..what now?_

_"_Bloody hell Trenton what time do you call this? We were meant to be down there _fifteen _minutes ago!"

Frowning in my own aggravation I snap back "You told me half eleven, it can't be more than five minutes after that."

"Gah Elves! Don't you know when someone tells you a specific time you should automatically decide to arrive there fifteen minutes earlier? Sheesh." And with that little oddity he grabs me by the arm and I've just enough mind left to take a deep breath before Al's greasy aura covers mine and my physical body dissolves.

We pop into Rachael's dark, messy kitchen and I purposely direct my gaze away from the forgotten tray of cookies when I can stand straight. Al's already moving, heading for the hallway and I follow after him only to jump about ten feet high when he lets out a god awful screech. Running I slide around the corner and bang face first into the back of his head. _Fuuuuck!_

_"Damnation Trenton! What in the hell do you think your doing!" _He roars.

I'm too busy holding my nose checking for bleeds to listen but I can see him holding his head and there's a tiny form in front of him. Blinking furiously against the pain I mumble an apology and slowly move to Al's side. I feel him glaring at me but I can only stare at the little figure in front.

"Newt. I didn't realise you would be here?"

Shrugging skinny little shoulders while holding her staff she wears a neutral smile. It's a scary sight on Newt's childlike face.

"I wanted to say farewell before you leave. Who knows when you will be back, if at all."

Al laughs at that but her words cause my stomach to clench. "Ah, but such comforting words you offer my love. Really now. Why are you here?"

Dropping the neutral smile now she steps forward. "To talk to the others one last time. To see if I'm worthy to pass through."

I can't help the incredulous look that must cross my face at her words. "_No_! I'm sorry Newt but I can't allow you to come with us. You've been rejected once I won't risk being taken down with you again."

Al shifts his feet nervously and clears his throat. "I'm sorry love but what he says is true. Your too much of a liability."

"You _dare _try to stop _me_? May I remind you both that if not for me _you_ wouldn't have gotten even this far!"

Her fury doesn't scare me like it used to. "While I am appreciative of all you have done to help, my answer is still no. You can't come Newt. I'm sorry." I'm surprised at the flash of sympathy I feel but it soon disappears when her lips start to curl into a snarl and I feel the line out back come to life.

"Wait! Newt _stop!_" Al runs in front of me arms spread. I'm too shocked by the act to even counteract whatever Newt was casting. Breathless Al exclaims, "Have you noticed love, that you don't speak jibberish anymore? Your sentences….They're comprehendible since we found this _place!_"

Newts face smoothes out into a look of confusion then childlike wonder when she starts to mutter some random words. Suddenly her head snaps up showing watery intense eyes. "I make sense…my words….…..Gally I make sense!" The last is shouted like a prayer and I duck expecting some kind of blast from the raw power she's throwing out. Opening squinty eye's I glance at Al who stares back at her seeming bewildered but happy. Confused and still a little pissed I stand straighter and look between the two of them in frustration. I _hate_ being in the dark.

"What am I missing here?" I snap.

Al laughs in disbelief as Newt shouts out long Latin words that are incomprehensible to my sensitive ears. "I think Newts back Elf."

Glancing at the demoness I look her up and down. She still looks a little crazy to me but there is _something_ different in her pink slitted eyes. Almost like she's fully awake after too many caffeine filled drinks. I feel an unavoidable smile reach my lips as she bounces, literally, around the room singing about nonsense. But it soon die's when she freezes and her whole demeanour takes on a trance like quality.

Shooting a worried glance at Al I see he too has felt the sudden change. "Or maybe she's still bat shit crazy" he whispers. Shaking my head I whisper back tensely "We don't need this tonight Al!"

He turns to me angrily. "You think I don't know that?" A sudden movement from Newt has us both spinning back to her. Tense we watch as she turns around, face blank of all emotion, and walks down the rest of the hall into Rachael's room. In union we both turn to each other with wide eyes and say one word. "_Fuck!_"

Racing down the hall I elbow Al out the way as I skid into Rachael's room then freeze causing Al to slam into my back. I start to fall forwards into Newt and I'm ashamed of the manly scream that leaves me. A strong hand pulls me back and I feel my face redden but not that Al notices because he's watching Newt who now stands in front of the wardrobe.

Straightening my clothes trying to cover my embarrassment, Al steps around me into the room gingerly. "Newt? Love? Are you in there?"

She doesn't answer but starts to whisper and nod as though she's talking to someone. We must both realise what's happening at the same time because we both stop breathing and watch in fascination as a lone tear slips down Newts cheek. She nods once more. "Yes I understand. Thank you."

Finished she stands up and turns around causing me to flinch internally when I see her bleak, desolate eyes. Looking lost and very young she whispers "I can't go back….They said it was too late for me."

I share a look with Al that's part relief and part worry, fearing that she might flip again Al moves forwards as though to pacify her but she starts talking once more. "They said I could keep my sanity this time. It's my reward for helping bring you here. I can't go though….…not ever. Not unless it is my time and I must move on."

The silence stretches out after that comment and I clear my throat feeling at odds with this situation. It's hard enough trying to comfort an upset Rachael so what an Earth could I say to an upset _demoness_? Luckily Al steps up to the job.

"I'm sorry Newt. I don't know what to say love." Glancing at Al as though it's the first time she's ever really seen him she gives a small smile then starts to walk over. Al tenses as her tiny hand reaches up to cup his much higher cheek. "You don't have to say anything Gally. But please promise me. When your there, you'll look for them…..Please?"

Placing his much larger hand over hers he nods once and they seem to share an internal conversation. "I Promise." He whispers.

Smiling radiantly she pats his cheek once then drops her hand. Now holding the staff again she turns to me with a fine raised brow. "Good luck with your quest, Trenton Aloyseus Kalamack. Please…..bring our girl home." Shocked I can only stare as the shadows come to claim her and she disappears from the room.

Looking at Al I see he too wasn't expecting that last as he stares back with a curious look and laughs. "Well I'll be damned. Demons getting along with Elves."

Shaking my head I scrub trembling hands down my face trying to hide how much her words really affected me. Feeling a sudden moment of anxiety as I worry that I can't do this I mentally slap myself and take some deep calming breaths. When I'm under control I straighten my shoulders and roll me head to relieve the stiffness in my neck. Better, I glance up at Al with a serious expression.

"We've wasted too much time Al. We need to go. _Now._"

Nodding he suddenly collects himself as though remembering why we're here. "Yes. Yes, Christ! We've wasted nearly half an hour!" Fumbling in his jacket he pulls out the white book and starts flipping through pages.

"You know what you're doing right?...Al?"

"Of course I know what I'm doing Sweetie now come over here." He waves a beckoning hand to emphasise his point. Rolling my eyes internally I walk over but try to back up when he suddenly pulls out a knife.

"Whoa, whoa Al!..._Al!_" I shout the last when he grabs my hand and slices the blade across my palm causing blood to pour down over my fingers.

"_Damnation man! Have you gone crazed!_

_"_No crazier than usual Petal. Have you forgotten? We need blood to open the tree thing!"

Oh right. I had forgotten. "A warning would have been _nice_." I grit out.

He huffs an annoyed breath. "Had I done that we would have been dancing around cutting you all night with you worrying that I'll take a _finger_ or two again."

"_Yeah?_ Do you blame me?"

"I thought you'd _killed_ her! I had every _right_ to be angry!"

"That's a habit you seem to have developed just lately. Paranoid_ much?"_

_"_Oh Trenton shut up already! You got your bloody fingers back and few extra damn years not to mention bits of extra _skin._"

My neck and ears redden at the reference to my foreskin and I glare icily at the demon. "Trent snap out of it. Be pissed at me later but right now we need to do this. _Agreed?_"

Taking several more calming breaths I tensely nod my agreement.

"Good. Now be a love and throw your blood down there will you."

I swear when I get some free time I'm going to kill this demon. Angrily I flick my blood to the floor and things start to become a lot more serious when I realise what we're doing. Silence descends after the quiet noise of my splattered blood and we both anxiously stare at the floor. I'm just about to question Al when the droplets start to shift and merge forming as one large liquid. Slowly as though it's alive, which I guess it is, the blood moves in one long line where it spills beneath the wardrobe. And just like last time the entire room starts to shake and we both move to the back wall for support.

"Put these on. Prepare yourself." I glance over at Al to see him holding out a pair of Ray Bans and laugh despite the situation were in.

"Sunglasses?" Looking back to me he smiles with big blocky teeth. "You wanna go blind Elf?"

Laughing into the rumble of the room I place the shades over my eyes and shout "You wish Demon!"

Then silence regains and soon the blood spreads up the wall to splinter out into the blood tree and the nine symbols. The Golden hew suffuses the blood and pulses at what I count is nine times. _Odd…everything surrounds the number_ _nine_ I think dimly just as the light blares out with a deafening noise and consumes us both.

Shaky from adrenaline and a pounding heart I open squinty eyes to a pitch black room. Removing the shades they make no difference and like last time Al calls out to me.

"Trent? You still with me sweetheart?"

Trying to focus on his voice and not the cloying dark room I nod though he can't see it. "Yeah. I'm still here Velvet."

A throaty laugh greets my new nickname though I have no idea what possessed me to call him that. "Velvet eh? I can live with that I guess." I chuckle in return but it's cut off when that slither of light beams from the floor and spreads out to illuminate the room and staircase below. Now suddenly very tense I glance at Al whose eyes are glued to the stairway. Pushing from the wall he starts to walk forwards and I stiffly follow, glad that he's in front though I'd never admit it.

Together we descend into the golden, honey scented light of the torch lit stone corridor and cautiously make our way to the end and just like last time we both take in the nine beings sat at their golden and crystal thrones and the sanctum spread beneath them.

Looking behind to me with a gulp, Al smiles nervously. "Now or never right?" Nodding in return I agree. "Right." Both taking a massive breath, we gingerly walk down the coliseum styled steps until we reach the double basins and alter with no problems. Just as I'm releasing that breath I think about said alter and turn to Al with a question in my eyes.

"Al…did you ever find out what this alters for?"

Looking up from the book in his hands he nods. "Apparently when we get back, that's where our newly resurrected soul shall lie or in this case, where Rachael will lie." Raising my eyebrows at that I blow out my breath on a whistle as I take in the reality of all this. Rachael lying upon that alter, alive, seems like a million miles away from now.

"Trent?" Shaking myself mentally I turn to Als voice. "Yeah?"

"I need you now. Come on cinnamon, time to possibly send ourselves crazed or into some interdimensional inbetween place full of the dead." He laughs mirthlessly afterwards, the tone not reaching his eyes and its then I know he's just as frightened as I am. Walking over I feel a strange need to comfort him and find my hand reaching out to grip his shoulder.

"We're coming back from this Al." Black eyes search my face over green spectacles and whatever he see's there must resolve his indecision because he nods once and to my surprise, pats my hand.

"Come on then. Let's do this."

"What exactly is it we're doing by the way?"

"Believe it or not it's actually very simple. We both place our left hand over our heart and look up to the nine divine then read this passage here." He points to a paragraph consisting of four lines but he's forgetting something.

"I can't read that Al." Rolling his eyes he said "You don't have to know what it says just makes sure you pronounce the words right. Follow my lead, it will be fine."

Blowing out a shaky breath my heart pounds at the prospect of what I'm about to do but I push through the fear and nod to the Demon. "Ok. Let's do this."

Together we stand side by side with Al holding the book in one hand and his other placed across his heart. Following his lead I do the same and stare up to the nine divine, their real name I wonder? And turn to Al whose doing the same. "Ready?" At his nod we both look to the text and start to read.

**_Corpus meum non est mea, sed tua me non est anima mea ad te videbitur._**

**My body is not mine, nor my soul my own but yours to do with as you see fit.**

**_Ambulavero quaerere mundi divinitate tua ac ductu novem._**

**_I shall walk the nine worlds in search of your divinity and guidance._**

**_Dabitur invicem aquam cor meum ut facerent velit ut reducerem_**

**_In turn I shall be granted the waters of making so that I may bring back my hearts desires_**

**_Et revertar ad vos cum mortui ponere animam meam ut iterum me spiritus vitae._**

**_And when I die I shall return to you so that you may hold my soul and breathe life unto me once more._**

I feel strangely calm and comforted as I stare up to the beauty of the nine divine. These beings, they are not bad or manipulative like I first perceived them, but they are safe, they are love, they are _home._ The air suddenly chimes high and long and the scent of honey fragrants the room, suffusing my pores, blood and body. I feel weightless and wholly at peace as though a large presence held me in its hand and rid my life of every pain it has ever suffered.

As though electricity were shot through my whole body I tense and come to with a forward jerking gasp. Opening wide watery eyes I look around to see I'm still in the same sanctum and Al still stands beside me, a look of pure wonder etched into his face. Just then a noise jerks my head to the side and I watch as the smaller basin with intricate vines etched inside starts to gurgle. From the small hole at the centre a viscous golden liquid infused with shimmering light pools out and upwards until the basin has filled and the scent of honey is a living presence within the air. Entranced by its beauty I walk over to it.

"The waters of making"

My voice rings out into the sanctum and I know that this is exactly what it is. Al appears beside me, staring down into the pool with the same look of entrancement.

"Now what?" He whispers. Not looking from the waters I shrug and whisper back "We walk in?" His head snaps in my direction and he searches my eyes for something. And like last time he sees something there that must resolves his decision.

"I am worthy of the waters" he whispers to no one in particular but the words feel right. I repeat after him and it's as though that living presence grows tenfold. Looking back to Al I hold my hand out and he looks down at it confused. Shaking it to emphasise what I mean his eyes widen slightly but he doesn't reject the idea instead he places his gloved hand into mine and grips it tightly. Just then in that moment, then and there, we were not an Elf and Demon but just two men that were scared and unsure of their futures. Willing to go ahead with each other as their only ally though they were not friends but they were joined by shared experiences, pains, loves and fears.

And with that knowledge I walk forwards with him, hand held in mine, trusting that all shall be well as my legs, torso and chest were submerged into impossibly warm and golden waters that infiltrated my every cell until it became a part of me. And just as my head lowered into the waters, I looked up to the nine beings to find nine pairs of eyes staring back at me that were not marble but flesh.

* * *

I awoke on a soft ground with a balmy breeze blowing across my body. I expected to feel chilled from my wet clothes but when reaching down to my side I find that I'm completely dry. Opening eyes that are glued shut as though I have slept for days I stare up into a dark purple sky. Clouds of a darker purple, near black, float across on a light current. Turning my head to the side my face is tickled by swaying blades of dark green grass. Beyond the spikes I see a crushed green lump off to the side. Suddenly remembering who and where I am I shoot up into a sitting position and hold my head from the quick movement lest I be sick.

From this position my bleary eyes take in a thousand little gold lights off in the far distance and beyond them what looks like a pool of glass. Forcing my gaze from its beauty I crawl over to the lump that is Al and check to see if he's breathing. Satisfied by his little exhalations I try to shake him.

"Al? Al come on wake up. _Al!_" I punch his shoulder on the last call and he comes to with a jerk and wide frightened eyes that calm instantly when he sees me.

"We made it?" Smiling triumphantly I nod. "We made it Velvet. Get your ass up and take a look."

Stiffly pushing up from the ground he leans back on his hands and together we stare out into the distance. Now that my eyes have adjusted I can see that the golden dots are actually many tiny lights that glow from a lively City where thin plumes of smoke billow from a hundred or so points. The glass pool beyond looks to be some kind of endless black shimmering sea and its all backlit by that eerie yet beautiful black purple sky. Were currently sitting on lush thick dark green grass that looks extremely sharp but is soft to the touch. It spans out for about a mile until it reaches the very edge of the cities perimeter.

Al blows out a long whistle and I nod my agreement. "So this is the inbetween?"

"I guess it is. Pretty huh?"

Smiling I shake my head and push up from the ground to a stand and reach a hand down to Al. Accepting it I pull him upwards where he stumbles a little but catches himself. "That was some honey back there huh?"

I chuckle. "You can say that again." Tilting my head to the side I take in the distance and think we can do that in an hour, maybe forty minutes if were quick about it. Glancing at Al I nod my head towards the City. "Lets get to it then" And with that I walk off through the soft grass leaving a bewildered Al behind me.

It took us exactly forty-eight minutes to get down there in the end. I should know, I was counting. Al lagged behind a little, turns out buckled Georgian shoes aren't made for long hikes. It was with this realisation that we also found that we couldn't do magic here. Not because it was different but because there was none, like it didn't exists. I tried to listen for wild magic but there was nothing, just silence. I won't lie but it unnerved me and made me feel vulnerable. I think Al felt the same because he'd fallen unusually quiet.

At present we're standing to the side of a wooden thatched hut that seems to be selling food and though I can see the food, it has no smell. But it's not the food that catches my attention. No. It's the thing that's cooking it. I can't quite decide it it's a spider or cockroach but It has eight arms that I can see and it's hairy. Weirdly it doesn't look dangerous but seems rather happy as it flips the pieces of food that are like nothing I've ever seen before and calls out to the people passing on the street.

I jump when a hand grabs by shoulder and whirl around ready to attack but its only Al. Releasing a shaky breath I shrug him off and push back my hair. "By the Goddess Al you scared the hell out me."

"Yeah well, be thankful it was me and not something here. Don't stare at these things too long Trent. We don't want to attract their attention."

"How do you propose we find The Weeping Lady if we don't ask these…..things, where it is?"

"That's not our main problem right now. We need to find some clothes that match this place, were drawing too many eyes." Stepping back from him I glance discreetly around to see that we are in fact drawing attention. The locals here, not all humanoid but some hairy like the vender, some feline in nature and others I don't quite know what to make of, blatantly stare at us. _This is a problem._

Stepping close to Al I grit "Like I said what do you propose we do?"

"We need something of value but I have no idea what that would be here. What do you have in that bag?"

I completely forgot about my rucksack. "Candles, torch, dehydrated food, water, compass."

"I don't think a compass is going to work here somehow mate but I won't turn down the food. Have you seen what they're eating Gah!"

Shaking my head in no mood for his jokes I walk off in search of anything that resembles a clothes store. We seem to have made it onto a main high street that's paved by uneven dark brown cobbles and lined with many little rickety wooded and thatched shops that hold many oddities in their windows. Some I can't even look at because I fear they may turn me insane for what they hold is too gruesome for sane eyes. I hear running meet and tense for an attack but again its just Al.

"Hey! You can't just bloody run off like that! I was talking to myself back there and got propositioned by this _thing_ that told me it would be my friend if no one else would!"

"Don't talk to strangers Al. And I'm trying find us somewhere to purchase clothes."

He looks taken aback for a moment. "Oh. Well what about that place?" He points to a little shop painted red that's nestled crookedly between two larger ones. In the windows are bits and bobs and the sign reads Inbetween porn sectoribus, which I think roughly translates to _Inbetween Porn Brokers. _Considering it I think we don't have much choice to be picky.

"Fine. Let's try it."

"Really, just like that. No arguing?"

"We don't have time to argue and to be honest I just want to get off these streets and find The Weeping Lady. And the faster we find the Three Ferry Men the better."

"I'm with you on that one." Together we make our way to the little shop and I decide to let Al play guinea pig again by letting him enter first. It's not being scared, Its being precautious. The door makes an awful squeak and I walk in expecting it to be packed like a can of sardines but find myself shocked to realise the room expands the further in you get, like magic. Strange objects hang from the ceiling and the large cupboards that line the walls. Some things I recognise like a box of connect four and an old Ipod. Others I have no idea what they are and I take in for the first time that were not the only species here. Or world for that matter.

"May I help you gentlemen?" We both jump at the small creaky voice that comes from a corner where a little old man sits blended into the wall. His clothes have been painted so that every feature on them aligns with that wall so he's completely disguised unless he moves position. Clearing my throat I walk over with the stance and air of the business man that I am.

"Good…._day_ Sir. We would like to swap goods in return for some clothes here Please. I believe you're a porn broker?"

Little beady black eyes stare me up and down from a crinkled face. "Your new here aren't you. I can smell the waters of making on you even from back here. Let me guesssssss….." Clicking his fingers his face scrunches up in concentration "Wait I have it…" He eyes shoot open and he leans forward with a wide smile "Your and _Elf!_ And you…." He points to Al squinting "Your….a _Demon! _My my, don't get many of you round here."

That seems to perk Al up as he asks intensely. "How many pass through here keeper?"Shocked by the weight his question holds I look at him closely. Maybe he really is going to keep his promise to Newt?

"Not many Demon. I can tell you I have only seen little than a dozen of your kind here. Many I think, go down beneath the Wall."

"The wall? What's that?" He raises his eyebrows at this.

"My, but you are new aren't you? The Wall gentlemen, is what keeps the dead out of this city of inbetween. Behind the Wall are the seven levels of what some like to call purgatory and behind that is the After Life. Not many go there and return. And not nobody comes back from beneath the Wall. That's where the bad ones are. The souls that don't get a chance at purgatory but go straight down and stay there forever."

"And you say many Demons go here?" Nodding his head solemnly he looks sadly to Al "Your race is not a kind one Demon, many are very bad. You however, there is good in you. I see it."

Al's face turns blank and expressionless at his comment and I know he's locked down on his emotions. It's something I often find myself doing.

Growing in height from his tensed shoulders Al leans against the counter. "Keeper, we came here for clothes _not_ lectures. Will you serves us or not?"

Unfazed by Al's show of aggression the little man nods and jumps down from his stool to disappear behind the large counter. Several seconds pass then a white bag is flung at us and I reach out to catch it. Popping back up the keeper shuffles onto the stool once more a little breathless.

"You can have those for free. Something to get you started while you're here. They should fit just fine though they're not the latest fashion." Humbled by his generosity I take off my backpack and pull out the compass. Like Al said, there's no use for it here. I pass it to the keeper whose eyes widen when his little hands hold its weight.

"Here. It's not much but the metals within are precious." Looking up from the object he smiles a toothy grin and I can't help but smile back. "Why thank you Sir. This is a very rare one _indeed._ Lovely."

He shuffles off into the front window to place it on display and it clenches my heart to see him so happy over something so meaningless to me. I'm suddenly ashamed of my wealth though I know I've worked hard for it.

"_Touching."_ Al murmurs in a bored voice and snatches the bag from me where he rummages inside to pull out a pair of standard black cloth pants and a tunic. Lifting a disgusted lip at the garments I glare at him for his ungratefulness and snatch the bag back. Looking inside I find the same clothes but these in Navy blue. They're not fancy but the stitching is fine and neat and most of all their clean.

"You men can change over there if you want. No one will disturb you." Smiling my thanks I give Al one last glare then make my way to the concealing wooden screen that acts as a changing room.

Ten minutes later were both dressed in the tunics and I find their actually rather comfy and free moving. I stifle a smirk when I see Al actually stroking the sleeve of his Garment. _He likes them now I see. _I think smugly to myself.

Walking back to the keeper I lean against his counter. "Thank you for these, they're wonderful." He waves me away with a little hand. "They're nothing, just pieces of cloth." Smiling I nod.

"Still, all the same. There is one for more thing though Keeper…..could you tell us where to find The Weeping Lady?"

"Aye, just turn left from here and continue down until you reach a large fountain then take the third exit. Carry on straight down and then turn right. Can't miss the place, its huge."

Smiling my thanks and farewell I grab Al ready to go find the Three Ferry Men. Hopefully they're as friendly as this fellow is.


	18. Chapter 18 - Deceiving Names

**Characters within this fanfic have been borrowed from the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Deceiving Names

**TPOV**

The door closes behind with a little tinkle and the shop is once again a small rickety wooden hut. I turn to see my compass in the dusty window and can't help the wistful smile that reaches my lips. I wonder who, or _what_ rather, shall own the object next. Maybe one of those invertebrate species?

"Are you just going to stand there all day…or _whatever _time it is here, or are you coming?" Ignoring Al's pissy voice I turn left and make my way along the cobbled high street taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds. It's hard not to outright stare but it's a losing battle. Two females with distinctly feminine attributes on display argue in the street pulling a piece of meat back and forth between them as their antennas clash and tangle violently. As I hedge round them I notice it's not actually a piece of meat but some kind of little species made of a putty like substance. Looking closer I'm horrified to notice it has a tiny humanoid face and its _smiling, _as though enjoying the women's display.

Unable to hide my grimace I walk faster wanting to be as far away from that thing as possible and pretend I didn't just see it. This place is not what I expected. I came here thinking it would be a battle for our lives with no one to turn to for help as we went in search of the three ferry men, but instead I've landed in a bustling dark city full of creatures from nightmares. Al's voice draws my attention back.

"Have you noticed there's no smell here?" Nodding dimly I recall the food back down the high street.

"Everyone's skin too. Look. It's like they're all pale sallow grey. As though they haven't seen sun for years." I look to everything that has what resembles skin and see he's right. It's like the colour has been leached from their flesh but they don't look dead. No. Very much the opposite in fact but the colours still there. I feel unease settle in my stomach wondering if I will also become grey. Al must notice my discomfort because he tut's at me.

"Gah! _So vein_ you Elves are! I've lived in a world of red for millennia and I'm still a lovely shade of pink." He does a little twirl in the street to emphasise his point. Feeling defensive and pissed off I snap "You have the choice to look like whatever you _want._ I however only have this body and I like it how it is." Looking me up and down from the corner of his eye he tuts again. _I'm starting to hate that noise._

"I'll say."

Glancing back to the street his eyebrows pull down in a frown. "Is _that_ what this place calls a fountain?" Glancing to where he looks my eyes widen slightly at the weird sight. Just in front there's a large purple black cloud, probably the size of a bus, that floats level with the thatched roofs and it's wrapped in chains that are bolted into the cobbles below. The chains are pulled taught as the cloud struggles to break free and every so often what looks like lightning flashes throughout its wispy body. Silver rain falls from the cloud as though it were crying and falls into a stone pool beneath where it collects like a mirror image.

Anger wells up within me at the cruelty subjected to this creature and I storm forwards automatically raising my hand ready to blow the chains to smithereens with wild magic. A pair of axe are suddenly placed inches in front of my face and I pull up short only stare upwards at their owners. Gulping with restrained fear I stand my ground tensing my jaw and glare back at the beady black eyes set within a face only a mother could love. Large rotund scaly bodies are encased within steel armour and wide feet are braced apart ready for a strike if need be. Gravelly deep voices rumble from their large chest.

"Step no further _Elf_." Taken off guard that these creatures also speak English and know what I am I cover it by stepping up defiantly and raise my chin when I hiss "Why is this creature subjected to such cruelty?"

The guards share a look over my head and it pisses me off even more. Looking back down the one on the left replies "It is not a cruelty Elf. Your new here I see. Have you heard of the Wall?" Nodding in confirmation I stand down reluctantly but I want to hear what they have to say.

"Just a little under three thousand years ago, a darker soul managed to escape the confines of the Wall. She hid within the purple skies and cursed this cloud to protect her from us. We caught her in the end but the cloud could not be repaired nor could it be controlled afterwards. It shall remain here now, guarded until it heals itself once more."

Thinking about that I look at the cloud in a new light. "Is it dangerous?" Nodding solemnly they bow their heads. "It killed many of the few who live this side of the wall. Now they live on the other side or beyond it."

Stepping back slightly I stare from the cloud to the guards and shake my head at the absurdity of all I'm hearing. This city just gets stranger by the second. Turning I find Al staring at the cloud with an expression of admiration and awe.

"I wonder how much smut one of those things costs." Grabbing his arm I pull him away. "Don't even think about it." And I head us into the third exit just as the old keeper described. Al twists out my grip pulling his clothes straight and glaring at me with annoyance.

"Your becoming rather touchy feely as of late Elf. I'm not sure if I like it." Waving him away I continue onwards. "Your not my type." The Demon has the gaul to look offended by my rejection and I stifle my laugh trying to keep a stoney expression. Al gets a thoughtful look.

"Speaking of types…what are we going to leer these ferry men out with. I presume this Weeping Lady is a pub or something. It's going to be packed! We need something that will make us noticeable, something that will draw them out." Tapping his chin thoughtfully he suddenly yells out in excitement causing me to flinch and look around to see who noticed. Many it seems. I blow out an annoyed breath. "What is it now Al?"

"Shhhhh. I'm working." I watch at first with interest as he lifts his hand then horror when it turns into a hoof with light brown fur. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Waving me away now he utters "Trenton you are so blind sometimes, no scratch that, _most_ of the time. If you take a moment to focus you will realise that I can still change guises….I don't need magic for this!" I stare back at the hoof understanding his meaning and begrudgingly smile but what significance does that have to our situation? I ask him as much. Huffing out in aggravation as though he suffers my presence I frown. "Like I said, blind as bat. And if you had been looking where you were going you would have realised that we've arrived at our destination."

Frowning more now I whirl around to see a large crooked two story, brown brick building that has thick wooden beams criss-crossing its front and sides. Smoky diamond pained windows glow with a dim light from the inside fire torches that line the walls. Heads of different shapes and sizes can be seen to bob about and a few patrons are seated at bar stools. Directly in front is a large paint chipped black door and a green and blue sign above showing a crying woman that proclaims _The Weeping Lady. _

_By the Goddess, where did that come from?_ Still feeling disorientated I turn to Al who seems to be mulling something over then glances at me. "Right. You go on in there and I'll meet you in a jiffy!"

_What? _I think just as he turns and runs off into the darkened street_. "Al wait! _Where are you going?!" But he's gone and all I can do is stand there and fume. I swear I'm going to _kill_ that Demon one day. Furious at Al's lack of finesse and communication I turn and head into the building with a pounding heart and very poor plan.

I enter a warm large room of soft yellow light and the sounds of merry drunkards singing to an off key song played on an organ. Manly cheers go up when a glass smashes to the floor and a fight breaks loose in one corner. Reassessing my surroundings I decide to keep my wits about me in this place and take stock of every shifty looking species and person I can see. Low bar stools and rustic wooden tables are scattered around the room with many patrons sitting at them. Some have heads placed close together in intense conversations while others simply play a rough game of chess. Some menhave women on their laps laughing way too loudly and others are performing acts that cause me to look away quickly and my ears to redden. The movement places the bar directly in my line of sight. Many glasses hang from hooks in the ceiling while more patrons sit around the large mahogany counter on scruffy looking stools. It's not the cleanest or safest of places I've ever been but this is where I shall find the ferry men apparently.

I'm just about to walk up to the bar when a delicate slim hand appears at my arm and a sultry voice whispers against my ear "I thought I told you to wait for me sweetheart?" Whirling around I take in the stunning blond with flawless bronzed skin, large breasts and dazzling blue eyes complete with white smile. She looks like a teenage boy's wet dream but not mine. Pulling my arm away roughly I grit "I think you have the wrong man." Walking closer she leans up staring into my eyes and my mouth drops open when I see a flash of black goat slitted eyes.

_"Al?" _

Smiling broadly the blond shimmies into a little twirl causing her long skirts to billow out. Throwing arms up dramatically she flicks her hair over one shoulder and winks. "_The one and only baby! _What do you think?_"_

I don't know what I bloody think but I'm confused to say the least. Narrowing my eyes suspiciously I clench my teeth getting in his face and whisper "What are you playing at Al?" Huffing he whispers back "I'm _playing_ Ferry Man meat. _You _Trenton Aloyseus Kalamack have the pleasure of calling me your date!"

Flabbergasted I can only stare with horror. Recovering I sputter "I most certainly _will not_ have the pleasure! Change back now Al!" Grabbing my tunic collar he pulls me down to his new feminine height and spits. "Bloody hell, keep your voice down your drawing all kinds of eyes!"

"I don't think it's so much my raised voice but those monstrosities you call breasts! Change back _now_" Glancing down at his too generous attributes he shrugs "Well I think they're lovely."

"As do I pretty" A leery voice whispers from our side. Jumping slightly from the surprise of it I glance to the side and down to see a little goblin like creature who stares upwards from beneath Al's _breasts. _A suddenly not so confidant Al forces a smile back "Why thank you dear. And who might you be?" Smiling at the attention he holds and little stick like arm up "I'm Grim"

Quickly glancing worriedly at me Al reaches a hand down still with a tense smile and gently shake his hand. "How do you do Grim" Smiling wider Grim makes a little snuffling noise I interpret as a nervous laugh. "Oh very well miss, very well indeed!" Nodding rapidly Al grabs me a little too roughly and shoves his now much smaller womanly arm trough mine causing _me_ tense. "What are yo….."

"Grim! I'd like you to meet my _boyfriend_. Trenton. _He's an Elf."_ The last is whispered secretively as though I'm some kind _thing_ to be cautious of and I raise my eyebrows at the Demons audacity. Little Grim looks me up and down his once too large eyes now narrowed into slits and I smile nervously back while I subtly try to move away from Al. He stamps into my instep and I stop just about muffling my cry as Grim said "Huh. An Elf eh? Spose he is pretty an all."

He's just about to turn away when I realise we could use this odd little encounter to our advantage. "Wait!" Turning back he looks enquiringly at me with a look of hope and one more leery glance at Al.

"Trent what are you _doing?_" Al hisses and I subtly elbow him in the ribs.

"Sir Grim. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find the Three Ferry Men would you?" Deflating Grim releases his hopeful breath and nods once. "Aye I do. But only one of um' in here at the moment." He points in the direction of a dark corner at the bar where a man with wide muscled shoulders and long black hair sits nursing a tankard of something green.

"That be Ledez there. Don't know where the other two is." And with that he takes one last wistful look at Al shaking his head and walks off muttering about always the pretty ones. Al suddenly sags on my arm as he releases a long held breath. "Christ I thought you were going to marry me off then." Turning with him still latched to my arm I mutter under my breath about good ideas.

"What was that?"

"Nothing come on."I pull him along reluctantly, playing the role of not so much boyfriend but escort as we make our way over to Ledez. When Newt mentioned we would need Ferry Men to help us get to the After Life I pictured gnarled hands from too much rope work and bent backs from carrying too heavy loads. What I did not expect was a muscle bound man with bronze gold skin and intricate tattoo's gracing his arms and neck. Nor did I expect the long raven black hair like silk or the strong stubbled jaw that curves a too proud, handsome face that makes me instantly dislike the man.

I have to hit Al in the side when his feminine body takes on the walk of an aggressive male as I can only guess he too came to the same conclusion as I. Catching himself he straightens and pushes out those god awful breasts again. This Ledez must hear us approaching for his head slightly tilts to the side and still not glancing our way his voice rumbles out like rich velvet.

"I hear you and your woman are looking for me and my brothers" He looks up then and I pause minutely when taking in his full features. Long black hair frames an angular face with cupid bow shaped lips while intense eyes stare back into mine. One eye is violet and the other green making for a shocking but memorable appearance. Throwing up my mental barriers against that too intense gaze I keep my face neutral and expressionless when I speak with confidence.

"Then you heard correct. I believe you to be Ledezarous?" At his nod he smiles wryly and pulls out the stool next to him. "Please, sit down love." I pause a moment reconsidering his preference for sex then realise his words are directed at Al. The Demon tenses and with a smug glance to me that says _I told you so_, he shimmies onto the stool and crosses his legs to flash one toned thigh. I barely suppress my eye roll when Ledez follows the movement with an appreciative glance. Looking back to me he leans back in the chair and crosses thick tattooed arms.

"So what can I do for you?"

"I'm here to look for a soul. I was told you and your brothers would help us to cross into the After Life."

Laughing he shakes his head and takes a big gulp from his drink. Wiping an arm across his mouth he searches my face and I refuse to squirm under the gaze but search right back. "Do you know where the After Life is Elf?"

Gritting my teeth I snap "How does everyone here know I'm an _Elf_ and why do you _all_ speak English?" Ledez just shrugs. "The ears are a large give away mate and the language thing is just something you pick up the longer you stay here. I can tell anyone's mother tongue before they've even spoke."

"How's that possible?" Laughing he moves his arms to take in all the room. "How is _any_ of this possible?" Shrugging again he blows out a tired breath. "You don't ask _why_ when you're here Elf. It just _is_" Taking that in I frown to myself.

"Can you help us or not?" Al asks prettily.

Glancing at him Ledez gives a small nod. "Of course I could help you. Doesn't mean I will though. Like I was saying, The After Life isn't just some place you pop on over to. If it was everyone would be doing it instead of staying in this shit tip." Taking another drink he slams down the Tankard.

"First you gotta pass through the Wall…which is easy. But then you gotta make it through the seven levels of purgatory and each level comes with oh….around….a million different levels each." At our silent expression he throws his head back and laughs. "What? You thought that all those billions of souls just fit into a couple of levels?"

Al shifts on the stool "Well…..yeah?" Ledez looks between us disbelievingly and I stiffen not liking what it implies. "Were not fools. We had it under good authority that you would get us to the After Life."

Narrowing violet and green eyes he said "Yeah? By who?"

"The Nine Devine" As soon as the words leave my mouth it's as though the entire room turns silent for a whole five seconds then noise picks up again. Ledez stares at us with an unreadable guraded expression. "If what you say is true then it can only mean one thing."

Gritting my teeth and his ominous words I hiss "Yeah? And what's that?"

"That you boys are _very special_. And those tits arne't foolin anyone _Demon._" The last word is spat from a cold menacing voice that comes from behind us. Tensing my shoulders I take a deep breath and slowly turn around to stare into ice white eye's.

Ledez chuckles behind me "I don't know Iza they look pretty good to me."

I size up the mountain of a man in front of me and think _Well shit. _Shoulders about a meter wide pack bulks of muscle and hold up a thick neck and strong masculine face that's striking in its harsh beauty. Stubble graces his jaw and top of a bowed lip while calculating silver white eyes watch me back just as curiously. Metal studs glint along one ear that rests beneath waist length white hair that makes his skin look paler than it probably is. I look at his clothes to see him wearing a soft black tunic and pants like Al's but his legs and chest are mostly covered by soft dark brown leather. A belt at his waist holds a wicked curved sword and I can't help but picture this man being some kind of angel pirate.

With more confidence than I feel I stick my hand out. "You must be another Ferry Man" He looks down to my hand for a long time and I'm just about to pull it back when his strong grip finds my palm and shakes. "Izamarian."

Nodding I introduce us "I'm Trent and this is Al." Al's still looking Izamarian up and down and suddenly pops back into his normal guise but keeps the black tunic only this time adding a few accessories like our companions. Finally done he holds his own hand out and receives the same strong grip I did.

Suddenly a second hand appears in my face and I flinch back from the intrusion as a London accent blares at me "I'm Donyskala. But you can call me Donysk. How ya doin mate?" Recovering I move back a little to take in our other member to this odd group of burly men. This one I'm relieved to see has a build more like mine. Still wide of shoulder but more lean in muscle. Shaking his hand Donysk smiles warmly at me and I find myself smiling back. His skin is smooth and caramel brown with high cheek bones a model would be envious of and they taper up towards slanted pale green eyes. His hair is white blonde and near shaved but styled so that a little curled stripe lies in a Mohican down his head. Again this man possesses an attractiveness that makes me want to hate him but with this one it's not so strong.

Al speaks up from his stool. "Why the hell are you all so…pretty! I was expecting some ugly little gnarled old men not some fucking…gods." Ledez winks and takes another sip from a fresh tankard. Donysk laughs and pats Al on the back. "It's all part of the job. Makes people like yourselves more comfortable talking to us and when were dealin with the spirits, specially the female ones, it helps."

Al seems to mull that over "Your recruited by looks then?"

Donysk shakes his head. "Nar mate. We were _made_ for our looks. Ferry men aren't born. Its just what we am is all." He gives a little shrug and gets the bar mans attention. "You havin one Iza?" At his nod he looks to us questioningly but I shake my head no as Al says yes. Gritting my teeth not wanting a repeat of the last time he got drunk I try to catch his attention but Iza starts speaking.

"So you men want to get to the After Life then and it was approved?" Turning my attention to him I push the problem of Al to the back of my mind.

"Yes, it was approved. We entered the waters of making and woke up a mile from the city in some green pastures." He nods at this as though it's the answer he expected then grabs his drink from Donysk. This one isnt green but amber coloured.

"Not many people get permission to come through anymore. Think the last time we took one across was…..around seventeen thousand years ago. Some guy from Darkena Planet." My eyes widen at the casual mention of so many millennia and the name of another planet. I glance at Al but he's too busy laughing with Donysk and Ledez who seem to have lured in some females that have intriguing womanly assets but feline like faces and a tail.

Shaking my head I focus back on Iza. "So what are you saying? Do these things not usually work?" Wobbling his head in indecision he swallows a mouthful of drink. "No I'm not saying that. These things usually go over rather smoothly though I've never had to take one as far as the After Life. The souls usually get trapped in the second or third level."

"So….you've never actually been to all seven levels?"

"No. Each one gets a little harder the closer you get to the After Life. It's like a test you see. There's a reason why those souls get trapped in purgatory. Usually they have some unfinished business or they're trapped in an endless loop of their making. The stronger the soul is, the stronger it fights to pass through levels until it reaches the After Life. But then you get some souls that don't want to go on through. They get stuck you see, like the loop souls. It's a shame really."

I think about Rachael and wonder where she could possibly be. Goddess what if she's stuck? I can't stand the thought of her scared and alone in her own hell, continuously torturing herself. Then I suddenly remember the dream I had where she kept screaming that word. What was it…..Narma…Nirma…..No that wasn't it…Niiiiii…..Niyrea! _Niyrea_ that was it!

Heart pounding at the thought I might have a lead I stare intensely into Iza's curious white eyes. "What does the word Niyrea mean to you?"

Eyes narrow suspiciously beneath lowered pale brows. "Where did you hear that name?"

Heart beating faster at his recognition I lean forwards as adrenaline courses through my system. "The soul I'm after…..I dreamt of her two nights back in our time. She kept repeating this word. Please…what does it mean?"

Looking away from my eyes he blows out a long defeated breath. "It's the name of the seventh level. And if your woman was telling you that in a _dream? _I can only assume that she's in a lot of trouble. But to reach you through a dream? She's acting out so _powerfully_ that she managed to reach you. I'm sorry to tell you this… but I think she's a soul that's on loop. She's suffering Trent." My heart stops beating and my blood freezes as my worst fear becomes truth.

_Oh goddess…..what has happened to my love?_


	19. Chapter 19- Trusting the Devil

**Characters from this Fanfic have been borrowed from the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Trusting the Devil

**APOV**

Al was having fun. Way too much fun considering his current circumstances. But what the hell, who knew how long he had left before he was on the other side of that Wall. Or rather down below it if what that crusty little old man said was true. The things in front of him weren't his usual preference but they had all the right body parts and it's not like he hadn't tried everything _his_ world had to offer. Might as well sample what the other worlds had.

Since arriving in this _Inbetween_ place he'd been on edge, not liking the change and uncertainty of what he was walking into. Oh he hid it well from the Elf, couldn't have him thinking he was weak now could he? Trenton was right to be suspicious of him back in the little porn brokers shop. He could barely suppress his black fury when the keeper told him all his people went below the Wall. To Hell. Never to return again. He may have come here for his Itchy Witch but he had also come with his own motives. Not black ones, no. The waters would never have accepted him. But for her he had come. His wife.

All the pain and suffering from years gone past suddenly came up to crush him once more. When that keeper said all demons go down, never to come back…..It was all he could do not to kill the man. _If he could be killed at all that is._ Again the uncertainty of this place weighed down on him and the fresh grief slowly started to suffocate. If there was one thing Al had learnt from all the losses he had suffered it's that there are certain ways to stamp out the memories and pain. Just for a little while. And one of those ways was slowly trailing a long delicate taloned hand down his chest.

"I've not sssseen yew herrre before."

Her words spoke from a plump mouth with razor sharp teeth came out with a heavy pronunciation on the R's and S's. She almost sounded French but the accent was not one he'd ever heard before.

"Well that's probably because I only arrived not but an hour ago dear." He let her hands wonder to the back of his neck. Nails scraped against the soft skin causing him the shiver.

"Aaaah I sssee. And what Planet would yew be from?" She had gotten rather close now, her arms completely wrapped around his neck and her lips just an inch or so away. His breath sped up when her soft breasts pressed against his chest. Letting his hands roam down her smooth back he squeezed upon reaching her plumped bottom. She purred in delight.

"Planet Earth my love. And I can tell you that I have never quite met anything as lovely as you there."

A bit cheesy yes but the female in front of him seemed to soak up the attention and pressed tighter against him, this time a slim thigh slipping between his much larger ones. She moved her head closer to his in a motion that was so graceful he could only stare enthralled. Her body was partly humanoid with her face and curves but there it stopped. Though she was nude the darker pink stripes that criss crossed her lighter pink skin in a tiger like fashion, gave the impression she wore a full body tight cat suit. A sinuous tail curved lazily behind her and she rubbed her thighs together restlessly as pointed ears flicked against his cheek as though sensitive to touch. She purred contentedly while nuzzling his neck and damn him but his eyes closed at the sensation. Biting his ear lobe gently she growled softly.

"What sssay you come with me and I sshall ssshow yew ow lovely I can be?"

Smiling in male satisfaction at such an easy conquest Al stood up with her still tangled around him. He was just about to swing her up into his arms and introduce her back and plump ass to the outside wall when he heard Trenton's angry voice.

_"What do you mean she's on loop?"_

Closing his eyes Al counted back front ten then opened them. Nope. Still in the bar. Still wrapped in beautiful willing female. Still the same annoying pointy eared fuck fuming in the corner. Still in the Inbetween with a mission and witch to save.

Blowing out a pissed off breath he regretfully placed the woman back on her graceful feet and turned to watch the Elf's latest bitch fit. He sat on a bar stool facing the big guy called Iza and glared in fury whilst red flushed through his neck and ears. Meanwhile Iza just stared back real calm like with a look of patience and sympathy. It was then he noticed that Trent's explosion had also drawn the attention of Donysk and Ledez who put their women down who then made a hasty exit at the sudden tension in the air. Both ferry men went to stand behind Iza with their thick arms folded and shoulders tensed like some fucking guard dogs.

Without realising he was moving Al found himself positioned behind Trenton's back while he cautiously scanned the other men's eye's. The only acknowledgement Trent gave that he knew of his presence was a slight shifting of his head. Iza glanced at him then moved his attention back to Trent.

"As I said. Some souls don't want to reach the Afterlife. They create their very own personnel hell in purgatory and stay there." I have no idea what they're talking about but this answer doesn't seem to pacify Trent. He leans further forwards on the table getting in Iza's face. _Brave man._

"Why would she do that? She has nothing to torture herself over. I _won't _believe that's where she's gone. She was good, pure. Better than anyone I know. If there's one soul who deserved peace it would be _her_."

Frustrated by not being in the _loop_ I ask "What are we talking about. Do we know where Rachael is?"

Ledez nudges Iza catching his eye and jerks his chin in the general direction of the other patrons. Everyone seems to have forgotten their own business because they're suddenly very interested in ours. I grit my teeth and glare at the onlookers. Some look away but others stare right back. Iza turns back to Trent ducking his head closer so only we can hear.

"You may think her deserving but she may not." He glances back around discreetly then back to the both of us. "We can't discuss this here, too many ears." Standing up he leaves his half full tankard jerking his chin towards the door.

"Come. We can continue this discussion back within our own walls."

Trent glances to me and I give a shrug telling him its his choice. The way I see it we have only two options; make our way blindly to the After Life. Or go along with these…men, who deal in souls and hope they're trust worthy. _Ha!_ We may as well be trusting the Devil himself!

Trent must come to same conclusions because he nods once and stands up to move out but his expression is anything but happy. Join the club mate.

* * *

Walking down dark streets with three men of a considerable size and menace tends to have its benefits. No one glances our way. Even the large hairy beasts with sharp metal teeth don't stare for too long. It's with this realisation that I can't help but wonder who the fuck these men are?

That's not all I notice either. The thatched roofs and rickety wooden huts start to give way to dusky pale marble buildings with large columns covered in swooping green Ivy vines. The floors are still cobbled but look slightly cleaner and even more people walk the streets but in a much more sophisticated manner. Black iron railings on balconies stick out from the buildings and hold different species who look down into the streets as they relax back into chairs and booths. Houses maybe? More people litter elegant restaurants placed along the streets edges and its obvious to see we've entered a different area of wealth. The sky above is still a purple black but the streets are lit by large black iron street lamps like something from central park. Except the glass fittings on these hold fire balls that bounce around inside as though alive and trying to break free. The whole scene has the distinct quality of a New Orleans main street but there's still that underlying thick smog that doesn't allow a person to forget this is still the Inbetween.

Iza walks in front while Donysk and Ledez flank myself and Trent in the form of body guards. I'm not complaining I don't particularly like anything about this place. Too much change. Too much unknown. Too much vulnerability. Nudging Ledez I jerk my chin in the general direction of the street.

"Where is this place? The streets have changed."

Ledez smiles charmingly at a passing female then turns his attention back to me. "Marble City mate. This is where we live. S'not much but it's better than the shit hole we just come out of." He shrugs on the last.

Trent's perks up from whatever thoughts had caught him for the last fifteen minutes. "When will it be light?"

Iza doesn't turn around but answers "It won't be. Light does not exist here. The skies have always been this way. It just is."

Trent frowns at this and remains silent once more. Christ I hope he's not going to be a pain in the ass. Turning to Donysk who hum's happily I nudge his shoulder. "How much further till your place. No offense but this place creeps me the fuck out."

The man doesn't take offense but smiles like he understands. "I hear ya mate. It's the dark. People don't like it. The whole unkown thing ya know? Gets them edgy. No worrying though, people wouldn't touch us lest they wanna loose a chunk outta their necks." I nod trying to suppress my unease from reaching my eyes. I like my neck where it is thanks very much.

"And your place? How far?"

"Ooooh shit yeah forgot. Just round here mate." His flings his arm forwards and its then I realise Iza's stopped in front of a smooth cream marble wall. The big guy pulls out that creepy knife he has at his waist and I share an uneasy glance with Trent. I flinch when he slices the knife across his palm and blood that's near black pulses from the wound, a striking contrast to his pale skin. Bringing his hand up he smears the blood across the wall in a movement too fast for even my demon eyes to track. Suddenly that bloody golden light appears again and I'm being shoved from behind by Ledez.

Whirling around and planting my feet both Trent and I stare down the two ferry men not about to walk through another mysterious portal. Ledez's mis-matched eyes glance back and forth between us as though calculating the odds of manhandling us through the light. Meanwhile Doynsk holds his hands up with a gentle smile.

"Now common. No misunderstandings or funny business here. Just the front door aye? An it's the only way to open it."

"Yeah? So why do you think we need to be pushed through it?" Trent spits.

Ledez shrugs as though he has all the time in the world. Guess he does. "Didn't think you'd be too willing to go on through. Needed a little push is all."

I don't think I like Ledez too much. I step up in his face. "What? You think we'd be less reluctant by being forced through?" He tenses, goes to say something but Iza's cold voice cuts him off.

"Enough! It's been a long day and I don't particularly like standing around listen to you two bitch on a normal day let alone when you've found two _goldies_. Now shut up an haul ass through this door or go sleep somewhere else. All the same to me boys." With that he turns around and walks through the light in the wall.

"What the fuck did he just call me?" I ask the other two. Donsyk shrugs as though a little embarrassed. "S'what we call people with live souls round here. Goldies. Cus your auras."

Trent's voice rumbles from my right. "What do you mean _live souls?"_

Ledez cocks a brow at his tone but answers anyway "Live souls. Means a soul that's still living, meaning you two. Everyone else here is….dormant, I guess is the best way to describe it. You both practically glow from your auras. S'why everyone tryin to get their hands on you, s'why were here _protecting_ you."

Our expressions must be a little shocked because he does that damn annoying laugh thing throwing his head back. Shaking himself and still chucking he walks past and grabs my shoulder in a sympathetic squeeze. "Ah mates. You got some stuff to learn."

He too disappears through the light leaving an uneasy Donysk standing there holding the back of his neck. "I think you two better come in."

I glance at Trent who looks stiff and unhappy. Catching my eye he shrugs, blows out a shaky breath and heads through the doorway. _Well shit now I have to go too. _One last look at Donysk and I walk forwards following Trent.

The lights bright but it's nothing like the sanctum or waters of making. No smell of honey or warmth. Just a brightness like walking into a very well lit room. Squinting I take in my surroundings to see we've entered a green marble foyer with more of those long sweeping Ivy vines hanging from the ceiling that's covered in vegetation. In front is a large ornate green and cream marble stair case where Iza stands looking down on us with a slight smirk on his harsh face. Ledez hovers by a glass topped marble table sorting through a bowl of what looks like fruit. Feeling my gaze he looks up.

"Want some?" Frowning I shake my head no as does Trent. Iza's voice above echo's throughout the room.

"I think it best we talk upstairs. More comfortable." He turns making his way up the rest of the stair case then makes a left on the landing where he disappears. Donysk follows and so does Ledez after deciding on something that looks like a pink banana and cocks his eyebrow as though challenging us to follow.

Tensing my jaw in aggravation I push past Trent and head for the stairs. "Fuck this shit. What else do we have to lose?" Clacking on the floor behind lets me know he follows. Turning left we enter another large room but this one's made of cream and brown marble with large guilt mirrors and scones set into the walls. A circular mahogany table rests in the middle with papers scattered across its surfaces and chairs pushed back at different angles. A crystal chandelier covers the majority of the ceiling and I'm surprised that such burly men have such elegant taste in decoration. More mahogany can be seen in the French shutters at one end of the room that look as though they lead to outside balconies.

Rattling draws my attention to a corner of the room where Donysk's fixing drinks and shakes a bottle of amber liquid at me as though to ask if I want some. I go to say no but think _What the hell?_

"What is it?"

He shrugs "Just the inbetween's version of whisky. Probably a little stronger if I'm honest." Twisting my mouth in a meh I nod as he pours. Trent declines obviously. I don't blame him for his tightness but fuck it. I could use a damn drink.

Ledez clinks his glass against mine then necks the whole thing slamming the glass down on the table with a resounding thunk. Oh I see. He wants to play some masculine bullshit game. Smirking at his triumphant expression I tip the glass back and open my throat passage spilling all the amber liquid down….Only to barth it back up sputtering like a fish out of water.

Hands slap at my back while I wheeze bent over trying to remember how to breath. With watery eyes I turn my head to see Ledez pissing himself laughing and slapping his thigh.

Righting myself I glare at all three ferry men thinking this is some kind of joke. "What the fuck was that? You trying to kill me you bloody arseholes!" This just makes them laugh harder. Furious I lift my arms ready to blast them into the next planet then curse myself remembering there's no line energy here.

Iza sets down his drink and lowers himself into a chair still smirking with flashing white eyes. Holding up hands in a peace gesture he inclines his head towards Donysk. "He warned you my friend. Maybe next time take ice with your drinks?"

A loud sigh brings my attention to Trent who rolls his eyes any lowers himself into a chair opposite Iza. Folding well groomed hands in his lap and crossing his ankles as though in a business meeting the Elf raises an expectant eyebrow. "Can we just sit down and discuss what we came here to discuss. It too has been a long day for me and I for one would like to get some rest."

Ledez and Donysk shrug as though it's all fine with them and make their way to sit at the large table leaving me to stand there with my mouth hanging open. Suddenly very pissed I stomp over offended.

"What the fuck? I was just poisoned and what….we're all just friends now?" Trent shoots me an icy green glare. "Sit down _now_ Al. I'm fed up of you already and we've only been on this journey for two damn hours."

Huffing indignantly as everyone looks my way with boredom I push my hair back and lower myself into the remaining seat by Iza. The guys huge dwarfing most of the chair and it doesn't help that I have the pleasure of arsehole Ledez on my other side. Gritting my teeth I plaster on a fake smile of confidence and try to break the ice.

"Lovely place you have here. IKEA?"

The Ferry men give me a confused look while Trent lifts his lip in disgust at my mockery and takes over. "As you were saying earlier Iza, you think Rachael, that's the soul I'm looking for, is in a loop?"

"What's a loop?" I interrupt but no one's listening because Iza talks.

"Yes. Well that's if what you say is true about her talking about Niyrea in a dream state. Not an easy thing to do, to connect like that from different dimensions….must be some powerful bond you have." Trent sits straighter upon hearing this revelation with a proud glint in his eye.

"You think it will be enough? To track her I mean?"

Iza considers this for a second. "Possibly. Did you have any binding performed on your souls while she lived? Slavery, power merging…..marriage?"

_Oh! This I can help with._ "She was my familiar for a time, after that my student and later on I merged powers with her through wedding bands."

Ledez looks slightly confused at this. "But I thought she was your woman?" He points to Trent who in turn glares at me and I smile back.

"She is my woman" Trent hisses but then looks less confident. "Or rather she will be when I find her."

The ferry men share a look but Iza shrugs. "If she reaches him in dreams they must have a connection. Its enough to start on." Looking up at Trent his white brows furrow. "Tell me…..were you two lovers?"

I look inquiring at Trent because even I'm not sure on that one. Rachael did love her little men after all. Red flushes up his neck and ears but hats off to the man for he holds Iza's steady gaze.

"What relevance does that have to anything?"

"Sexual intimacy between two people can hold a lot of power. Especially if done in love. It can be classed as a bonding even if there's no magic involved. Your signature would have imprinted upon her body during…..well you know."

Trent clears his throat and shoots a glance my way. _What? Embarrassed of my opinion? _Pushing white blonde hair back with a full set of fingers he sits straighter looking at the table as though deep in thought.

"We didn't have chance to get that far….she died too soon. We….we did other things though."

"Like what?" Ledez smirks. Trent looks up to glare at him and I'm not sure if the red flush is from anger or embarrassment this time.

"Enough to be intimate" He grits.

Iza shoots Ledez a warning look then turns back to Trent with a gentle tone completely at odds with the man. "I know such things are sacred between two people but it _is_ important that we know. Any detail is significant to analysing how to find your Rachael." He takes a deep breath for his next words. "When you were…..…intimate. Were there any exchanges of body fluid?"

If the Elf's jaw could get any tighter I think it might snap. As it is Trent glances my way but I just stare back feeling a strange support for the man. _What the fuck? When did I become such a sap?_

Taking a deep breath he releases it and scrubs a hand over his eyes. "Just saliva. And possibly…semen." The last is forced out and I raise my eyebrows wondering just what it is my Itchy witch has been doing with the elf. I can think of a lot of things that involve semen and no sex but the images make me cringe when I flash on a naked one of Trent. Gah!

Iza just nods as though the whole things rather clinical. "The last would be enough. It's the seat of life for a male, very powerful. I believe with the connection you already have and the power from intimate contact, we may be able to find a connection solely from your essence."

Trent frowns, face his normal colour once again. "How would we go about doing that?"

"It's something that's not easily explained and I can't exactly show you it either. What I propose we do is make our way straight through the main levels being as we know she already resides in the seventh. Once there we can test the theory. All it needs really is you and your body. Preferably _alive._"

Ledez snorts. "Gonna need some luck getting these two that far _Alive_."

Donysk shrugs with a warm smile. "Nah we done harder shit than this mate. We can do it right Iza?"

Iza looks to his brother with a smile tugging at his lips. "Aye. We can do it." Looking back to us his white eye's show a hint or worry though. "It's not going to be a party boys. Like these two told you. The only thing keeping you two whole with souls out there is us guarding you. That takes a lot of energy and time and we have other responsibilities outside of doing business for the ND."

Confused I ask, "ND?" Ledez answers around a mouthful of pink banana. "Nine Divine, easya tu ay."

I cock an eyebrow at the offending sight he makes even if he is pretty. "Right. And what _exactly _is it you men do?"

Donysk answers in that happy chirpy way he always seems to have. "We guard the levels. Souls pop out and go places they shouldn't and we put them back where they're needing to be. Very simple really, just some of them can be right arseholes." The other two nod in agreement.

Trent perks up, interested I guess. "How do you catch them? I mean how do you know when they escape, can _you_ feel them?"

Ledez's velvet voice slides over the room now free of banana. "Like we said earlier. We're not born, we're made. Its programmed into us. A soul escapes and its just this feeling we get, like a stiff muscle that needs popping back in place. Souls don't escape much, just the occasional rebel thank the ND. We only handle Upside though." At Trent's questioning look he continues.

"Upside is purgatory and The After Life, the good side. Then there's Downside where all the bad souls and shit go beneath the Wall. Can't say I aint glad to be an Upsider though. Got some friends who run the Downside catches and they're tough. Like nothings too hard or scary for them anymore. Barely a shred of good essence left in um."

He gets a faraway haunted look then catches himself by clearing his throat roughly. "Anyway, as I was sayin, we get the souls where they need to go and on the off side we do some work for the ND which is where you guys come in."

Trent seems to already know some of this. "Yes, Iza was saying. The last man to come was seventeen thousand years ago. Why was that by the way?"

The three men share a look again. I've found bad news usually follows those looks. I'm guessing Izamarian is the leader of this group being as he's the spokes man for most conversations.

"The ND only _ever _let live souls come this side if it's something that impacts them…no wait that's not true…everything impacts them, they run the damn universe. Either way you two sitting here right now? Are possibly changing the outcome of your world. Maybe its falling to shit? Too much imbalance? I don't know but whatever it is the ND think you two can change things and make them right again."

_Well shit._ We both sit there in stunned silence taking in the full weight of what his words imply. Change the world? Make it right again? I don't remember signing up to be a fucking hero for this mission. Feeling angsty and pressured I stutter in a panicked rush.

"We can't save the damn world! Have you met us? I'm….I'm a _fucking_ demon, I kill people not save them! And him!" I point an accusing finger at Trent "I wouldn't be surprised if this _pointy fuck_ had killed more than me! _No_…no, no, no I can't save the world I came here for a soul…possibly two but that's beside the point! I can't….._No_."

I twitch in the chair twiddling my thumbs like a heroin addict but I don't care. _Save the damn world? _Ha! Me? Algaliarept? No.

Trent's confused incredulous voice reaches through my panic. "_Two_ souls? What are you talking about Al?"

_Shit!_ Did I say that out loud? When I don't answer Trent braces his hand on the table and leans across trying to catch my eye. "What other soul are you trying to bring back? You told Newt you'd look for her sisters. But you never mentioned _one_ particular soul. Who?" He grits the last. Why the fuck is he so angry, shouldn't he understand?

Glaring right back I hiss "I don't have to tell you shit Elf now get off my back." Face twisting in harsh fury Trent leans forwards further flushing red. "You had better tell me if it's going to interfere with bringing Rachael back. We agreed to come here for _her._ Nothing more."

"Yeah well I'm a Demon _mate _welie. Or did you forget that?" Shaking his head he sits back down and holds his head in his hands as though defeated, silent for a long time. I almost feel bad for causing him the stress, especially since were both in the same boat so to speak.

His ruffled blonde head lifts so suddenly it makes me flinch. Piercing green eyes stare straight into my soul and I refuse to squirm under the attention. "What?" I finally ask.

Cocking his head to one side as though to better analyse me he answer in a dead pan voice. "You wouldn't have been allowed into the waters if your intentions were not honourable. Which means your reasons for being here are not malicious. I don't believe you're here to ruin what little chance I have of getting Rachael back. So who Al?...I'm asking as a man who can relate to your grief, your willingness to get here….So who?"

Now I do squirm, uncomfortable with the attention and intense gazes from not just Trent but the other men in the room. This is my business not theirs. Who are they to question me? Yet somehow under the anger and pain I can't help but feel a dam break in all the long pent up emotions inside. As though my soul has been waiting to just…talk to someone, anyone about what happened. Without realising it my lips start to move and form a name I haven't uttered for over nine thousand years.

"Cephia" I clear my throat to say it again. "Cephia….she was my wife."

Trent searches my face for a long time and whatever he finds set's some decision in stone for him because he nods once and murmurs one word. "Ok" Then turns his attention back to Iza.

I blink slowly trying to understand what just happened. I just told him I had a wife. A wife who I plan to find and bring back….and all he says is Ok? Did he know?...The wedding bands…..of course he probably knew, probably even crossed his mind at some point. I can't even muster any shock or anger at him. It is what is I guess. A conversation brings my attention back and I see them all discussing plans. Ledez is talking.

"….usually do it on the full clouds which will be on the day after the morrow. So I guess gives us a free day to bring you both up to date on what to be expecting when we get out there. Like I said earlier, getting through the Walls the easy part. It's the levels that you need to prepare for. Either of you know how to use a sword?"

Clearing my throat I nod as Trent answers yes. Ledez claps his hands rubbing them together eagerly as a smile stretches his too beautiful lips. "Good. Less shit to get through then. Meanwhile I think you two guy's oughta get some sleep aye? Probably dead on your feet after the day you've had?"

Now that I think about it I am rather shattered. I've been up through the entire human sun up _and_ sun down so I guess I'm probably pushing near twenty-four hours awake time just now. Pushing up stiffly from the leather chair I brace my palms on the table trying to suppress a yawn. Amazing how your not tired until someone asks if you are. I nod gratefully to Ledez who for a change smiles back like he means it. _Huh, maybe not such a prick after all._

Trent pushes up too with a stretch rolling his head from side to side then glances at Iza. "We're good to stay here for the night?"

The other man smiles standing to a whole six foot five while pushing his long silver hair over one shoulder and holds a hand out which Trent accepts. Glancing between us both his voice rumbles out "Your both welcome here for as long as you need to stay. It's part of our duty to protect you and that's what we plan to do."

I nod my thanks to all three men feeling oddly happy at the companionable friendship we seem to have formed in such a short time. Obviously it's their duty to take us in but I honestly think they seem to like us…..I think. Well at least I bloody hope so. Who else do we have here?

Donysk's voice brings my gaze back. "…..take you to your rooms, if you'll just follow me?" Scrubbing a rough hand down my face I try to shake myself awake and nod goodnight to the other men as we follow Donysk back into the green marble foyer. Our feet make clacking noises in the quiet silence as we head past the staircase into the opposite wing that holds at least five other sets of double mahogany doors. He stops outside one on the far right and pushes it open. "I'm sorry fellas but only got one spare room here so looks like you'll be sharin'. That a problem?"

Myself and Trent share a look and both shrug with tired _I don't really care_ expressions causing Donysk to chuckle and walk on through. Following his lead I enter a dark blue and silver room with more mahogany furnishings, thick blue silk throws and silver candles. I turn into the main depths of the room and freeze. Turning back on Donysk I raise a questioning brow.

He has the grace to look bashfull but shrugs all the same. "We aint had to put up goldi….I mean _live souls _for some time. So this rooms for one. Most company we get here sleeps in our beds if you know what I mean." The last is said with a wink as he heads back for the door. "If there's anything your needing just give us a shout aye? I'm down on the second left but Ledez is just opposite here. Alright?"

Trent answers for the both of us. "It's fine thank you. And thank you for having us again." Donysk smiles, dips his head then disappears behind the closing door. At its soft click I turn on Trent with a pensive expression.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

Trent rolls his eyes and moves to sit on the long blue suede couch in the seating area. "Well thank the Goddess for that. Thought I would have to beat you off with a stick fearing for my virtue."

I laugh despite myself and sit down, not close, but next to him. One couch after all. "Smart ass" I say.

He gives a small chuckle and we both kind of lean back into the softness of the couch where we stay in an oddly comfortable silence. Feeling myself frown at the ridiculous of my situation I twist to face him.

"I still don't like you."

He doesn't look at me but I see that too perfect eyebrow rise in that annoying habit he has. "I don't like you either."

I snort and lean back, my eyes suddenly become very heavy but snap back open at his quiet voice.

"But I can tolerate you. In very, _very_ small doses." I smile as his eyes start to close and he mumbles something about taking the couch.

Shaking my head with a small mocking smile, I don't know why but I pull a velvet throw from the couch and cover him.

"Damn right you'll be taking the couch." I murmur to his sleeping form then stagger tiredly to the big blue bed where I crash face first in sweet black oblivion.


	20. Chapter 20 - These are Men

**Characters within this fanfic have been borrowed from the wonderful Kim Harrison. Thank you to all who continue to read.**

* * *

Chapter 20 – These are Men

**TPOV**

Who knew that ferry men could run at hundred and twenty mile per hour? Had I been aware of this deceptive little fact I wouldn't have agreed to bloody spar with the man. My body screams for a respite having spent more time on my back than I have standing and I'm fast losing energy. By the Goddess but I think he's trying to kill me. With laboured breath and lungs feeling as though they're bleeding I try to track the white blur that is Donysk's hair. He may be the smallest of the three men but he's certainly the damn fastest. Bracing feet apart I hold the wooden sword steady between them, pointed to the ground and let that inner calm wash over my body.

Breathing evens out and noise dims to background static as I track the blur to the roof, balcony, table, roof, fountain, table…..swinging when the air stirs in front of me I'm finally rewarded with a pained yelp. Grinning in triumph as the sword swings back into position my victory is short lived when a massive weight slams me from behind effectually winding me. My body jolts with the impact and falls forwards. At the last minute I roll only to spin around from the crouch. Positioning the sword out and upwards to meet intense pale green eyes similar to my own.

Donysk grins evilly and cocks a pale eyebrow in challenge as we circle one another. My eyes take quick glances from his feet to his face trying to determine his next move and I see him do the same. He gives a slight twist of his upper body as though to move right but I'm not falling for that one. Playing into his game I also shift right but push the movement forwards on one foot, sword held high and point downwards coming in for a chest blow. A battle cry leaves my lips as my feet leave the floor on a jump to bring the sword down hard but realise my mistake too late.

Doynsk takes the opportunity of my raised position and ducks low until he's practically beneath me then grips my raised legs and flips my entire body over his head as though I were a sack of flour. There's a second where I face the wispy clouds of the black purple sky admiring its beauty then a hard floor slams into my back. Piercing pain jolts through my calves, shoulders and skull as I slam into the dusty ground.

Goddess…..I think I've broken my back. I'm scared to move, to breathe. Even swallowing aches. Coughing to get some air back in my lungs I feel wetness on my lips. Wiping a hand across my mouth there's red coating my shaky fingers. Frowning I look up hearing a snap to see Donysk's bent over my prone form, a guilty expression across his perfect face, clicking his fingers.

"Trent my man. You right?"

_Not really no but I'm not going to tell you that_. Pushing up on stiff arms I nod once fearing that I might bleed out should I talk. A dark arm reaches down and around my back as Donysk pulls me from the ground where I waver on numb legs.

"Shit. I'm sorry mate. You were doing so well, coming at me like a pro you were….…..guess I got carried away is all. Sorry yeah?"

His face is crinkled in genuine worry and I can't find it in myself to be mad. Not so long ago I may have killed him for such an insult. Patting his back once in reassurance I manage to croak out a few words but _damn_ if it doesn't hurt.

"It's fine. Should have kept up a better guard." He doesn't look too convinced keeping one arm around my shoulders. Gently twisting from his grip I force a smile then shuffle to the fountains lip and sit releasing an aching gasp on impact.

"_Hurt's doesn't it?_ I tell you, deceiving bastards they are. You got lucky sweets, imagine having a round with _this_ one here." Al's pissy voice draws my attention as he nods in Ledez's direction. The man just bares his teeth at Al then raises a cocky eyebrow towards me.

"Wanna dance Elf? I still got lots of energy I do." Cringing at the thought of anymore strenuous activity my head shakes in negation. I don't care if it makes me look weak, pride be damned. I'm not suicidal. But…..I am competitive, so muster a challenging smile for the arrogant asshole.

"Yeah well that's probably because you just got out of bed. Had you been here earlier I'd have had you on your ass in the dirt."

He throws his head back in belly rolling laugh. Ledez seems to find the oddest things amusing. The majority usually at his own expense.

"That so Blondie? You think you could take me?" At my unwavering gaze he nods once with a wry twist to his lips "Ok then. Soon as you get some energy back in you and get off that precious ass of yours I'm gonna knock you into the After Life."

"No killing the Goldies brother, else you'll find yourself over that damn wall."

Iza's voice rumbles from the wooden bench propped against the court yards only exit. Poured over the seat with an air of _who gives a fuck_ he lazily carves the skin from a piece of prickly fruit. He didn't spar with us but remained sitting while analysing mine and Al's fighting techniques. And thank the goddess for that. The man's a giant with fists half the size of my head. It's at moments like this I start to appreciate the value of having access to a line. It really rankles not having _any_ magic.

"You both did good. Could have been better…..but good."

Al huffs from his perch against the adjacent wall. "I am better than _good _mate. You should see me when I'm on Earth with the lines ringing true. I'm the dogs bollocks aren't I Trent?"

Dismayed I let it show. Does this demons arrogance know no bounds? Refusing to acknowledge his question I push my aching body up and grab a few fuzzy yellow berries from the fruit bowl. Food here tastes like Earth's but it all looks very different. These berries for example, taste like peanuts. Swallowing the gewy texture I clear my throat when it finally starts to work again.

"The things on the other side of that wall…..can we expect them to be like you? In terms of strength I mean."

A small frown tugs at his brows while he considers this. "Not all of them no. Most souls just float around and keep to themselves. Like I told you earlier it's the Gampions you need to watch out for."

_Gampions_. Roughly translates into 'Tormentors' here. Apparently it's these things that run purgatory and make it a living hell. Not real being's with an essence but they're existence is fuelled by all the energy created from the grief and pain of the lost souls. Predator's that suck the last vestiges of hope from the dead, trying to keep them from reaching the After Life and their eventual, much deserved peace.

I will kill the sick creature that prays on my Rachael's torment. Finally release some of that fury that still bubbles within my blood. Just some though. Need to save the rest for the bastard that sent her here in the first place. Just the thought….plunging a knife into soft flesh and feeling muscle tear, squeezing the breath from begging throats. Because they _will_ beg. It's enough to send me over that edge…..No. Cant. I have people that need me. Depend on me. Gods Quen…my girls. Are they well? What if he never woke? No. I can't think like that, not if I'm to survive this. I will not be my father, I will come back. Quen would have woken as soon as my soul left this dimension. Al even twisted the curse himself.

I wonder if Quen knows who killed her yet. Personally my bets are on the Coven or HAPA. They stand to hate her more than most simply because, like myself in past, they fear what she is. But that fear was misplaced was it not? Even if she hated you your more likely to be pulled out a bloody burning building by _her_ than your damn best friend. Or..…..Icy Lake as it was. My teeth grind at the familiar wave of crushing pain her absence continues to cause. Breathing deep around it I repeat the promise I made myself since kissing her cold, lifeless lips. I'll have every last one of them, then raise everything they own and love to the ground.

Something suddenly seems different, wrong. Looking up from the dusty ground I see everyone staring back me, their gazes focused not on my face but further down. That's it. The sense of wrongness because they're so silent. Like the air's been vacuumed of noise. Following their line of sight I feel my eyebrows pull down in a frown. The sword still held in my grip has rivulets of blood coating one pale side. It's then I feel the slight pain and realise it's my blood, from where my grip has sliced the palm. Clearing my throat in the silence I gently remove my hand to dip it into the fountain behind. As though it never happened the men continue their conversation but it's Ledez who walks over to hand me a clean rag. He must be feeling rather merciful this day because he acts as though he doesn't even notice the cut up palm that signifies my small break down.

"We have a ship. That's how we do it."

Confused I look up once my hands securely bandaged. "Beg pardon?"

"The Gampions. You don't have to worry much on them. There'll be times when you have to fight sure, but the majority of the journey we do ok with just the ships barriers. That's how we get through the levels in one piece."

Intrigued but still confused I let it show across my face. "You have a ship? You mean…you sail through the levels, like their all on one horizon?"

Smiling as though knowing an inside joke he sits down next to me. "That's what you picked up from all I said? Shit, least we know you certainly got a brain in that blonde head of yours." He pulls two tankards from the ground. Where did he get those? And hands one out to me.

"I don't think my body can take a battering _and_ alcohol. But thank you all the same." Ledez rolls his eyes and forcefully pushes the jug at me so there's little choice but to grip it lest it fall to the ground.

"You always this prudish? Not to worry anyways cus it's not the strong juice….well least yours isn't anyway. Just some fruit juice there."

Raising a suspicious brow I tip the jug at my lips….Well what do you know, the man can be discreet _and_ honest. The beverage is sweet tasting of mangos and strawberries. Rachael would love this. Mistaking my sudden frown for dislike Ledez tries to get a glimpse in my jug.

"What? you don't like it?"

Shaking my head I tell him its fine and try to deter him from my depressing thoughts. "You were saying something about a ship?"

He searches my eyes but lets it go. "Yeah. We have a ship. And no, the levels aren't all one horizon. Forgot about whatever physics apply to your Planet mate because they certainly don't here. Some levels, like level one and two are bodies of water. Then into level three its air, well no, not air exactly but guess you'll see for yourself what it is wont you? Then past that I couldn't tell you what's out there because ain't even been there myself."

Water then Air? I try to picture what these levels could look like but my imagination can only stretch so far. It's hard to consider such changing possibilities when you've been raised to believe only what science can explain and prove. But then I also believe in a Goddess don't I? Funny, I'm only now just contemplating where she comes into this hierarchy with the ND. Wait….No it couldn't be could it? Well actually yes it is possible. What if she _is _the ND, or at least a part of it? By the God's have I been speaking to them for the past two years?

A snapping of fingers brings me out my musing. Ledez no longer looks curious but worried and shouts over his shoulder "Donysk I think you broke the Elf. Keeps getting wired looks like he isn't here." I open my mouth offended but Donysk jogs over.

"I didn't hit him that bloody hard! Did you give him something sugary to get that essence back up?"

"Oh don't worry about him! That's just the look he gets when he's being _particularly_ sneaky or murderous." Great, now Al's joined the stare at Trent party. Pushing up from the fountain and Donysk's fluttering hands I hobble on still achy legs across the court yards centre. Iza watches me curiously from his lazy perch as I make for his direction.

"Tell me about this ship because the Goddess knows I'll be an old man before they do."Smiling fondly in his brothers directions he shifts into a sitting position to make room on the bench.

"Not much to tell. It's a ship, floats, sails, slides. Basically does everything we need it to when handling the other side of that Wall. Obviously when we sail through our presence causes a disturbance. You would think the occupants would be used to it by now but I think they're just so caught up in their own world they forget. Either way some try to latch on which brings the attention of the Gampion's. The problems start when _they_ notice our half life essence. To them it's like some golden sheen around the body or something. They see this and do all they can do get in and take it. That's why we have the barriers to hold them off."

I nod considering what he said. They've done this for millennia which means they probably have enough experience to be prepared for just about any situation. The knowledge brings peace and confidence with it. Something he said though….

"Half life essence? I thought you didn't have any?"

Iza's expression changes to one I know well. Guarded and untrusting. Where the posture stiffens and turns in your direction as though preparing for defence. Ah, have I stumbled upon something I shouldn't have? Maybe he's regretting having ever mentioned it? When he speaks his voice is cautious and flat.

"Life essence is required to pass through the levels otherwise we don't get to come back over that Wall. Without it we would truly die"

Eye's narrowing in suspicion I try to search his face for any deception. I'm usually very good at reading people but this man proves as difficult as reading Quen. I try to speak with only mild curiosity.

"Yes, of course. How do you procure life essence then, is it something the ND provide?"

This time his thoughts and expressions are completely closed off. "We have our ways." As quickly as the expression came it disappears under a forced smile and pat on the back. "Not to worry yourself over it though mate. We've looked after Goldie's for a very long time. We know what we're doing."

I too plaster on a smile as though that was my true concern. "Of course you do." What are these men hiding? Silly of me to be completely trusting really. Everyone has secrets but the more interesting idea to entertain is what they will do to keep them that way. Times like this I swear I hear my father's voice warning me to be cautious of everything and anything. Shame it's only me who feels that way about our new companions.

"Wonderful! You hear that Trent my boy? A ship! Best way to travel really. So classy!" Al swings my way from where he's been talking with Ledez and Donysk. I'm just about to vent some of my frustration on him when I pause and look at him. _Really_ look at him. There's a slight twitch under his left eye. As though he's trying his hardest to keep his face set in that grinning expression. It's a face I've seen him wear many times around Rachael. This face tells me he too heard what Iza said and he too is now revaluating his first impressions of the men. He eyes don't meet mine for too long but I see enough to be reassured were on the same page.

Sitting straighter I plaster on a half smile. "Yes, well we can't have anything less for you now can we Al?" The demon grins recognising my ploy to redirect the conversation. I can't even say it's difficult having had enough experience bickering with him. Luckily he plays along though.

"Well of course. If I'm going to be travelling through some bloody dead buggers who want to suck the ever living shit out of me I will bloody well do it in style!"

And just like that the tense moment is stored away for a later time as Donysk, Al and Ledez argue about the dead buggers in question and how best to approach them with sensitivity. Meanwhile I feel Iza's gaze never leaving me. Burning into the back of my head.

* * *

"Why is there no smell here, no scent?" I ask Donysk later that day. It must be the Inbetween's equivalent of mid evening, just before nightfall. The streets are packed with all manner of people who occupy the recently opened restaurants ready for the evening rush. Above the sky's still thick with never ending black purple clouds, the only illumination from the wrought iron street lamps and their internal live fire balls. Donysk suggested a tour of the Marble City rather than staying penned up within the mansion bickering and being slowly drove crazy by Al. Feeling rather bored and curious I agreed but unfortunately, so did the demon. Thinking on said demon, he's been surprisingly quiet since venturing out, probably taking in the scenery. Or rather _scowling_ at it would be a better analogy. I get the impression he doesn't much like it here. Well that makes two of us.

Donysk's answer draws my attention back. "Can't say I know much about smell or scent having never experienced either but.…I'm guessing it's like the whole never being light here. Just doesn't exist. Taste though, we certainly have that here." He smiles as though proud of this little fact.

Al scoffs however "_Taste_. Gah! It's nothing without scent. The scent is the foreplay _before_ the tasting. You don't know what you're missing mate. Example! When you have a female beneath you and she's warm and pliant…you need to smell her, take in that perfume that is only unique to her body…then and only then, you may taste that lush, warm, softness."

Al say's this vehemently as though the subject is sacred, something to worship. I'll be damned if his words didn't conjure all manner of images. Particularly ones of willing pale flesh laid beneath me on fresh green grass against a lakes edge. Shaking myself from such heated memories I plaster on a neutral expression.

Doynsk looks slightly dismayed and defensive. "Now hold on a minute there mate. I know what I'm doing with the ladies thank you very much. Never needed any of this scent shit either."

Smirking Al slows his steps to let out a long drawn whistle. "Speaking of the ladies…"

Frowning I turn to look where he does and can't help but appreciate the striking site. I'm a full blooded male after all and the woman heading our way is defiantly just that. Leather encased hips swing as long legs sashay our way. Thick brown locks flick over a tanned, smooth shoulder. With a little deviltry and sass in her dark eyes she presses all those curves against a very happy and certainly _willing_ Donysk. Wrapping delicately toned arms around his neck she gets close to his lips.

"Baby I've been looking for you all day…..I thought you would have come found me what with it being full cloud tomorrow and you heading off. But not to worry you can still have my b….."

The words are cut off by Donysk's bruising kiss and her surprised squeak turns into an appreciative moan. Flushing I look away but Al outright gawks as Donysk practically inhales the woman. Strange though. I could have sworn his eye's flicked my way in panic before grabbing her. Pulling back now though he wears a self satisfied grin making him appear even more impossibly handsome.

"Sorry Jiya baby. Been a busy day. You know how it gets before shipping out to the Wall."

Pouting prettily she stabs a finger at his chest. "Yes I know but doesn't mean I have to like it. But I'm sure you can manage some time to make it up to me?" The last is asked with a perfect raised brow while she bites her bottom lip. Donysk stares at it like a dying man but manages a cocky smile.

"Oh aye baby. I can more than manage. Several times me thinks."

Jiya seems to like this answer. Laughing throatily she kisses him once more then detangles herself from his body. "Two hours. Then you come for me." One last beaming suggestive smile then she skips off down an adjoining alley.

Turning from her retreating backside I catch the others still staring. Al releases a wistful sigh. "Must be nice for some aye Trent?"

Chuckling I think of our women waiting on the other side of that Wall. "Soon Al. Soon." He grins back knowingly. Donysk however seems rather chastened.

"_Oh come on fella's_. Can't blame a geezer for enjoying such a work of fine art. Besides gotta get it when I can. Don't always know if I'll be coming back this side ya know?"

Al scoffs. "I hear you there mate. Being constricted to the Ever After isn't exactly a party. Every bloody female there either wants you dead for enslaving them or is bat shit crazy from said _slavery._ Only chance at a sane bird is if one summons you for a deal. Even then you're restricted by a damn circle and pussy footing around negotiations."

Donysk gives Al a funny look. "Slavery huh? Sometimes forget you're a Demon brother."

Al shrugs. "They're there by their own foolishness and come to us of free will. Not my fault if they fuck up along the way."

I can tell Donysk disagrees but isn't about to start needling him over it. "C'mon. Think we've done enough touring don't you?" His tones still friendly but there's an edge of wariness now. Looks like the ferry men will be revaluating our threat too tonight. Scrubbing a hand down my face I try to stifle a yawn. Goddess but I'm tired. Nodding at Donysk I follow his lead back to the mansion and try to ignore the looks sent my way as I pass by. Apparently I'm something of a rarity in this City. Since arriving here I've not seen any Elves'…or at least not anything that resembles one. I'm not sure if this knowledge is reassuring or damning. It's also hard not to notice the absence of Demon.

_They all go below the Wall._ The keeper's words flash through my mind causing an involuntary shudder. But then….there's also the possibility that we have all moved to the After Life. This little lie helps me breathe easier.

Taking in my current surroundings I catch Donysk slicing a blade across his palm and just like Iza, he too moves at a speed too fast for the eye to track as he smears the blood. Golden light pulses and my feet move of their own accord. A few seconds of being suffused in bright light then a room of green marble greets me.

Suddenly very tired and wanting some privacy I clear my throat to get Donysk's attention. Looking up from the rolled parchment addressed to him he lifts his chin once in question.

"Mind If I head up for a shower? Think I'm going to call it an early night."

"Yeah sure mate. Big day tomorrow and even longer journey ahead of it." His words are softened by a kind smile. Searching out Al I find him in the lounge area trying to decipher the text of a large leather bound tome.

"I'm going up Al. You have to bed again."

He waves his fingers at me in acknowledgment never taking his eyes from the book. Smiling ruefully I turn and head up the marble steps tugging at my collar as I do so. The clothes the brothers gave us are much more comfortable and stylish than the ones from the Keeper. I can't help feeling a stab of guilt wearing these ones however. As though I have discarded his gift even now when the clothes are carefully folded within my rucksack.

Reaching the landing I make a right and continue down the hallway until I come to the end where two large white marble doors house the Bathing Room. Having already been here this morning I know what to expect. A large circular room of pale natural stone with a deep pool of aqua green waters set in the middle. Behind reaching up to the ceiling is more rock covered in jungle like vegetation where warm waters trickle and pour from several outlets into the pool beneath. A particularly large water outlet is seen in the wide waterfall that spills down the rocks middle covering a hidden indent within the rock face creating a cave. The air is humid and warm like a tropical storm. Closing my eyes I inhale a deep breath and let the lagoonal qualities of the room wash over me.

A splash has me opening my eyes but I don't see anything in the pool. Well no, that's not quite true. There is something there, mixing into the waters near the base of the fall. Like a pink hew. Squinting I hesitantly make my way around the pools edge getting closer to the waterfall. The rock face behind comes into view and the…I stumble back into the marble wall behind unable to look away from the unorthodox sight that greets me.

Behind the fall of water where the rock indents, two nude figures are tightly entwined. A large, male broad back is bent over the tiny female beneath, her legs wrapped around his waist where his hips hold her against the rock. His head is bent to her neck while hers is thrown back in pure ecstasy as the male thrusts roughly into her below. Finger nails gouge chunks out his flesh as she grips tighter. Growling low, muscles ripple when the male shifts her against the wall I catch a glimpse of her bare chest…..covered in blood.

It's enough to snap me out of my frozen position. I must have gasped because the male turns his blooded face in my direction. Silver white eye's tinged with red meet mine half crazed and lust filled. Choking from shock I'm suddenly running from the room down the marble corridor and away from whatever the fuck it was Izamarian was doing to that women.

"Oi look who's back! Changed your mind mate, we where jus…"

Slamming Donysk back against the wall I get in his face. "What the Fuck are you?"

Shock and confusion run through his eye's then finally wariness. Searching mine he remains against the wall even though I know he could throw me across the room.

"Trent?" Al walks over from his perch at the table to stand by my side. Not taking my eyes from the ferry man I answer his unspoken question.

"They're not what they say they are." Donysk scowls opening his mouth but I cut him off.

"I just caught Izamarian. With a women. He was ripping her throat out."

"_What?_ Where?" Ignoring Al I watch Donysk for any reaction but he just glares back at me.

"You've no idea what your talking about." He hisses and finally shoves my hands away.

"Yeah? What I know is that your _brother_ up there just killed a woman."

"And rather than save her you ran down here to accost my brother?" Whirling around I face the top of the stairs where Iza now stands with the women on his arm. Whole, Healthy. _Alive_. What the hell?

Now wearing a bath robe with damp hair pushed back from his face he watches me with that annoying curiosity. The women now dressed in a long pink gown with a high collar kisses his cheek then makes her way down the stairs. With a single glance in my direction she continues on through the wall to the outside street.

The room is almost deafening in its silence as Iza walks down to where we stand. Eye's never leaving mine. I glare no longer trusting this man or the one to my side. Al shifts subtly so we stand in a united line. Now at our level Iza does the same with Donysk who watches us warily but I'm surprised to see, not with any hostility. A clearing throat brings my gaze back to the other man. His eyes once again just pure white. No red.

"What you saw up there…is not what you think."

I can't help the cynical laugh that leaves me at such a typical line. Bracing my feet apart I raise my chin in challenge. "Yeah? Then maybe you would like to tell me exactly what it is I saw?"

Jaw tensing he glowers at me then looks to Donysk. The other man shrugs shaking his head and walks into the lounge where upon he collapses into a chair. Blowing out a gusty breath Iza follows him without checking to see if we do. I share a look with Al who brims with fury at the change of events. For once that anger's not directed at me. Begrudgingly I too walk into the lounge but I don't sit. Instead I stand with my back to the wall where I can watch them both. Iza smirks upon noticing my position which only angers me further.

"Well?"

"Let go of that anger Elf for you will feel foolish once I explain." I keep my anger but remain silent signalling that I'm listening.

"You asked me earlier how we retain life essence. Well, I guess you just saw it in action."

At my silence he continues. "The woman you just saw? She's what we call a Harvester. They're a group of sacred people, fed essence daily from the ND. They store it, harvest it, so that in times of need it can be passed to those that require it. Like us."

He looks sincere enough. His reasoning logical if a little farfetched. Glancing at Al I see he too mirrors my thoughts. He voices a question I was just formulating.

"I take it you receive this essence through…blood?" At Iza's slight nod he continues. "Why then, would that be something to keep secret?"

Donysk who's been quiet finally speaks up. "Were you not listening? They're a sacred group of people. Ones who should be kept hidden. Imagine what would happen to them should the city know essence could be accessed in such a simply way…..they would be slaughtered!"

It's the first time I've seen the man truly angry which puts into perspective how serious the situation is. A thought enters my mind.

"How have they managed to stay hidden for so long? I thought you said essence gives the body a golden sheen. People would see that, take it. That's why you're here to protect us, isn't it?"

Iza nods solemnly. "It does but the Harvesters, like us, were made by the ND. They were created with protective shields that mask their true form. Ourselves and any of the other Ferrier's or High Guard watch over them. Any threat and we eliminate it." He doesn't say it but his eyes tell me we got lucky being here under ND protection. My next questions aimed at Donysk.

"Today on the street when that woman came up to you. Was she a Harvester?"

Expression guarded his pale green eyes skip over my face looking for a hidden motive behind the question. Finding non he nods stiffly. "She is. Jiya has helped us for years. She's like family." The threat veiled behind the words couldn't be more obvious. Al however doesn't care much for threats it seems.

"Family? Rules must be different here. On Earth we don't _fuck_ our family."

I cringe internally but keep the façade of calm and collected. Donysk however looks ready to tear Al's heart out. With that thought I remember why I'm here in the first place and realise I mustn't alienate my hosts no matter how they like spend their free time. Taking a deep calming breath I pull out the people skills that tend to sooth situations like this.

"Gentlemen, I see we seem to have gotten ahead of ourselves. I shall apologies for my friend's rudeness." Al glares at me. "But you can understand our concerns when we are in such an alien world and the men who claim to be our protectors are seen ripping out throats."

Iza raises a pale eyebrow as though impressed with my wording around such a sensitive subject.

"Pretty way of wording it Trent but the throats were not _ripped out_ so to speak. The transfer must be natural by blood. As you can imagine that would be rather uncomfortable for our donors. A little pleasure goes a long into becoming a distraction as I'm sure you can imagine."

His smug expression makes me want to punch him square in the face. His eye's tell me he knows what I saw up there and just how much. It's all I can do to stop the flush from reaching my face and ears. Smiling back polity as though unaffected I say. "Indeed".

Al walks from my side to flop into an opposite couch next to Donysk. "Look. I couldn't give a damn who you men need to munch on to get your rocks off. As long as you get us to the other side of that wall safely, we won't have any problems."

Smiling wolfishly Iza sits straighter. "And so long as we don't hear any sudden rumours about a certain bunch of people housing life essence….we won't have any problems either."

Al smiles back just as slyly and sticks his hand out which Iza accepts "Agreed."

I can't help but think I just witnessed a deal between two Demons. Just then the Portal to the outside flares and a drunken Ledez stumbles through with a giggling voluptuous blonde. Swaying slightly he looks up, mouth smeared in lipstick and laughs giddily.

"Brothers! What did I miss?"

* * *

The Docks are eerily dark cast in hews of purple and black from the full clouds above. _Huh. So that's what a full cloud sky looks like._ Like an endless carpet of thick cotton wool. The wooden board walk beneath cluncks with every footstep from myself and the four other men. Heads look up from the various boating stations as we pass. Some nod in greeting while others look away quickly. I suppose I would too were I on their end. Earlier Ledez knocked on our door with a bundle of black clothes specifying that we needed to wear them. Thinking nothing of it I agreed but upon seeing the other men dressed the same I came to the conclusion that it was some type of uniform.

Like pirate harem pants the thin cotton material allows for movement in battle as well as coverage from the elements. A black leather waist belt holds a long gleaming sword and several small throwing blades. The shirt, also black, is lightweight with a straight collar and V neck. At my wrists are leather cuffs encasing more throwing knifes and at the right is a tied green scarf. Rachael's scarf, that I took from her room. Al watched me tie it earlier but redeemed from mentioning it.

Now we all walk in V down the boardwalk with Iza in front fanned by myself and Al on either side then Ledez and Donysk at the ends. No one talks for the tension in their air speaks volumes. This walk here and now, is our last chance to turn around, to run away. I could. It would be so easy. To turn back and ask the ND to send me home where I could remain with my daughters and Quen. Live a long life and prosper in my wealth. But something would always be missing. Maybe once before she entered my life I could have done that but not now. Not now that I have tasted her, felt her and _loved _her. She's mine and I'm setting out to bring her home.

Looking over at Al I see his stance also set in determination and its then I know I can truly trust him not to fuck this up for us. Iza's eerily calm voice catches my attention.

"There she is boys."

Looking where he does my breath catches at the size of our _transport_. At least one hundred meters long the ships sides compromise of dull silver chrome panels with intricate patterns covering their surfaces. The front and rear ends of the ship taper into points so sharp they could be giant knives. Small round windows give a glimpse into the lower levels. At least two that I can make out. Above a chrome railing lines the ships upper deck and long spiels taper up into the dark sky holding black billowing masts. Little figures can be seen running around on the top deck carrying barrels and nets.

Al lets out a long drawn whistle and I nod my agreement. Though very inappropriate considering out circumstances I can't help my feeling of childlike excitement. I love my gadgets after all and this…..this is some gadget.

Ahead Iza walks up a black lined ramp leading to the top deck, his foot falls heavy on its support. Following his lead I look down into the murky black waters beneath suppressing a shiver. _Some souls live down there._ Looking up into the horizon I can't see a Wall. Just thick heavy fog that extends as high as the clouds above. Something pushes me from behind.

"You had better not be reconsidering sweetheart because if you are I shall smash you over the head now and drag you up there myself." Burnt amber accompanies the words telling me he's very serious on following them through. Continuing to walk I shout over my shoulder.

"Don't forget velvet, no lines here. You ass is just as weak as mine." An answering snort is the only acknowledgment that he heard.

Up on deck I realise the moving figures are actually little reptile like creatures about three foot high with bald scaly heads and large gullible eye's. Spiked tails swish behind as they waddle across the deck carrying their loads. I smile despite myself. Rachael would probably think they were rather cute.

Focusing on my surroundings I see Iza talking to a human size reptile whose nodding and pointing at various parts of the ship. Doynsk up on the higher deck is checking all the steering equipment while Ledez is scribbling on some parchment that he hands to the little reptiles. This leaves me and Al to stand in the centre of deck with nothing to do but wait.

"Was it what you thought it would be?" Al asks.

"No. To be honest when I heard the word _ship_ I pictured rickety wood and fraying ropes. Not some military style tanker."

"Same. Can't say I'm complaining though. I do like a bit of class. These gremlin things though….they have _got_ to go." Turning to look at him I realise he's actually rather tense, flinching when one of the creatures comes near. Chuckling at his discomfort I lean back against a metal crate.

"Oh I don't know. I think they're rather cute. Very helpful. Maybe we should suggest to Iza we keep a few for the journey."

Jumping when one brushes against his leg he turns to me with wide eyes. "Don't you dare. Line or no line I'll still beat the shit out of you." The words lack their usual venom however. I'm just about to tease him more when Iza shouts for us to come over.

On arrival the larger reptile releases a weird clicking noise between thin lips and all the little creatures scuttle off down the ramp to the dock. Some even jump over the ships sides into the black waters. Al releases a relieved breath, his body sagging with the weight of it. Ledez suddenly appears at my side and claps us both on the back, jolting me forwards.

"Ready mates? Good! Now all you two need to do is get over there and just watch and wait. Meanwhile we'll be doing our jobs so just sit back for the ride and don't touch anything. Right? Lovely."

Rotating my still achy shoulder blades from his hit we head for a small seating area placed just before the steps to the higher deck and steering column. Donysk can be heard calling out to the other men in a different language and its then I realise only the five of us remain on deck. Flapping above shows the billowing masts filling with gusty air and a low grown from beneath vibrates throughout the floor. The ship jolts once then sails smoothly from the docks edge. Unable to remain sitting I hedge to the ships side and watch as the sharp front slices effortlessly through the black glassy waters.

The air becomes cloudy with the thickening fog that muffles the men's voices as they shout to one another. Looking behind I'm amazed to see that the City has already disappeared leaving stifled lights as the only indicator that it was there at all. Soon not even that can be seen and its just a world of thick cloying dampness. The heavy airs weighs down on me and I suffer a moment of claustrophobia. Giving an embarrassing yelp when a hand smacks into the side of my head, Al's voice reaches my overly sensitive ears.

"Ah it is you. I'd know that screech anywhere."

Breathing a little easier I blindly grope in his direction finding what I think is a shoulder. "_Christ Trent_. What have I told you about this touchy feely business? Get the fuck off me buddy." He pushes me off and I'm just about to grab him again when the air suddenly becomes crystal clear as though someone had switched on a massive air vent.

The ships structure and the men are once again visible but it's what can be seen in the near distance that holds all my attention. Breathtaking and terrifying in its presence the Wall stands so tall, so complete, that it cannot be followed to its end or maximum height. It is simply just too big. Energy pulses from the face so strong, it's as though the air vibrates, moving strands of my hair. There is no ending in sight for it reaches high into the clouds and long into the side horizon distance. The Wall itself is made from black sharp rock quite similar to basalt after a volcanic eruption. Sharp, closely packed pillars of rock make up most sections while others are smooth and glittering. The waters that once looked black now appear oily and lap against the Walls edge with a gentle slap.

_There's souls down there._ Unable to look away from where wall meets water I find myself becoming lost to its rhythmic movement. Leaning forward slightly my mouth opens on a sigh when whispers reach my ears. Tortured, begging whispers. Pleading with me to save them, end it, _free them_.

A bruising grip on my shoulder pulls me back and I struggle to breathe realising I haven't for some time. Coughing my watery eyes meet intense mismatched green and violet ones.

"Trent. You good my man?" Ledez asks. Nodding several times I have to physically stop myself from throwing up.

"What the hell was that?" Glancing back at the waters there just that. Water.

"The Downside Souls. Never listen to them Trent. _Ever_. You hear me?" There's none of the usual humour in his voice. Just cold hard steeliness. Nodding in assurance he turns to look at Iza who's having the same talk with Al. The Demon like myself, should look scared. He doesn't. He looks like a man that's just had the biggest high in his life and the only fear in his eyes, are the ones that admit he would have freed them if he could. The two ferry men share a worried look, Iza never relinquishing his grip on Al.

Movement to the left catches my eye and it's as though looking into a mirror image. Except in this one the ship is black and an air of hopelessness so great suffocates it as though tarnishing the colour. The presence screams pain, death and justices served. Thousands of glass rectangular boxes with gold lined edges are stacked near the rear end of the ship. Large men like Iza and Ledez stand motionless staring straight ahead, as though lifeless. Then one in the middle turns just his head, stares straight at us and inclines it just once. Then he turns back.

Heart pounding I look to the glass boxes near the back. Every single one has black smoke withering inside, bouncing off the glass as though eager to be freed. Even at this distance I can feel hatred and despair emanating from them. I don't need to be told that these are the souls of the damned. The truly evil, black tarred souls of murderers, rapists and whatever else is deserving of such a fate.

A whirring screech has me cringing and covering my ears when a shield of what looks like pearlescent, transparent oil covers the top half of the ship. The dome effectively sealing the souls and crew inside. The whirring noise gets louder as the ship pushes forwards but starts to sink as it does so. A dark, red pulsing light emanates from deep within the waters where they meet the Wall. The ships half submerged, the front now touching the watery Wall.

As one Iza, Ledez and Donysk raise their hands and salute to the other crew as they fully go under and the light pulses even brighter. Screeches and cries of every fear imaginable are released as the portal to Hell is opened. With a flash so intense I'm knocked into Ledez who hold s me up. Opening squinty eyes I see the ship has disappeared along with the light. The only evidence it was ever there are the small bubbles that rise from beneath the black waters.

Standing up straight shakily I keep my gaze down, waiting for something, anything to happen. But nothing does. The silence is deafening once more with only the Walls pulsing energy. Turning to look at Ledez who still gazes downwards I shake him once. Coming back into himself he takes a deep breath, scrubbing a hand down his face.

Throat dry I manage a few hoarse words. "Was that….?"

"Yes." Iza say's, calm and collected. "They're the Downsider's. Transporting the damned to their rightful place."

Too scared to mention, _even think_ of that place, a place no living being should know about until their time, I remain silent and try to keep my sanity. Al's groggy voice fills the silence.

"We don't have to do that do we?"

Smiling in comfort Iza claps his back. "No my friend. And hopefully you never will."


	21. Chapter 21 - Let Her Sail

**Some of the characters mentioned within this fanfic belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison. Thank you for continuing to read and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21 – Let Her Sail

**APOV**

Saliva wells in my mouth, a bitter watery taste. Heart pounds to the point I can feel my chest vibrate with the damn movement. Don't need to look at my hands to know they shake. _Fuck_. Brining one up I try to cover my eyes as though it will erase the images of the damned. There's a reason no live being should see that. It is a sight to bourn madness within a man. Their shrieks still echo as though I stood alone in a cavernous room with just them.

_Free us. Help us brother. You are ours…_

Those black voices whisper to me, implanting gruesome images in my mind with vicious claws. Begging me to slaughter these men. Take the ship beneath the Wall. To _them._ Swallowing raggedly the movement hurts in its forcefulness. _Get a grip man. Your stronger than this. _It physically pains to drag my gaze from the black waters but I manage. Years of restraint and discipline bourn from slavery helps.

Ledez sits a very pale Trent down and looks as though he's giving the Elf a pep talk. Relief washes through my tense muscles knowing I was not the only one affected. What cannot be ignored however is the restraining hand that still grips my arm.

Pushing the fears back down where they can't hurt I pull on a calm guise that fools even the most observant of people. Turning to Iza I gaze steadily, making a point to look down where his hand continues to grip me. What does he think I'm going to do? Does he actually believe I would free them? His stony expression and hard white eye's confirm that suspicion. Anger wells up enough to nearly choke me. I can't even argue with his suspicions because he's right. Had he not restrained me I would have freed them, not giving a damn for the consequences of such an action.

_Well I'm a fucking Demon what else is expected?_

But that's not all. _She _could be down there_. _Didn't that wrinkly little Keeper say all Demons go downside? Feeling a sudden bitterness I glance sharply at Trent. It's ok for _him_. He knows where Rachael is. But my Cephia? No one's even bothered to question about her. It's all precious _Trent and Rachael_. Boo fucking who. What about me? You know what fuck this and fuck them. _Just need to deal with this prick behind. _

"My woman could be down there. Take that damned hand off me _now_."

His eye widen only slightly. "You believe her to be down there?"

"Well that's what people round here say. Demons don't go up, they always go down. _Right?_"

"_Wrong_. She a good woman? Ever hurt anyone to the point it would blacken her like tar?"

Is this arsehole trying to start a fight with me? Ripping my arm from his grip I nearly stumble backwards but get right up in his face. "She was the best Goddamned woman I ever knew and you better fucking believe it _mate. _If no one's going to help me find her like your all doing for precious over there" My arm flings to Trent. "Then I'll bloody well find her on my own."

Real calm like he just stares back. My blood boils even more but then he talks. "I believe you. You say she's good then she's good. You were married right?" Not trusting my voice I give a terse nod.

"Then finding her shouldn't be too hard." He turns around and walks away. What the hell was that?

All the help I get? Searching out the other two thinking I must be mistaken, Ledez still hovers over Trent and Donysk stay's at the ships wheel. No one's watching our transaction. Footfalls behind have me turning back to see Iza carrying a small ornate silver box. Like something from a Nineteenth Century maidens bedroom.

"What is that?" I ask begrudgingly trying to hide my interest. Gingerly placing it on the edge of a metal crate he stands straight and holds a hand out to me. "Hand please."

Slowly unfolding my arms I place my hand in his but remain suspicious. "What are we doing?"

"Just wait will you? I need to hold your hand."

I go to make some self flattering joke but his pointed look stops me. Well ok then this is rather serious. Eyes closed his head tilts to the side as though listening for something. Listening for her? My heart beats a little faster at the thought. Pretty damn fast actually. Too damn fast. Wait shit, fuck _I think I'm having a heart attack. _Breathing panicked I try to pull away but the man's grip is like a vice. Black closes in around my vision and I think I'm just about to finally kick that can when my heart gives one almighty pound bringing me to my knees.

Mouth open like a fish I try to draw some breath. My body suddenly feels too warm, too full. Bleary eyes focus on my now free hands and I think I must be dead. The usually ruddy skin is pale with an underlying soft glow. Its looks alive as though flowing in swirls beneath my skin. _My whole skin._ Shakily bringing them to my face I stand up unable to look away from my hands.

"What did you do to him?" Trent's voice, quiet with awe penetrates my foggy brain. Glancing up I see he's no longer sitting but hesitantly edging towards me, his hands twitching like he's trying to keep them still. Ledez however is grinning considerably more than he usually does. This is….good?

"I knew you weren't a bad one. Didn't I tell you Don he aint' a bad one?" From above Donysk remains looking at me with what I can only describe as pure relief and a slight hint of guilt. What the hell is going on? I'm not used to people smiling at me like I'm a bloody Church Nun. Screams and horror is more like it. Still feeling uncomfortably full I turn to Iza who looks a little shaken and pale but he too smiles. My voice when it comes out is whispered with part fear, part….wonder?

"What did you do to me?"

Clapping me on the back he releases a relieved chuckle. "Good. You can talk. Most cant for a while." Nodding towards my hand he pushes long white hair back with shaky fingers. "That's your soul there. Your essence. I bought it to the surface."

My eye's just about stay in my head. _My soul? That golden swirly shit is my soul?_ Bringing my hands closer for inspection I shake my head disbelievingly. No surely not. I've seen my aura. It's black, blacker than true darkness. I say as much.

"Aura's and souls aren't the same brother. Think of your aura as the shield that protects your soul. It's colouration is just a warning of what you're doing to it." Expression now serious he looks me pointedly in the eyes. "Not gonna lie though. You pretty much nearly killed yours mate. Took a shit load of energy to piece it back together and bring it forward. After this trip's done I would suggest you reconsider how you go about your days in life."

Ignoring his last comment I can only stare at my hands. That's my soul. My soul is there, at the surface, visible. A thought occurs to me that freeze's my blood cold. _Shit my soul is visible._

"My fucking soul is visible!" Panicked I try to shove my hands in my pockets only to realise I don't have any. Full of jittery adrenaline I grip Iza's shoulders and give him rattling a shake. "Are you trying to kill me! Put it back! Put it back right this instant or they'll see!"

Face slack with confusion and worry a glimmer of understanding enters his eyes at my last comment. Then he laughs_. Laughs_ at me. Like this is some fucking joke! Oh god I'm going to die, the Gampions…they're going to be here any minute. Shit, shit, fuck! Why did I trust these men! An unmanly screech leaves me when a large hand grabs the back of my neck. Panicked I ram my elbow into the assailants gut. A pained grunt sounds then the hand releases me. Spinning around with my leg tensed outwards ready to kick the fucker…..my entire body is thrown sideways where upon I hit the floor and skid for a good three seconds. Still dazed, more hands grip my shoulders and drag me up so I dangle a foot from the floor. With my last vestiges of courage I stare the soul sucking murderer in the face ready to nut him and…what the hell?

Intense white eye's flash silver from beneath slanted pale brows. Iza's usually neat hair is dishevelled and his calm face is now very, very pissed. Well shit, what rattled his cage?

"That would be _you_ my friend." _What? What is he…no wait what!?_

Shocked my mouth gapes open. "You can read minds?" Not answering the question he takes a deep breath through flared nostrils. "I'm going to place you down now. If you hit me again I will tie you to the mast and leave you there until you're ready to be civil. Understood?"

Still reeling from his little secret I simply nod like an idiot. Satisfied his lowers me to the floor. The unused adrenaline quivers through my body causing it to shake like a scared puppy. Quick glances around the deck show no signs of Gampions….or at least what I expect a Gampion to look like. Ledez stares back with a hard expression and Trent looks a little lost. Donysk Glances nervously between Iza and me like he thinks the man's going to turn me into mince meat any second.

"You right Iza?"

Nodding stiffly he moves away from me slightly. Well what the fuck is that all about? Ledez walks over and picks up my still glowing hand. "We need to get this done quickly otherwise he aint' gonna be your only problem." The last is said with a chin jerk in Iza's direction who now stands with his back to us, breathing heavily.

"What's his problem anyway?" Ledez glances over to his brother. "It's not your fault….mostly. He just got a lot of energy is all. Sometimes hard to not diffuse it all into the main emotion he feels at that moment in time."

"So what, anger you mean? How the hell was I supposed to react? You warn us about these bloody life sucking soul stealers then go and turn me into a snack for them!"

"This?" He shakes my hand. "Was done for a reason yeah? If you'd just shut up for a minute and stop pissing yourself we'll get round to it."

"What _are _you going to do?" Trent's finally got close enough to stand at my side but at Ledez's annoyed look he holds up his hands backing away. "Ok. Just asking."

Ledez blows out a calming breath glancing at Iza's still turned back. "He bought your soul to the surface so it could go searching for the one connected to yours. In this case your _wife's_. Well at least that's what we're hoping will happen."

"What else do you thinks going to happen?" Trent's sneakily sidled up close again.

"Someone other than his wife's going to answer his call. Let's just pray it's not from down there aye?" We both turn to look back to where Wall meets water.

"She won't be down there." I say. _She just can't be._

Ledez nods finally releasing my hand. "Aye, let's hope so. Iza you right now?"

The other man lifts his chin once in affirmation then walks over to the crate where the box still sits. With much care his big hands cradle it and slide the catch up. Lifting the lid a soft violet glow emanates from the inside. He reaches a hand in making a scooping motion. Carefully he pulls back with his hand cupped gently as though he holds something precious. Slowly walking over to us he looks up, his once again calm features are cast in a purple light from whatever he holds. Now standing next to me my breath catches slightly when I look into his large cupped hand. It looks like that shit women smear over themselves. Glitter gel is it? But this one looks alive. Like the golden light beneath my skin, it too glows softly and swirls.

"Hold your hands up, palms to the sky." Warily I do as he says. "What is it?" He gently smears the gel onto either palm. I flinch "Shit! That's freezing!" I'm just about to shake them to get rid of the offensive stuff when his fist bands around my wrist, squeezing so the bones shift.

"Just try and I'll kill you." His voice is icy but his face remains eerily calm. "This is _Ah'hooray. _A very, very old, much _respected_ creature."

Feeling my brows pull down in disbelief I stare at the gloop on my palms. What in the turn? The gel is no longer smeared but has bounced back into itself to make a little gooey ball on each palm. The ball shifts around slightly as though sniffing different sections of my skin. A squeamish laugh escapes me when it starts to tickle. "It's feels warm now."

Iza nods with a small smile as though he expected as much. "That's because he's awake now. We have to keep him chilled when he sleeps." He reaches out a thick finger to stroke the gooey ball who sniffs back in return. I search out Trent wondering what his take is on this. He frowns at my hands as though a little queasy by the squirming goop. Laughing at his discomfort I hold my palms out to him.

"Wanna give it a pet? It's not really that bad. Rather _cute_ actually." I smile evilly remembering his ribbing me over the scaly creatures. He backs away whilst waving his hands. "No. No I'm good." Looking to Iza he smiles politely. "It's a lovely…pet though."

The other man rolls his eye's with a little huff. "It's not a pet. It's Ah'hooray. They're creatures that help the ferry men to detect a soul. You two don't have our particular skills which means you need his help." He nods to the gloop. "We haven't needed to use them for some time having evolved. But like I said that's not the case for you two."

He moves to stand in front of me and places his own palms beneath my still outstretched ones. "I need you to close your eyes now Al." Suddenly very nervous of what's to come I take a noisy gulp and close my eyes. "Good. Now think of your soul. Do you feel it?"

I still feel too full it that's what he means. But I also feel rather liquidy, like I'd spill over at any minute. The liquid feels warm and golden like a thick liquor. Iza makes an approving sound. "Good you found it. Now do you feel it reaching out anywhere else other than your body?"

Focusing back on the liquid gold I mentally search the feeling in my feet, legs, arms, chest…the chest. There's definitely something there, or rather a little lower just before the abs. "I think I have something. Just below my chest."

"Do you feel it pulling outwards? Away from your body?" Feeling it more intensely I imagine it looking like a pulsing light at my core. Wiggling a little from the discomfort of it I try to focus. Reaching outwards from that core I feel… "A string?" I say out loud.

"Yes. Just like that. Can you feel where it pulls to?" Sweat beds on my upper lip and temples as I strain to read the strings direction. I can picture it moving out but I can't get it to come into focus. Like it keeps shattering. "Try to focus it into one area Al. Like you would with your chi."

Oh right. Ok. I can do this. As though spindling energy I let calm wash over me as I focus on the main power point in my body. Or in this case below my chest. Watching the line flicker I try to hold it still in my mind. Once it stays in one place I can see tiny hair line fractures within the string. And like spindling energy I pull pieces of it to my chi. Rather than store it I push it back out to fill the fractures. The string thickens, becomes whole. And in my mind's eye I see the Wall. I see the Wall and I see the string. And the string…..disappears into the Wall.

A gasp has me opening my eye's to see Trent who looks in my direction but downwards. "It's a compass." He whispers.

Following his line of sight I squeak upon seeing what he does. The glo…..…I mean Ah'hooray is still connected to my palms but has stretched up and outwards for about ten meters where it points, like a piece of string, in the direction of the Wall. Scared to move my hands I glance at the ferry men who are doing that wired happy smile thing again. _Oh thank the gods! I thought I'd killed their pet._

My voice when it comes out is a croak. "Is that meant to happen?" Ledez does that manly back clap thing their all so fond of. "It certainly is mate. And it looks like your woman's on the other side of that Wall. Congratulations!"

Suddenly feeling very faint I collapse onto my ass but remember to keep my palms up lest I squash the pet. I'm dimly aware of hands on my shoulders and scraping across my palms but for the life of me I can't focus.

_She's on the other side of that Wall. _My love is safe_. _She's not in Hell. _Oh Cephia…..Oh my love._ I have a chance. I can reach her, hold her again, bring her _back_. Wetness on my cheeks has me swiping trembling fingers under my eyes. Trent's suddenly there on bent knees, holding a hand out.

"I'm happy for you Al." I can tell he means it too by his rare kind smile. Not trusting my voice I nod my thanks and take his hand where he pulls me up. Suddenly realising my palms are empty I look around panicked only to find Iza holding the Ah'hooray. Petting it like a little dog. He gives us both an unnerving smile.

"Let's get us over that Wall shall we?"

* * *

"Now don't do _anything_ right? Treat this like you would a moving carriage. You keep your arms in at all times and remain seated. You get out of those seats and I'll tackle you to that floor faster than you can piss yourselves. Am I clear boys?"

Ledez paces back and forth in front of us like some bloody drill sergeant with a hard on for domination. Seated once more in that corner by the stairs we both manage gruff agreeing noises, neither happy at being ordered around.

"Good! Now I'm going to be over there." He points to the far left. "And Iza will be there." Points to the far right. "So we'll be watching even though we have other shit to do. You're both good men so I can trust you not to fuck this up." And with that lovely vote of confidence he walks off in a swirl of black cloth.

"I don't know about you but I feel rather emasculated right now." Trent's dry tone pulls an unwilling chuckle from me.

"Don't worry petal I'm sure there'll be many opportunities to prove our balls on this trip."

Snorting he settles back into the chair. "Not to sound like a damsel but I'd rather there be _no _opportunities at all. Just want to get Rachael and get out of here."

"I know what you mean. Creepy place this is. And that bloody Wall beneath…" Were both silent for a time remembering the screams of the damned.

"It affected you didn't it?" He asks. Tensing I flick non-existent dust from my shoulder and shrug.

"It spoke to me too if it's any consolation. Never felt such….possession I guess is the best word for it." Scoffing I glance at him but he's staring at the Wall with a faraway look. Not sure why I do but I tell him a little fact.

"I've felt true possession. Though I'm a bastard I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Sucks the life out of you and soon there's no point even living anymore" Laughing cynically I look at my fingernails. "Well I guess it wouldn't be living would it?" When he doesn't say anything back I shift in discomfort wondering what in the turn possessed me to tell him that. I chuckle internally at my own pun.

"The slavers?" His question is asked so quietly I think I may have imagined it but he's looking at me as though expecting an answer. Clearing my throat against the bile that word always causes I nod stiffly. "Had one on me for just under a thousand years." I push down the fury and pain the memories bring.

"I'm sorry. I mean I presume it was the….the….."

"_Elves._ The word you're looking for is Elves. Why are you sorry anyway? Not like you put it on me or tortured me for centuries and when that wasn't enough you….…."

I stop myself before going into a fury that I can't get out of. I need the Elf as much as he needs me. Wouldn't do any good to carelessly kill him in a bad temper now would it? Plastering on a fake smile I wave off my almost break down. "Doesn't matter now anyway. Was so long ago I hardly remember it." _Ha! would that be it were true…. _

Trent has the decency to look ashamed on behalf of his race though. Hmmm, full of surprises the shifty bugger is. I go to make some joke to ease the tension but Donsyk's shout stops me.

"Ready when you are lads!" It takes me a second to realise he's talking to the other men who reply in the old tongue.

"Shields activated just waiting for absorption!" Ledez bangs the ships side to emphasise his words. Just then vibrations rattle throughout the entire ship and the air fills with a whirring thrum. Iza stands in front and off to the side, his lips move as though casting a spell. Shields maybe? The air becomes pressurised with changing energy then the entire ships jolts once, rocking us forwards. The whirring noise gets louder. We both jump when the ships side next to Trent pulses, spurting out an oily pearlescent sheen. Completely defying the laws of gravity it moves upwards meshing with the other sheens from the ships outer perimeter effectively creating a cloudy barrier. The sheen continues upwards but starts to curve half way where it encases us and the deck within and finally closes forming a dome. _Well shit._ It's like being inside a massive bubble made of washing liquid. The outside can be seen but remains slightly cloudy from the oiliness and mother of pearl.

"Impressive." I glance at the Trent who looks up with approval and admiration. A slight calculation in his eyes has me narrowing mine. "What are you thinking Elf? You have that sneaky look." Gaze still on the bubble he replies automatically. "Just wondering how to get one of these things. The ship would be fairly easy to replicate. The shields though? Hmmmm. Something to consider."

Rolling my eye's I mumble something about Elves and power. Ledez glances over to see if the two of us are behaving. I give him a little wave. "Lovely work dear!" He flips me off.

Donysk calls out again."Thrusters engaged!" Iza throws up an arm then swings it down. "Let her Sail!"

With an almighty groan the ship hedges slowly forwards slicing through the black water. Vibrations quake the entire deck to the point my chair rattles along with my bones. The Wall looms bigger than ever, its energy pulses so strong, so hot it's like standing in front of a furnace. We're about twenty meters from impact and I have a moment of panic thinking were going to hit. Fuuuuuuck!Instinctively my shoulders hunch inwards trying to protect my body as though it would somehow make a difference. Sweat pours down my temples and pools at the small of my back. Did I think I was having a heart attack earlier? No. _This _is a goddamn heart attack. The vibrations are that heavy now my chairs jittered over to bang into Trent's who doesn't seem to coping any better.

The black shimmering Wall with its sections of rocky sharp pillars looms ever closer and soon it's all I can see, like a black tsunami. Unbidden my eye's start to squeeze shut against the heavy presence ahead but then I catch movement. Eye's still squinting it looks like worms spreading from the Wall. What in the…? Opening them fully with a new bravery I can only gape as the Wall in front starts to peel backwards. The '_worms'_ would be the spiked rock pillars bending outwards like rubble tree branches. As each piece moves back a swirling mass of violet light is revealed and soon there's a hole big enough to fit six jumbo jets. _Well that's….rather impressive._

The violet light inside, like the Ah'hooray swirls around, a thunderous swish as though it were a horizontal whirl pool. The black Wall a sharp contrast with its rough pointy edges resembles a backwards gunshot wound. The ship still hedges forwards. Ten meters….seven meters. Meanwhile I can't look away from Ledez and Iza. The crazy fool's just stand there with feet braced apart, _grinning_, as though this is the most fun they've had in a while. _Bloody weirdo's._

_Three meters…..shit here it comes….one meter….I'm sorry! I swear I'll be a better demon!...Impact…._

But wait, it doesn't feel like impact. Well at least not how I _expected_ impact to feel. There's no crash or crunching metal, no explosions. This is more like sliding into a massive vat of reluctant violet plasma. The ship groans under the liquidous pressure as it forces its way in. The dome above bends inwards slightly but pushes back out with a piercing screech like glass rubbed against glass. Cringing I cover my demon sensitive ears and watch as the violet liquid slowly pours over the oily dome. Outside it still swirls and shimmers like a never ending lake of pixie dust. The temperature starts to drop rapidly and soon my breath can be seen on the air. Shivering I huddle into the chair and feel Trent do the same when his shoulder touches mine.

Glancing behind I see the last clear section of the domes rear become submerged in plasma and with it a queasy weight settles in my stomach. The hole starts to shrink, black tendrils reach inwards and mesh together and soon it's a solid wall once more. Gulping painfully I glance up and watch the thin barrier of the dome, the only thing that keeps us from complete submersion and an instant suffocating death. The temperatures now freezing. Splinters of frost finger their way along the domes skin and spread out from the decks centre. _Is that meant to happen?_ The other men seem unaffected as though they could do this sleeping. Feeling my gaze Iza turns with what I believe is a reassuring smile. "Just a couple more minutes mate. Then we'll be through."

_Couple minutes? _Hell, I don't think I have a couple seconds let alone bloody minutes! I can literally feel my blood turning to ice, my heart beats sluggishly trying to regulate the flow but it's a losing battle. Warmth suffuses my body and I curl inwards suddenly very drowsy. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know this is bad. _But it's so warm, so cosy. Just a little while…_something's shaking me. What the hell? Can't I get a little peace around here just _once? _Opening heavy lids to glare at my latest annoyance I'm treated to the lovely sight of Trenton Kalamack. A very _shivery_ Trenton Kalamack. That's weird, his eyebrows are frosty, his hair too. Now that I think about it his lips look pretty bluish as well. _Huh_. I thought Elves didn't get cold?

His mouth opens and closes like a fish. Trying to speak maybe? I go to tell him to spit his words out but nothing happens. You need breath to talk. My brains shut down to the point I can't even muster any panic. Fire down below has me glancing to its creator with near frozen eyeballs. Thick fingers are closed around both our wrists. Moving my eyes up I take in a fall of black silk hair and face of masculine perfection. Ledez is it? Mumbles whilst focused on our hands. The fire grows, spreads from the pulse point in my wrist and like a line of gunpowder ignites every vein within my body. It hurts. _Fuck does it hurt! _But with the pain comes feeling. Sensation within my feet, legs and fingers is regained. My sluggish brain becomes once more a mind of brilliance. And I can breathe, it feels raw but I can breathe.

Stifled and way too hot my fingers pull at the shirts neckline trying to reach some cool air. There's still some there but it's lessened, nothing like the sub-zero temperatures just minutes ago. Taking in the surroundings I see were still in the plasma but up ahead is another black wall. Within ten meters of impact it too starts to peel backwards creating a ragged hole. Gulping when I remember what's on the other side I grip the chairs arms feeling metal scrape beneath my fingernails.

On impact the ship pushes through, the plasma stretches around the front of the dome until it reaches a breaking point and snaps back. Again that noise of glass scraping along glass. Ahead white light can be seen. Like last time I look up to watch the violet plasma slide backwards as the ship pushes forwards. The now clear sides of the dome are suffused with white misty fog. Like we've entered a cavernous steam room. The wall behind closes with the audible crunch of stone and then it's just our heavy breaths and the silence of the fog.

"Hey? Are you two right?" Dragging my gaze away Ledez is bent down glancing worriedly between the two of us. Clearing my parched throat I nod, probably a little too enthusiastically. Trent shifts in discomfort but manages a gruff yes. "Is that it? Are we through?" He asks.

Straightening Ledez nods then looks around. "Aye. Were through. Sorry about back there lad's, completely forgot the cold could kill you fella's."

"Oh not to worry. We were fine." I croak. He raises a disbelieving brow then jerks his chin in the direction of the ships side. "The fogs like the entrance. In a couple of minutes we'll enter the plasma fields. From there we'll sail for a bit, reach level one in about eight hours tops."

"Eight hours? And that's just the entrance?" Glancing at the Elf I see he doesn't like this news. Ledez on the other hand couldn't give a shit. "It's a boat mate. What did you expect?"

"Something a little more efficient to be honest. You can make shields out of thin air but you can't speed up?"

"Hey!" Donsyk's voice sounds from above. "You leave my beauty alone. Got us through thick and thin she has."

"Ladies! If you have a minute I think our guests would like to see this?" Iza leans against the ships side, ever the calm and collected presence. Behind him the fogs thinned revealing patches of black endless sky. Pushing up from the chair I shuffle in his direction, my joints protesting with the movement. "Move over Iza old chap! Can't possibly be any weirder than all the other bloody shit here."

Reaching his side my face is just inches from the domes surface. Up close it's just like glass. Looking out my eyes widen upon taking in the endless black sea all around. It's not just sea though. Small vein shaped islands protrude from the water and branch out to form an interconnecting network of pulsing violet veins. It's like the seas alive and this is its pulse. They only protrude about a foot high so I can only presume the ship glides across them. The thought brings on a squeamish shiver. Glancing closer I can make out green fuzzy moss covering some of the braches. Tiny lights scuttle across them like little glowing bugs.

"What the hell are they?" I ask not looking away. Iza shifts slightly as Trent and Ledez join us. "It's the Walls life source. Like its roots that hold it to ground. Except there is no ground. You could swim down for a thousand years and still never reach a bottom."

Trent turns in his direction. "And we sail across this for eight hours?" Iza wags his head in indecision. "About that yes. Meanwhile let me show you to your rooms. Unless you want to look more?"

"No." I say a little too quickly. "Let's just go see shall we?" Trent glances at me oddly but I'm not about to admit the vein things creep me out. I've seen a lot of weird shit in my time but those things are just…..Gah!

Iza's already moving heading to the stairs where we were once sitting. Just to the left is a metal door that I didn't see earlier. Magical wards maybe? He enters not checking to see if we follow and disappears into the ships lower bowels. Trent shoulders past clutching his stomach as though sick. Choosing to ignore his rudeness I too follow.

The doors rather narrow, maybe three foot wide and seven feet tall. Marble clacks beneath my feet upon entering as I walk down white polished steps that widen the closer they get to the floor. Inside is a lounge area with large white couches pressed against the back wall and into one corner. In the centre is a low beach wood table with a glass top. The floor consists of plush white carpet thick enough to make your feet disappear. Off to the side at a higher level is a Stainless Steele kitchen and further to the right a larger beach wood table and chairs. Iza walks past all this and continues down a branching corridor of more marble. Following we both come to a standstill when he stops and faces the wall. The corridors a dead end with no doors.

"These are your rooms." I open my mouth to bitch about the size but he holds up a hand. "Yes I know just give me a minute." He presses a palm to the wall then slaps it down with inhuman speed. Jumping back we both bang into the opposite wall when the one in front ripples outwards. As it smoothes six perfect doorways are revealed but they lack actual doors and handles.

Turning to Trent Iza jerks his chin towards them. "You can't have the last three but you can choose from any of the others." With a calm efficiency the elf evaluates his options then decides on the middle of the three. "That one."

Nodding Iza pulls out that big ass knife of his then holds a hand out. "I need your palm for this. Remember the entrance to our home? Well this one will be your personal doorway."

Trent pauses for only a moment considering this then offers up his palm. Gripping it tightly Iza makes a quick slash across the smooth skin. Trent doesn't even flinch. Dark blood wells and pools in his now cupped hand. Iza still holding it, lifts their joined hands then quickly smears Trent's across the doorways centre. The smear resembles a triangle with a dot at two of the points. Iza whispers something and the doorway ripples, the marble now replaced with golden light.

"Ok mate your all set. Anytime you want to enter just smear your blood in the form of that symbol and it will open up. When you want to come back out just walk at the doorway and you'll pop back out here.

Trent raises a pale brow at this. "Right…..well, thank you. May I go in?" Iza smiles. "Course, it's your room now." One last glance at me then Trent walks forwards disappearing into the rippling light which smoothes over again to become just white marble. Iza turns holding a hand out. Releasing a gusty breath I slap my palm in his.

"Ow!" The bastard didn't even wait to slice me. Next thing I know my palms slapped against the cold wall. I watch in fascination as he moves my hand to smear the blood into a square with a dot at one corner. It too glows to reveal a lit doorway. Grinning I glance at the ferry man. "Well thank you very much. Now if you don…."

"Iza!" Running footfalls has us both turning to watch Ledez fly down the stairs with a sudden urgency where he stops to bend over panting. "Soul. To the West. Coming in fast and hard."

I glance at Iza to catch a fleeting look of shock but it's gone as soon as it came. "What are they doing this close to the Wall?" He asks as though talking to himself.

Shaking his head Ledez watches him intensely. "I dunno but we need to get rid of them otherwise they won't be our only visitors."

"Them!" Iza thunders "More than one?" Ledez nods his face tense with worry. "S'what I mean. Two wondering souls is surely to draw some attention. We gotta get up there _now_ brother." With that he runs back up the steps to the deck. Iza slides his sword back in the holster, running he shouts over his shoulder, "Gather your man! You may see a Gampion yet my friend!"

What! _Oh hell no. No! I'm not ready for this shit!_ Heart pounding as adrenaline courses through my blood I glance longingly between the glowing doorway and the stairs, doorway, stairs, doorway…Oh fuck it! I'm a demon for crying out loud!

Banging Trent's wall like my life depends on it I scream. "Trent buddy! Get your ass out here _now_! Trent! Tre…."

"What, by the Goddess are you doing!?" Not bothering to answer I grab his arm and drag him across the lounge and up the stairs. Above the decks pulsing with tension. Iza and Donysk run back and forth clipping on a golden treaded net to the ships rear. Ledez stands on platform half way up the front mast, a large gilded gun in his hands like a snipers rifle. His postures tense, muscles cord in his arms as he holds the heavy weapon and sights down the barrel.

The temperature drops once more and the pulsing violet veins within the sea start to thrum with increasing power. The airs saturated with aggressive tension and changing energy.

"What's happening!?" Trent bellows.

Just then an ear piercing screech rents the air blocking out all other noise. Whirling in its direction my blood freezes upon seeing what can only be describes as black smoke heads our way. Two streams of it to be exact. And the most horrifying thing of all is as they get closer so do their features.

_Faces._ Horrific gaping faces of the dead. Eyes black sockets within pale translucent skin. Or what was _once _skin. Gaining impossible speed the souls come closer, their tattered remains visible. The mouth of one stretches impossibly long, a black cavern, and releases that ear shattering cry once more.

Scrambling backwards I glance at Trent in pure fear. "They're fucking happening!"


	22. Chapter 22 - Something Stirs

**Hello all. Apologies for such a late submission. Settling back into Uni and catching up with friends has been hectic! Hopefully there'll be no more delays =) Thank you to all those who continue to read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the wonderful Kim Harrison.**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Something Stirs

**TPOV**

_Goddess help us. _

Such misery. Such pain, anguish and misery.

And the eye's. My God's but they have no eye's! I can't look away from them. The black caverns of what would have once been the window to their soul. No person should look like that, is _deserving _of that. They latch onto to me those eyes. Though a lack of organ I know it sees me, sees the golden hew that suffuses my body. _And it wants it. _

About twenty meters away the souls fly at unnatural speeds. Closer and closer. But I'm frozen. What can I do? No magic, no lines, no skills that may be applied to such a situation. I'm a sitting duck and all that protects me is the ships barriers and three burly men. Unbidden my feet shuffle backwards, my brain subconsciously telling me to flee, to put as much distance between myself and the souls. They gain distance, the misery and anguish stronger. It's enough to choke on, their presence enough to be sick around.

Unable to look away the black sockets of one latch onto me, it holds. The mouth gapes, a black cavern, and it cries. A cry of hatred and hunger and its then I know. This thing will do all it can to kill me. Suddenly the cry is mercifully cut short when a golden arrow impales its chest. The ships pearlescent barrier ripples outwards from where it expelled the arrow. And behind it on the platform stands Ledez. The man is calm, his face a harsh mask, the bringer of death. The large gilded gun still held steadily within his hands. Tendrils of midnight hair blow around his face while he continues to watch the now injured soul.

Looking where he does I watch in part sorrow, part relief when the soul spasms mid air. An electrical current emanates from the arrow and flows throughout its smoke like body. Now it shrieks for an entirely different reason. Still twitching it falls from the sky and crashes to the pulsing sea below. Landing with a squelch on one of the many veins which in turn pulse ever the brighter. Angry now.

Hundreds of tentacle like arms of the same violet hew protrude from the vein. Swarming up and out they wrap around the still struggling soul to grip it within their fleshy prison. The soul shrieks louder trying to fly upwards but the tentacles stretch and hold fast. Unmercifully they are unbreakable and inescapable.

Meanwhile the other soul slams into the barrier. Electric green pulses and ripples throughout the dome upon impact but thankfully, holds steady. Ledez sights down the gun, a moment of calm calculation, the pull of a trigger then another gold arrow is expelled from the barriers rippling wall. The soul angered by its companions capture screeches higher, now more determined with vengeance. Shifting in a whirl of black smoke and freezing air it barely dodges the arrow when it fly's around to the ships rear.

Panicked I look for Donysk and Iza. They're still back there attaching a golden net to the ships side. _Unprotected._ The soul sees them, recognises their half essence. It rears backwards and slams into the barriers wall with painstaking determination. Again green ripples throughout the dome and again it holds. But for how long?

Iza looks up, face harsh and lined with tension his gaze snaps our way. "Trent, Al! Finish the net!" Twisting away he disappears into the ships lower decks.

Sudden motivation courses through my frozen body. Not bothering to look for Al I run to Donysk who furiously tie's the many sections of net to the ships edge. Grabbing a handful I dimly note the pulsing energy that emanates from it. Hands trembling and awkward from adrenaline I sift out the loose sections and tie them to the many loops on the ships rear. Al appears beside us to hold the netting up. Now easier to find the loose ends we make quick work.

Above the soul continues to furiously pound against the barrier. Rhythmic flashes of green pulse were it hits. Golden arrows are strategically aimed towards it but_ damn_ the soul for it continues to evade them.

Al's jittery voice disrupts the tension. "Just a normal days work aye?" His laugh is without humour and I realize he too is disturbed by our situation.

Not bothering to look up Doynsk shakes his head "Nah mate. Ain't nothing normal about all this." Pausing in my work I wonder what the hell he means by that.

Movement to the right snags my attention. Iza's runs across deck, a second gilded gun clutched in hand. Reaching the ships rear mast he throws the gun strap across a shoulder and with the grace of a panther dives up the pole. With unnatural speed he prowls upwards to arrive on a platform mid way. Matching Ledez he too sights down the barrel and starts to fire arrows towards the soul.

"Nets assembled! Going in for the downed soul!" Donysk shouts then turns to us. His pale green eyes look a little too bright. "I need you two to position the net over the soul when we steer near it."

"How do we do that?" I ask panicked.

" Just pick up the nets then throw them over the soul. The rest will be taken care of. But for the love of the ND don't miss ok?" With a reassuring smile he runs off to the top deck and takes the steering column.

Pushing the panic and fear aside I regain my calm and jump into action. "Ok. Al you get the left side and I'll take the right." Nodding quickly his black eye's look way too wide. "Ok. Yes, yes. I can do that."

Both running to our posts we gather the netting upwards and hold it against the ships edge. With a groan the ship angles to the left as Donysk steers. Above the arrows fly askew from the movement and both ferry men brace their feet to stay rooted on the platforms.

Al's shout reaches my ear's "So what? Do we just throw this out as far as possible and hope it gets through the barrier!?" Not a hundred percent certain I shout a yes in answer anyway. It must do though otherwise why would Donysk have ordered it?

The ships now angled parallel to the still struggling soul, its translucent body wreathed in fleshy pulsing tentacles. The nets power that once thrummed steadily now blares outwards, each fibre starts to glow creating a mesh of golden treads.

Panicked that I somehow screwed something up I seek out Donysk."Is it meant to do that!?" Never looking from the soul he shouts "Yeah. Just hold steady then throw when I say!"

_Yeah? Sounds easier said than done._

The ships still angled parallel yet continues to sail onwards. Soon the soul will come in line with the rear and net. I'm presuming I should throw around then? Heart pounding for fear that I'll miss I brace my feet apart. Eyes latching onto the struggling soul. It's now in sight just to my right, about five meters away. Throw Now? No order comes though and still the ship sails onwards. We're going to miss it why isn't he giving the go ahead? I'm just about to throw all caution to the wind and take matters into my own hands when the ships swerves around so sharply I stumble sideways.

"Throw now!" Donysk shouts.

_Fuck!_ Righting myself I see he's positioned the ship so the rear now faces the soul. Hiking the net up higher with motions jerky from the adrenaline I glance quickly at Al. He nods in affirmation to go. With a deep breath I brace the muscles in my back, swing my right arm as far back as it will allow and launch the net outwards.

The golden threads are absorbed by the barriers shield and expelled back out with a sharp pulse. It flares like a glowing sheet and as though alive the net swoops down on the captured soul. Pushing to the edge I watch in fascination as it folds around and under the soul. Like a living cocoon.

Meanwhile the violet tentacles shrink backwards into the vein, releasing the soul to the nets inner bowls. Now free it flits around inside, viciously banging into the net to find a weak point. But there is none. I realise now the golden threads create an inescapable prison. A prison, I'm amazed to see, that now defies gravity and floats upwards. Like a hot air balloon it trails behind the ship.

"Nice one. You did good." Jumping I spin to find a haggard Donysk. "Thought you were gonna miss it for a moment back there." His eyes remain on the soul. Their green deeps darkened by fear.

Indicating the net I ask "How long will that hold?"

He goes to answer but the words are cut off by an ear splitting screech. Spinning back to the ships front I just about catch a blur of black smoke falling from the sky. Disappearing from view the smoky mass lands with a watery splash.

Looks like Ledez and Iza finally took down the other soul. Donysk jerks his chin. "Better go catch that one." Turning he disappears to top deck once more.

As the ship rumbles to life the last vestiges of tension and fear slip from my body leaving me weak and exhausted. Al swaggers over with a blocky toothed grin. "Didn't I tell you petal? Lots of ball proving opportunities."

Relieved for the change of mood I chuckle leaning back heavily on the ships edge. "And like I said. I'd rather there were none."

Taking up a similar position Al lightly nudges my ribs with an elbow. "Oh come on. It was fun. I see that too bright sparkle in your sneaky elf eyes."

Glancing down to where the other souls being 'scooped' up all humour leaves me. "Fun? They're still people Al." Looking where I do he shivers "People? I don't think so. Did you see their eyes? It was like they were possessed."

"_I couldn't agree more._" Iza's harsh voice slices through the now still darkness. Walking over he positions himself in front of us. Thick arms folded and a look of intense anger marring his cold beauty. The man's displeased and it appears with us. _Why?_ Remembering Ledez's words about Iza's uncontrollable emotions I brace myself for confrontation. Folding my arms I maintain a relaxed pose yet keep alert. "Is everything alright?"

For a long time he searches my gaze, looking for deceit is my guess. He steps back upon finding none yet the barely concealed anger still remains. Glancing between me and Al he asks "You were both approved to come through by the ND and were told to find us. Correct?" His tone implies he expects no bullshit. But of course, when has Al _ever_ read between the lines?

Offended he flicks out an annoyed hand. "That's what we you told you wasn't it?" I go to agree but then think about the wording of the other half of the question. Did the ND tell us to find them? No. No they didn't, Newt did. Shit. Clearing my throat I stand up straight.

"We were approved here yes. But told to find you? No. We received information of your whereabouts and skills from a fellow…..friend." Somehow I doubt saying their information was provided by a demoness would endear them to us right now. Something's clearly bothering them but I'm unsure as to what that may be. And if the tightening of Iza's jaw is anything to go by I guess he didn't like that answer either.

"So you're telling me the ND _didn't_ approve our involvement in this? That's what you're saying _right?_"

No he definitely didn't like that answer. His white eyes blaze and his fists clench. Holding his gaze steadily I answer, "Yes. That's what I'm telling you. Problem?"

Air hisses through his nostrils when he gets close "Yeah there's a problem. The problem is we're not supposed to fucking be here!" Donysk and Ledez appear behind him with the latter placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back.

"Calm down brother aye? Let's just get us some facts first."

Iza whirls round on the other man. "Facts? I'll give you a few_ facts." _He flings a thick arm in the direction of the captured souls. "Those are _damned_ souls Ledez. And they're _here_ brother. Which means there's either a tear somewhere down bellow or someone's _fucking_ with us."

Confused and a little wary of his mounting anger I cut in. "Would someone mind telling me what is going on? And what's this about a tear bellow?" Unfortunately this also directs Iza's anger towards me.

Getting so close I'm pinned to the ships edge he whispers. "Oh come now elf. You saw what those souls looked like. But let me tell you they ain't no Upside or Purgatory souls. No. Those are _Downside. _Thesouls of the _damned_. So the real question is what the hell are they doing up here?" Spinning away he paces in a tight circle fisting chunks of his white hair.

Meanwhile I'm still sorting through his words. Souls of the damned? Here? Suddenly fearful once more I glance at the souls in question. Their smoke like bodies still furiously dash around inside the net, still trying to reach us and our essence. Dragging my gaze away I focus back on Iza.

"But how could they have gotten up here? Isn't your motto when a soul goes down it _never_ comes back up?"

Laughing mirthlessly Ledez answers when Iza refuses to. "Oh aye, they never come back up. But their presence would suggest otherwise wouldn't it?" Scrubbing a hand down his face he holds up his fingers. " Two explanations only. Either there's a tear in Hell which means some of the minor souls are leaking upwards. Or someone's released them for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?" Al asks deadpan.

Now under control Iza answers. "There's many. Hell likes to fuck with us obviously. I'm sure you've heard many a tale, every Planet has. But this?" He indicates the souls. "I believe they were released purposefully with malicious intent. The fact you say we were not approved on this mission adds to that theory. For all we know this could be the ND's doing not Hell's. A way to eliminate our _interference_."

Donysk whose been listening on the sidelines finally speaks up. "Come now brother they wouldn't do that. If there were a problem it would be handled justfully. Not in cold blooded murder."

Still pacing Iza nods reluctantly. "Your right. But I'm just speculating about our involvement."

"Your involvement _was_ approved. I'm sure of it." All heads turn towards Al's conviction.

Clearing his throat the demon stands taller. "Our informant was intended to travel here many millennia ago. That's why she knew your names. She failed though and in turn was stripped of her sanity. That sanity was returned upon her helping us as a gift from the ND. That help included the handling and procuring of _your_ names. Therefore they know of your involvement. Therefore you _must _be approved."

Ah yes, that's right. I'm disappointed that I didn't remember that little titbit myself. The ferry men share a look and some of the hostility in the air dims.

Ledez shrugs. "Well that's it then. Someone's fucking with us." Looking towards me he says very seriously. "Like we said. Last time we transported live souls was over _fourteen thousand_ years ago. You only come here for something very important. Guess someone don't want you to succeed."

Turning away I thrust a hand through my hair needing a moment to think. All we want is Rachael and Cephia. Why would that be something to stir up Hell's notice? Turning back to the waiting men I let my arms drop to the sides.

"I don't see how bringing back two women could impact our World in such a way that it would create some type of…._dominion war_."

Iza laughs without humour. "Wars have been started for less my friend. But let's hope this doesn't get that far aye?" Rubbing his chin he looks thoughtfully towards our prisoners. "Either way….their return has been deemed important by both sides. So we do our jobs. We bring them back."

Shaking his head Ledez walks off with an air of disgust. "_If_ we survive that long."

* * *

Fresh spring grass teases my nostrils. A strange disorientation enters my body with the feeling of rocking from side to side. Must be the ship. Stretching on a yawn my eyes open. What the…_blue sky?_ There's blue sky above me. That can't be right. I went to sleep in my cabin rooms earlier, the ceiling a dark mahogany.

This is definitely not my rooms. The sky above sways as does the rich green leaves of an Oak tree. Its gnarled branches rock on a light breeze. A gentle creaking of wood penetrates my sensitive ears. Unbidden my body tenses. Have I been captured? My last conscious thoughts are of lying down on silk sheets and falling into an exhausted sleep. Reluctant to alert any captors of my presence I cautiously push a hand down to feel the material beneath me. String…Possibly a hammock? Odd choice of captivity but it would explain the swaying motion.

"Stop being so tense. You're _always _so tense."

Breath freezes in my lungs. The small weight pressed to my side only now resisters. It shifts calling attention to the gentle pressure of distinct feminine curves. I close my eyes against the too blue sky and that voice.

_Dream. Its definitely a dream. _

"Hiding doesn't become you Trent. Unless you're willing to admit you've always been scared of me…well at least a little."

I laugh despite the pain in my chest. It's something she would say. Bracing myself for the intense heartache I open my eyes and look down. Seeing her face again…..It's like being hit in the heart by one of Ledez's arrows. Daring to hope I raise a hand to brush back an escaped curl.

"Are you really here?" My question is a beseeching whisper.

Rachael smiles sadly from her perch on my chest but doesn't answer. Continuing to run my hands through her hair I pull her tighter to my side. We rest within a hammock stretched between two Oaks. My east pastures span out on the horizon. The tranquil lake just a distant twinkle. It brings home the realisation that this is all just a dream. But she's here…..

Gripping her chin I face her towards me. "What do you need love?"

A deep sadness enters her emerald eyes and I pull her flush to my body. Wanting to hold as much of her as possible. Protect _all _of her from whatever places that sadness there. She looks down as though uncertain of what to say. When she speaks it's a child's plea.

"I'm lost Trent." A tear escapes down her cheek. "I don't know how to get back." She looks at me then and my heart breaks all over again. The pain as fresh as the night she was stolen. Pulling her up to my level I cup her face leaning my forehead to hers. A distant part of me acknowledges it's a dream but Iza said her soul could reach me. I'll take my chances.

Fighting back my own grief I try to be strong for the both of us. "You're not lost sweetheart. I'm going to find you. You just have to wait a little while longer that's all." Smiling I try to give her hope. "You can do that can't you? Just hold on a little while? You're Rachael Marianna Morgan. Slayer of all Demons!"

She laughs at this. The sound forced from her chest through the tears. "I wouldn't say Demon Slayer. Probably Demon _Cannon Fodder_ _._"

I laugh whilst stroking her cheek tenderly. "You have slayed many things Miss Morgan." I bring her face closer to mine. Let her see everything in my eye's that my words fail to say. "You have slayed me. My body. My Soul. But most of all…..my heart." Cradling her face my head dips to capture her lips.

_Goddess but she's sweet. _Unable to suppress a moan my lips gently tease her much softer ones. My body begs to grab her, take her. Make her _mine_. But no. I can't. She's fragile and I'm terrified she'll break. Terrified that at any moment I will wake and her illusion shall be shattered.

Rachael's breathy sigh opens her mouth and I push forwards taking advantage. Slowly thrusting my tongue against hers she moans deeper. Becomes more desperate, fisting my shirt and pulling herself atop my heated body. Surprised by her dominance but completely turned on by it I let Rachael have her way. Smiling mischievously she sits astride my hips and I'm painfully aware of all the blood rushing to that particular area. Her sinful grind suggest she is too. _Fuck it_.

Running my hands up her sides I grip her rib cage and pull her down to my chest. Throwing all restraint to the wind I crush her to me in a bruising kiss. Forcing her mouth open as wide as it will allow so that all she can taste is me. All she can _think_ about is me. I try to imprint myself into her body, into her soul so that she knows she's _my _woman and no other mans.

Pulling back I stare intensely into her glazed eyes when I growl "You are mine Rachael." Her breath hitches but her eyes remain on my lips. "Yours" She breathes. Smiling in triumph I drag her back to me.

Redwood and cinnamon mingles in the air, overpowering all other scent. Our heavy breaths and sighs the only sounds to be heard. If just kissing Rachael makes me this heated, this crazed, then the Goddess knows what making love to her would do to me. The thought's nearly enough to undo years of practice and make me come apart then and there. Reluctantly pulling away lest I pass out from lack of air I tuck Rachael's head beneath my chin and just _hold_ her.

Trying to regain a sense of calm seems impossible and my chest shudders from the physical restraint. After a long time my body quiets. We lie in silence, both content to just hold one another. The hammock continues to sway softly on a fresh spring breeze. Birds chirp as I stare off into the green pastures and silvery lake beyond. Subconsciously my fingers run through Rachael's soft locks, lulling us both into peace.

Placing a tender kiss atop her head I whisper "Where are you Rachael?"

She doesn't answer for some time. "They won't let me leave." I catch myself from tensing in anger but can't help from gripping her tighter. "Who won't love?"

Shivering she shakes her head reluctant to answer. After some time she relaxes. "The others that are here. In the mansion" Does she mean the ND? The idea has me brimming with fury. Her quiet voice reaches me again. "They say they're my family. That I belong with them. But I don't want to stay here Trent….I want to come home." She sobs the last. Her lithe frame shudders with heart sick grief.

Pulling her tighter to me I wrap my arms all around her body. As though I could physically hold her together. Heart bleeding with my pain and anguish I try to talk around my own grief. "You don't have to stay there baby. I'm coming to get you and we can go home together. I'm not going to leave you do you hear me? Tell me you hear me Rachael?"

Nodding against my chest she clutches my shirt but continues to sob. At a loss for words I rock her gently, stroking her arms and back whilst kissing everywhere I can reach. She cries for a long time as though her soul is bleeding all its sorrows and pains. Its then I know _this is_ Rachael. She's really here. With _me_ now. The realisation has me clutching her so tightly I tear up from the emotions wracking my body. Happiness…..that's she's here and heard me. That she knows I'm coming. _Fear_ that I still don't yet have her. And how long will she wait? But most of all….love. Such intense _love_ that I think it may rip my body apart. Think it may consume me until all that I need, all that I _breathe _for is her.

The sky darkens to dusky twilight by the time she finally calms. Her soul…._our_ souls are at peace if just for a little while. Her body now lax against mine with the beginnings of slumber, I hum long forgotten songs of the Elves into the ever darkening sky. The stars high above glint back down to me. Watching over us. Closing my eyes I drift, content to just rest with my love.

Upon wakening the first thing I register are the cool silk sheets. No string hammock. No disorientating sway. But what grieves me most is the lack of soft weight resting against my side. Though emotionally exhausted I can't bear to remain lying here. Not so soon after being with her, holding her. It's like having my heart ripped out all over again.

Pushing up from the bed I stagger into the adjoining bathing room. Ignoring the black and gold luxuries I head straight for the waterfall shower. Turning the heating gage up to near scalding I step under the downpour. It's best to ignore where the water input comes from. Like Iza say's, don't ask, it just is.

After ten minutes of scrubbing my skin raw I can still smell her on me. Some would think the scent a nice remembrance. But how can it be when you _can't _have the person you want most? Well…. at least not yet anyway. So no. It's best not to torture myself.

I must say the boys have been very generous with my private rooms. The living area, kitchen and bedroom are all open plan but the dark blue and gold give the room an intimate setting. A crystal topped table holds a selection of peculiar fruit. Wary I pick up one I've seen Ledez eat thinking it can't hurt.

Wearing a fresh black uniform courtesy of the wardrobes never ending supply I head for the wide mahogany door. Not needing to provide a blood sacrifice I walk straight into the wood to find myself standing in a white marble corridor. Voices filter in from the larger living area ahead. Peeling back the fruits pink skin I walk on when something flies at me from the other room. Ducking at the last minute it pings off the smooth marble behind. A Queen Chess piece rolls to a stop along the floor. Cocking an eyebrow I pick it up ready to berate the accused thrower.

Turning the corner I walk into the perfect bachelors pad. All four men are spilled across the plush white couches, their large bodies dwarfing the furniture. Each holds a different alcoholic beverage in hand whilst they banter over a spilled chess game. _Ah so that's where the piece came from._

Ledez argues that Iza cheated whilst the bigger man just laughs up his brothers sore loss. Smiling at their display I plop down into the couch next to Donysk.

"Sleep like the dead you do mate. Knocked on your wall like a hundred times I did and nothin! Must be some Elf shit aye?"

Smirking I put aside the fruit and reach for what looks like a beer. "Our sleeps rather erratic. All this travelling it's like having jet lag." At his confused look I rush to fill in. "Like trying to catch up on lost hours of sleep." Understanding lights his eyes.

"I hear ya mate. No worries though. Not like you missed much save this _fascinating_ game of chess." At Ledez's annoyed grunt a Knights bishop pings off Donysks's head. Without missing a beat he continues. "Arrived into Level One bout' five hours ago. Thought you'd wanna see it but couldn't get you outa bed. Sleep well?"

Shifting uncomfortably from the thoughts his question brings I shrug as though indifferent. Not sure why but I don't want to share my time with Rachael. Not because they would believe me crazed but because it was something for _us_. Something private between just me and her. Redirecting the attention to an usually quiet Al I ask "What about you Al. Sleep well?"

Shaking himself as though from deep thoughts he plasters on what I've come to know as his fake smile. "Just peachy sweetheart. Can't say I miss your presence in the bedroom though." This gathers a round of laughs from the other men. Unconvinced I watch him carefully letting him know I'm not fooled. The Demon shrugs and takes a swig from the bottle.

Catching my attention Iza jerks his chin towards the kitchen. "Some breakfast over there. Fried meats and hot cakes courtesy of _Chef Ledez_." Surprised I can't help my new appraisal of the man. Still tetchy over the chess game his hackles rise.

"What? I can cook. Not likes its fucking hard aye?"

Raising my hands in a gesture of peace I thank him for breakfast. Pacified he grumbles nonsense and slouches down into the couch. A comfortable silence reins as we all sip our drinks. In normal circumstances I would heed alcohol so early after waking but I need it after last night's dream. Huh. Funny how I've started allocating days and nights though the skies remain ever dark. Weird.

Clearing my throat I sit up. "So what's on today's agenda?"

Shrugging Iza places an empty tankard on the glass table top. "Just smooth sailing. Not much we can do till Al here can determine his woman's actual location. Yours is in Level Seven but his Cephia could be in any one of the others."

Glancing at Al I wonder if this is the cause for his mood. Feeling my gaze he looks up. "I can't feel her anywhere near. The connection seems rather distant. Could be that she's in Level Seven also?"

Snorting Ledez rouses. "Would be convenient wouldn't it?" Then more sympathetically he moves to add. "Being an older soul though you're probably right. Could'a got herself stuck in a loop like Trent's woman."

Scrubbing a hand down my face not wanting to go there I stand up suddenly unable to just sit around. "I'm going up deck. Get some….air." Turning away I jog up the steps and out the door.

Low rumbles shake the metal floors. Above the skies remain a permanent endless black. Across into the horizon odd shapes have me walking to the ships edge for a better look. Though the protective domes still intact it doesn't disrupt the outside view. And what a view it is.

Though not too different from the Plasma Fields this Level can be seen as an endless black sea. The waters below so calm they could be mistaken for a sheet of black glass. Staring into their depths clouds of murky green can be seen. Lightening and fire flash through their bodies with tiny explosions that rumble throughout the ship's deck. Strange but the explosions do not disrupt the water's surface. It remains perfect, calm. Its then I realise the odd shapes are actually parts of dismantled ships and planes sticking up halfway from the water. Some are so old they crumble with rust whist others are so new they gleam with fresh paint.

Confused I stare back into the waters. Now that I'm concentrating I can make out the green flashes everywhere for endless miles around. One in particular catches my eye. Leaning forwards I get lost in its cloud like body. Fire erupts beneath the water and I swear I hear the crackle of flame. Smell the burning of wood and flesh. Heart pounding the beat of hooves penetrates my ears. Unable to look away my breath gasps when a keening horse bursts from the cloud of fire. Its rider wearing a blood stained regiment uniform whilst holding a tattered French flag. His face bleak with the look of defeat from wars lost and many men dead. Then he glances at me. Snapping back into myself I stumble from the edge unable to watch anymore.

Breath regains but my pounding heart threatens to burst from its cage. _What the hell was that? _

"Lives lost through long age Wars and unnecessary death." Iza walks from the shadows. His face bleak and matching that of the French soldier. "They can't forget the actions or leave the place that lead to their death. They will replay it over and over. Till one day they either move up a level….or remain therein forever."

Disgusted I whirl on him. "Is there _nothing_ you can do for them?" Please gods. Surely someone can help them? But Iza shakes his head regretfully. "I have asked the same question of myself for many millennia. But only they can help themselves. It's part of purgatories cruel fate."

I laugh without humour. A personal hell designed solely for all those lost in war. How cruel can fate be? Surely more than any, these are souls that deserve peace?

"Life shall always be a test Trent. Even after death."

Taken off guard I watch the man intensely. "Am I to take it you read minds then?" I'd not forgot Al's exclamation yesterday though I'd been recovering from hypothermia at the time. He too had claimed the man could read minds.

Looking chastened he palms the back of his neck. "Usually pride myself on not reading peoples thoughts. Sometimes though…they're just thought so loud it's hard to ignore them. It's no excuse though. I'm sorry."

Unable to remain angered I shrug off the matter. "Must be a handy trick sometimes."

Relieved to be forgiven he smirks. "Aye. Sometimes. Good for spies, fights…women." We both chuckle at the last. What I'd give to know Rachael's thoughts. Her image sobers me.

"How long till we reach Level Seven? Or Niyrea, whatever you call it?"

"I've not been there remember? But from what some friends say who have. Reckon it's around a three day journey. But with these guys though?" He indicates the still captured souls behind. "We gotta find us some ferry men sailing back to the Inbetween. Need to pass them over so they can give them to the Downsiders. Send them back below the Wall."

"So could take a little longer then?" Iza nods solemnly in answer. Blowing out a gusty breath I thrust a hand through my still damp hair. "Let's hope we don't encounter any other problems then."

Laughing mirthlessly Iza shakes his head and walks back to the lower decks staircase. Following I prepare for the next few uneventful days.

_Yeah. Like I've ever been that lucky?_


	23. Chapter 23 - Underlying Enemies

**All characters within this chapter belong to the wonderful Kin Harrison.**

* * *

Chapter 23 – Underlying Enemies

**QPOV**

Heavy bells toll for the third time. Their rings echo throughout the evening sky. Roused from sleep a flock of pigeons fly askew from the stone spiels above. Ahead the black and gold clock marks the hour at half six. Time to go in. People of all sorts mill up the City Cathedrals steps. Their black encased bodies scattered around like ink spots. Some carry red roses whilst others cradle unlit white candles. Apparently in prayer they bring peace to the newly deceased.

_Yeah right._

I bet she didn't even know half the people here. Again, they're all vultures. Just seeking another scoop on the 'tragically murdered' _Demon Witch_. Even in death the poor woman has no peace. The hand at my elbow tightens.

"For the Goddess Quen stop tensing up like some Bull Dog. These people have every right to be here."

Rolling my shoulders to release some tension I glance down at my distressed companion. Typical. Even at a funeral Ellasbeth remains pristine and neat. Her lithe frame encased in black lace and shining hair smoothed back into a low bun. She reluctantly holds my arm. Our bodies separated at a distance that doesn't allow for any romantic pretence's. Not that I'm complaining. Though my dislike for the woman has lessened I do not hold any love for her. Trenton's disappearance has forced us together. Our only connection the girls and mutual species interest. Besides that, we're just strangers to one another.

Refusing to acknowledge her last comment I try to keep the conversation polite. "Crowds, Miss Withon. Have the tendency to hide nasty unwanted people. As of recent events, you remain the highest figure head of our species. It wouldn't bear well if something were to happen to you."

_So much for politeness. _With purpose her nails dig into my arm. _Bitch._

_"_No. It would _not_ bear well. But at least try to appear civil. After all we represent our species here. Do we not?" Her tone is snobbish and regal. Had she been a man I would gladly hit her. Perhaps trip her up? No one would second guess it with those six inch heels.

Rising above her pettiness I simply grunt in reply and remain indifferent until reaching our appointed seats. Fourth pew in from the front we sit with the other high standing figures of the City. Trenton should be here but I'm appointed to represent him. _Wherever he is_. Pushing down the fear his absence causes I focus on the surrounding ceremony.

Blood red and white roses have been artfully tied to each pew. Resting on their mahogany lips are guides listing the ceremonies hymns and readings. Rachael's serene face graces their thick paper fronts. The image creates a sharp twinge within my chest. Wriggling in discomfort I focus on the soft music piped in from corner speakers.

Ellasbeth's snotty voice invades the short lived peace. "I wonder how much this cost her father." Gritting my teeth against snapping at the inconsiderate woman I reply tersely. "I would imagine no cost is too high for a grieving father."

She hmphs at this. "Well I'm just surprised I guess. Considering Donald only claimed parentage…what? Two years ago? Not like she even had the decency to ackno…."

My icy glare cuts off her spiteful words. Of course it would be too much to ask her to be sympathetic towards Rachael _just once_. I go to remind her of the time we lost our Lucy when an unwanted smooth voice cuts in.

"Miss Withon, Mr Hansen. What a lovely sight…..may I sit?" Without waiting for a reply Rynn Cormell slides into our pew. His thigh cushioned to mine. A rich smoke scent accompanies his arrival and its then I realise he's not alone. A second vampire sits down beside him. His gold flecked eyes scan me with a fleeting curiosity before moving onto Ellasbeth. They widen slightly in what I presume is approval. He looks to be around early thirties. Golden brown hair and strong jaw, classic Roman nose. A handsome man. Clothes are high quality and obviously chosen for looks rather than comfort.

This must be the Charlie Billings my corps warned me of.

Noticing my attention on the other man Rynn rushes to introduce us. "Mr Hansen this is Charles Billings, my Second in Command and Advisor. He moved down from London just last week to help improve the Vampire community's structure."

Accepting Charles proffered hand I let on enough pressure to be non-threatening yet remain firm in my grip. His hands warm, a vampire not yet dead. A look of cold calculation slides through his eyes then vanishes under a politicians smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hansen. I've heard much on your exercise in security. Perhaps in the future we could work together?"

We're at a funeral and this man wants to talk business? Sensing my disapproval Rynn laughs and mentions some nonsense about young blood and being keen. Meanwhile Charles smirks and lounges back in the pew.

"Dreadful all this." Rynn indicates the Church. "The death of such a pure soul is truly a sin." Refraining from raising my eyebrows at his dramatics I settle into my seat. "I wasn't aware you and Rachael were close." The truth is _I know_ they weren't. If anything I remember her extreme dislike for the man. In fact, he too disapproved of her in connection with Tamwood.

"We had our…..disagreements. She was always protective of Miss Ivy you see. I only ever wanted to help them but….some things are just…..difficult."

Now my eyebrows do rise. Intrigued by his last comment I play sympathetic and nod as though in understanding. Glad he bought up the topic of Tamwood I take advantage.

"Your new aspirations for a better community…were they inspired by Miss Tamwood's recent disappearance?" It's not a pointed or even suggestive question but it's enough to steer the conversation towards darker topics.

His polite smile stiffens ever so slightly. Amazing really. What the face can give away through minute shifts of muscle. That little shift there just told me he knows something. Perhaps something to do with Rachael?

He goes to speak but Charles cuts in. "Hardly Mr Hansen. Though _that_ situation has been duly noted. Though several years after Piscari's rein, Cincinnati's Vampires are still in dire need of direction. You would be amazed at the rising death toll seen within the younger generation. If anything we should be aiming to protect them. After all. Numbers are the greatest power are they not?"

The last is said with a conspirators smile. Keeping my face blank I gaze steadily back. My corps were right about this man. He's sneaky, untrustworthy. Someone willing to commit murder for political gain. I should know. I've done it often enough.

Next to me Ellasbeth clears her throat in an attempt to lessen the tension. Unwilling to sink as low as pissing contests go I look away first. The movement places the Priest in my line of sight. Fanned by two others he holds up a golden mast. Talking ceases to a hush then finally silence. His voice rings out true and clear.

"May the congregation rise." With a scraping of shoes we move to comply.

The opening of doors echo from the back of the Church. The soft music ups in volume and I recognise the strums to Fields of Gold. A shuffling of feet is the only indication that the casket has been brought in. Taking a deep steadying breath I turn to pay my respects. The first thing I notice is Rachael's brother Robby. His face ruddy and slick with tears. Resting atop his right shoulder is one corner of a grey marble casket. Five other men are perched beneath its outer edges. Resting atop its surface are wreaths of red and white roses.

My throat tightens when thinking of what rests within. The image drives home the realisation that Rachael's really gone. No matter that Trent believes he can find her. When confronted with such cold realisations it's hard to picture miracles or ideal worlds. Hard to believe in any brighter sides or silver linings. Here it's just hard cold death.

My heart sinks even further when her mother and father come into view. Trailing behind, a grief stricken Donald supports the broken woman in his arms as silent sobs wrack her small body. Unable to watch them I look to the other man behind. A silent Detective Glenn stares straight ahead. He wears a pristine uniform symbolizing the support of local authorities. As though shouldering all the weight to find their daughters murderer he remains strong. Confident. A small comfort to the grieving couple in front.

The procession reaches the Priest. With care the caskets placed lovingly atop a cloth covered platform. The parents stagger into a front pew and my heart goes out to them. Rachael's mother never looks away from the casket. A crumpled handkerchief clutched within her white knuckled grip. The congregation sits and I prepare for the very long, very emotionally, draining goodbye to Rachael Morgan.

* * *

Later that night in Carfew Tower, I sip white wine whilst watching the people that showed for the remembrance dinner. The head of Cincinnati's Coven and IRS Division have attended. Cormell stands off to one side talking to some other suits. Billings flits between groups but otherwise remains harmless. No sign of HAPA but that's to be expected. In the rooms centre Ellasbeth mingles in a show of support from the local Elves. Perhaps I should give the woman more credit.

At present she believes Trent's taking a long, much needed vacation. Surprisingly she didn't question the oddity further but jumped to fill in his duties as leader to our people. Does a good job of it too. If only her and Sarah-Jane could get along. The pair have been at each other's throats since meeting. Must be some female hierarchy thing.

"Not your favourite woman either?"

Turning to the voice on my left I take in Detective Glen's warm presence. He jerks his chin towards Ellasbeth and I realise I've been scowling at her. An amateur's mistake.

"Just curious as to what she's saying. Ellasbeth has the tendency to grate on some people."

Sipping some sparkling water he nods. "I remember when Rachael had to play bridesmaid for her. The stories weren't pretty."

Chuckling I remember those hellish months of wedding planning. "Well I think we can both say she definitely got her own back in the end." He smirks at my reference to Trent's one and only arrest. No surprise that it would be Rachael to accomplish _that._

"Where is Trent by the way? I've not seen or heard of him for some time"

My hackles automatically rise at the phrasing of his question. As though hunting for some higher significance to Trent's sudden disappearance. Maintaining a carefree stance I shrug as though the topics nothing of concern. "At present he's taking a long vacation in the Mediterranean. What with his daughter's recent abduction and now this." I indicate Rachael's remembrance. "He is past overdue for some self indulgent time."

He searches my face. Looking for deceit? "Mediterranean huh? Shouldn't that be somewhere his head of security follows?"

"In normal circumstances yes. But that is not my only part I play in Trenton's business. Whilst he's away I shall oversee Kalamack Industries." And our daughters, his ex-fiancé and every other one of his responsibilities he left to me upon disappearing. I'm not bitter but he could have at least given me some forewarning. What did he think I would do? Lock him down within the mansions walls. Well…that's probably exactly what I would have done. But still. It hurts to know he didn't trust me. Hurts that I don't even know where he is. Is he alive?

Refusing to contemplate those thoughts I gulp back the last dregs of wine. Glenn cocks a brow. "Aren't you driving?"

"Yes but I can call one of my men to collect us." Plus I deserve the damn drink considering everything I've dealt with. Glen shrugs as though to say knock yourself out then we fall into an uncomfortable silence. Shifting awkwardly he clears his throat.

"I'm sure you've heard about Ivy?"

Heard? How could I bloody forget with all that's happened? "I don't believe she killed her If that's what you're wondering."

Relief causes his whole body to sag. "At least there's someone sane around here." He grumbles.

I shrug. Before thinking better of it I grab a second wine from a passing waiter. "It's a ridiculous notion. That woman would rather die _twice_ than harm Rachael." Clearing my throat I add "Besides there were no bite wounds on the body." Neither of us says it but we both know if Ivy had killed Rachael she wouldn't have let that blood go to waste.

Turning his body slightly to mine he said "I'm looking for her. Though I'm sure you already know that don't you?" Refusing to answer I continue to watch the crowd. He pushes on. "I know you're looking for her too." Surprised I don't look at him but cock my head. Intrigued to hear what he has to say.

"The new recruit in my SWAT team? I know he's yours. What I don't know though _Quen_. Is whose side are you on? The side that wants to help find this killer or the side that's just protecting Kalamack and his interests?"

My shoulders tense at his implication "I wasn't aware that I had cause to be concerned about Trenton's protection. Unless you know something I don't?" Now I do face him.

He tut's as though disappointed. "Oh come on Quen. You're a clever man. You should know by now that whenever something happens….._happened _to Rachael, that Trent's involvement wasn't far behind."

I stiffen and glare. "Are you trying to imply he was somehow _involved_ with her murder?"

Huffing he shakes his head in aggravation. "No. Well at least not like that. People knew they were close. He was one of the only high standing figures that backed her up. Killing her was surely to have riled him. Am I right?"

At my snort he nods. "Exactly. And I bet he hasn't just sat back and took it either has he? No. I bet you've both got people looking everywhere for this guy."

"What's your point" I snap angered by his too close assumptions. "My point is your going to draw attention to yourselves and before you know it, it will be Trent lying broken in one of those warehouses."

Laughing without humor I think about Trent's current whereabouts. "I think it's safe to say Trenton is well protected." Well at least I bloody hope so. "Besides, why are you so concerned about Trenton's welfare? You've never held any love for him before?"

Shrugging he takes a sip of water. "I'm not and I still don't. He's shifty and manipulative but having said that he's a good man to have at your back."

Laughing I realise where he's going. "And you think we should team up? Perhaps pull together to bring down the bad guys?"

Angered by my mocking tone he steps close to hiss. "Would it be such a bad idea? You want to find Rachael's killer and I want to clear Ivy's name. Everyone's happy."

Shaking my head at his naivety I drain my drink. "And you don't somehow think that by creating ties between Trenton and your men it would draw more attention?" Putting down my empty glass I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm. "So you agree it's someone with power? Someone who's watching us?"

Pointedly staring at my arm he gets the hint and releases it. "If you mean do I think it's political? Then yes. I do."

His eye's narrow. "Who do you suspect?"

_By the Goddess but this man's like a nagging puppy._ Does he not realise we stand in a room with at least every political figure in attendance. Huffing out an annoyed breath I jerk my chin towards the smoking rooms. They at least should be fairly empty. With a last glance at Ellasbeth I walk off in their direction. The soft tread on carpet indicates he follows. Wise man.

Pushing through the doors we enter a plush velvet room of red and gold. At least five other men are in attendance. None of them of any concern. I choose a table at the far end of the room with a view of the entrance. Upon sitting a waiter arrives and I order another wine whilst Glenn declines.

"You seem to be drinking a lot." He says.

Shrugging I don't bother to give any explanations. I don't owe him any. The waiter brings my order and we settle upon his departure. Taking a big gulp of wine I say one word. "Cormell."

His body visibly tenses at the name. Dark brown eyes scan mine and he nods once. "It's been my guess from day one." He murmurs. Picking at a place mat his eyes glaze as though in deep thought. After a time he speaks again. "Though nothing points to him I know he did it. Know it in my bones as though it were a living presence."

Throwing the place mat away he sits back in his chair. "Broke us up he did. Me and Ivy. We were happy too but he guilt tripped her back here with a load of vamp bullshit. Then she met Nina but… I don't know much on that." The last is said with a hint of sadness.

Lacing my fingers I lean forwards on the table. "Felix relinquished his hold on Nina. Afterwards Ivy took her someplace safe. Neither have been seen since. But you know this."

He nods solemnly. "Yeah. I also know he wouldn't have let her go without a fight. Then what? Rachael suddenly dies a few weeks later? We both know that woman was practically _indestructible_. The people she loves the only weapon against her. So tell me. Am I crazy to see a coincidence here?"

Sitting back I blow out a gusty sigh. "Some would say it's a leap but having seen a lot it my years?" And it has been a lot. "I wouldn't rule it out. One fault in your logic though. The charmed silver."

His brow furrows but understanding lights his eyes. "A witch was involved…..…but no one could trace the curse back to the caster. It's a dead end." Shrugging I don't tell him we did indeed find the caster. Don't tell him that that _actual _caster lies six feet under our back woods somewhere. I'm tipsy not stupid.

Coming back to the topic at present I wave a dismissive hand. "Ignore the blame for now. Think on the silver itself. Solely designed to stunt a person's access to magic. Think about all the Inderlander's who rely on the lines for protection."

Confused he recites all the species that do. Nodding I continue my line of thought. "Now tell me what species _doesn't."_

Eye's bright he looks up sharply. "_The vampires."_

Smiling I nod my approval at his quick wit. "Exactly. Now if you wanted to become the highest ranking species…..what better way than to create, or more to point advertise a disability for all other Inderalnder's?"

I wait as a variety of emotions flash across his face. Eventually he settles for horror. "They would all be prey to the vampires. Unable to access the lines….no self _protection_. It would be a blood bath." Suddenly bursting into action he grips my arm. His voice intense. "We need to alert someone. Warn them about what he's planning!"

Detaching his arm I look around to see if anyone noticed his outburst. Luckily no one did. Taking a large gulp of wine I slam the glass back down. "And who would believe us Glenn? The Authorities? Cormell has too much power, too much sway. Trent lost all that when he came out as an Elf. Besides. This entire 'conspiracy' is just speculation. We have no solid evidence, no facts. No. Its best we just bide our time and wait for him to slip up."

Silence greets my words. Pale, Glenn puts a hand to his eyes and breaths heavily. "She could be dead by then." He whispers.

Gritting my teeth against his pain I don't voice the possibility that Ivy may already be dead. Throwing a mental wall up against interfering emotions I maintain logical thoughts. "You will have better chances finding her alive by biding your time than you would by rushing in guns blazing."

Releasing his breath he slouches back into the chair. When he looks up I know he see's my logic. He will wait. Momentarily defeated he waves the waiter over. "Large beer please." He looks to me but I decline by holding up my half full glass.

"So is Trent really on vacation?" He asks in monotone when the waiter leaves.

I don't answer but instead sip my drink. He smirks "Right. Well…..wherever he is, I hope he knows what the hell he's doing." Slouching into my own chair I chuckle sadly and prepare for the latest upcoming war.

_Yeah. You and me both._


	24. Apologies

**Hello All. I regret to say that I will not be continuing this story any time soon but thought I at least owed the readers an explanation as to why. Recently I have come to the realisation that I simply cannot produce and write up new chapters as well as remain committed to university studies and deadlines. And though I do love to write I must say the latter is my highest priority at present and I hope you can all understand this. **

**However, this does not mean to say that the story will be discontinued but it shall just be placed on hold for now and I hope to continue again during the Christmas period. **

**I would just like to thank all those that have continued to read and comment and to sincerely apologize for leaving you in the lurch during such a pinnacle time in the story. I still have many ideas for all the characters and lots of fresh new scenes but no time to put pen to paper =/. I must say that characters could not have progressed and been developed as they have today without your support. **

**Thank you again and again I am truly sorry and hope you will all understand. **

**Yours Sincerely **

**Lot of Spare Time**

**_(The pen name is extremely ironic as of late!)_**


End file.
